Neo Uzushiogakure
by Medrick1317
Summary: Banished after the Retrieval Mission, Naruto was left with nothing but his name. However, fortune seems to shine upon the young boy. After learning about his heritage, Naruto will strive to reach the top like his ancestors. Hokage may be out of his reach, but Uzukage sounds more appealing. Serious/Eventual God-like Naruto. NaruHinaharem.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Every to my challenge story! I would to present to you Neo Uzushiogakure! Unoriginal title, I know! BUT! This helps keep a mystery of what the story will be about. This will a strong Naruto to eventual god-like Naruto! Expect a very kick ass Naruto. This is also a Naruto-harem story. I chose to do this challenge story for two reasons. One, because I liked the challenge. Two, I already was planing a story with this topic for Naruto in mind; this challenge just helped me visualize a plot for my idea. Thanks** _**Zanark Sathanus for the challenge, I hope you can enjoy it along with everyone else** ** _ **.**_ ****Hope you enjoy the first chapter. Remember to Read, Favorite, Follow, and most importantly...REVIEW!**_

* * *

 _ **A Unexpected Meeting with Life and Death?!**_

The Land of Waves (Nami no Kuni). A country once ravaged and milked dry by the tyrant, Gato, was brimming with life. Even in the cool night air of the fall, one could see a country that was truly alive. Many of the residents had packed it in and already went to bed, while others are enjoying the evening with whatever company they could find. Ever since Gato had been removed, the country has been able to bring more clients and tourists from all around the Elemental Nations to their happy home. The biggest attraction to Wave is the gigantic bridge that connects it to the mainland of Hi no Kuni (Fire Country). This bridge was the hope of the country and the key to their salvation. Tazuna was the man who built this bridge; he carried the hopes of all his people as he built this landmark, knowing that Gato would do whatever it takes to stop him. Tazuna at times almost lost hope, along with the people of Wave, however, there was one person who revived their spirits. He gave them hope again. Hope in a brighter tomorrow, and the hope to fight for what you believe in. It was a simple boy, a genin at that, that helped the people overthrow Gato and take back their county. It was after this boy that the bridge was named after. So all would know about the hero of Wave; the one how saved them all. The one who gave them the ability to hope again.

And currently that same boy was sitting on the roof of Tazuna's roof looking up at the night sky. Naruto Uzumaki continued to stare at the night sky with envy. He wished he was star; free and independent, without a care in the world. Just endlessly floating in the never ending void of space in peace.

He sighed tiredly. Something that felt like the hundredth time he had done today.

Things have not been too kind for the young Uzumaki. Then again, he can't remember a time when things were easy for him. Ever since the boy could utter a word, life had been difficult for him. He was an orphan boy that had no knowledge of who his parents were. Whenever he asked, all he was told was his mother was a whore who wanted nothing to do with him and his father was a bastard drunk that got himself killed. Sadly, these were the types of things Naruto was used to hearing since he was little child.

For as long as he can remember he was hated by everyone in his village. They would either ignore his existence or glare at him like he was an abomination to the world. On numerous occasions, they would form a mob and chase him around before beating with whatever weapons they could find till he was a bloody mess. The hospital would rarely allow him in, and barely do a passable job in treating him. The worst beatings were on his birthday, October tenth. The most dreaded day of his life. The day the Kyuubi attacked the village, and was stopped by the Yondaime. The only way to stop the fox was to seal it into him. Because of that act, everyone now saw him as the Kyuubi in human skin and would do everything in their power to make his life miserable. That is how his life as has been for the last thirteen years. Hell, he never found out about the fox until he graduated from the ninja academy at the age of twelve. Those genin days after graduation, were probably some of the few good days he had in his life.

However, his genin team was severely FLAWED. Sakura, his now _ex-crush_ , would fawn over their other teammate and their sensei, Kakashi Hatake, would favor said teamamate, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was an arrogant prick that believed he could do everything on his own, and without the help of others. All in the name of getting his petty revenge on his brother, Itachi. That alone was HUGE understatement for what his team was like.

However, despite the horrendous conditions of the team, there was some enjoyment with the them and all the adventures they went on. Then everything changed when Sasuke tried to defect to Orochimaru. It was up to Naruto and his five teammates to find Sasuke and bring him back to the village.

In the end, it was a grueling fight against his renegade teammate. What made it worse, was that he had to hold back from killing the bastard for two reasons. One, it would make the mission a complete failure. Two, the civilian council and the village would scream for his immediate execution. Because of all this, he lost to his teammate, as he succeeded in crossing over to the borders of the Sound Village. Naruto was rather down after arriving back at the village. He felt like he let everyone down, that he had failed their expectations. On the plus side, no one died on the mission. So there was some good news to this failure of a mission. However, things were gonna get worse for Naruto from here on out.

While Naruto was in the hospital recovering from the mission, Sakura came to 'visit' him. However, instead of worrying about his injuries; she berates him for failing the mission, and not bringing back her 'precious' Sasuke-kun. He could still remember what she called him.

* * *

 ** _WHAM!_**

 ** _WHAM!_**

 ** _WHAM!_**

 ** _WHAM!_**

 ** _WHAM!_**

 _The sound of flesh meeting flesh as Skura's fists meet with Naruto's face. No matter how hard Naruto pleaded, she continued to attack him._

 _"S-Sakura-chan, please sto-" he was cut off as she bashed him on the jaw._

 _"SHUT UP!" she screeched as she continued to pummel the shit out of him._

 _"You failed! YOU FAILED! HOW THE HELL COULD YOU FAIL SUCH A SIMPLE MISSION! YOU COULDN'T DO THIS ONE THING RIGHT FOR ME? FOR SASUKE?! YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE DIDN'T YOU?! YOU WERE ALWASY JEALOUS OF US, AND THIS WAS YOUR SOLUTION IN GETTING IN OUR WAY OF BEING TOGETHER! YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT! I HATE YOU NARUTO! I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU! I WILL HATE YOU WITH EVERY FIBER OF MY BEING FOR THE RSET OF MY LIFE!"_

 _Her screaming finally caught the attention of the doctors and nurses in the adjacent room. They all came in along with Kakashi. They were all horrified at the bloody state Naruto was in._

 _"Get her off the kid! The last thing we need is the Hokage, accusing us of being negligent in our duties and having our heads!" roared the head doctor of the group._

 _Kakashi and the other doctors and nurses all jumped, and managed to pry Sakura off of Naruto. The doctors went to Naruto to help him calm down from the shock he received from the beating. While this was going on, Sakura was struggling against Kakashi's iron grip._

 _"LET ME GO! THAT DEMON HAS TO PAY FOR NOT BRINGING BACK SASUKE-KUN!" she screeched at him. Kakashi just glared at her before..._

 **SLAP!**

 _Sakura just stood there in shock that her own sensei slapped her. She would have screamed at him for the action, but his cold glare stop her from doing that._

 _"Listen here, genin. Naruto and the others were given an A-rank mission to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha. The same Uchiha that cared little about your feelings and left of his own FREE will! The mission was to bring him back with force being permitted if dimmed necessary. And considering Orochimaru sent his four most powerful subordinates, force was definitely a necessity. Now look how all of them ended up. Four of the five members are severely injured, with Choji and Neji at death's door. The only ones to come out with minor injuries were Shikamaru and Rock Lee. Had the Sand not send their shinobi, we would be burying some of these ninjas. Ninjas that are supposed to be your friends. And what do you do instead of worrying about their health. You are beating Naruto for failing a mission that he probably did his best to not fail on. I was already ashamed of Sasuke, but now I am ashamed of you, Sakura. As far as I am concerned, you and Sasuke are not my students. You are nothing more than the worse piles of trash I've had the displeasure of knowing."_

 _Sakura just stood there in shock before glaring hatefully at Kakashi, before walking out of the room. However, she stopped at the entrance of the room before sending one last, hateful glare at Naruto._

 _"Filthy Demon." she says before leaving the room._

* * *

Normally, this would crush anyone else, but not Naruto. While Naruto was heartbroken by her words, deep down he knew that she would never feel the same way he did for her. He was painfully shown this when he brought Tsunade to heal Sasuke after his encounter with Itachi. Now all he felt was disappointment. Disappointment in Sakura and disappointment in himself. He thought Sakura actually cared about him, but what she did and said proved him so wrong. He had wasted so much time in chasing Sakura, because of his idiotic crush, but her actions had killed any feelings he had left for his pink haired teammate.

However, not everything was all bad. Tsunade was glad to have him back alive, and said he'll make a full recovery in just a few days. Kakashi had come in and apologized for his negligence as a sensei, and swore he would make it up to him. Naruto tried to insist he did not need to do this, but Kakashi thought otherwise. His first act of repentance was to give Naruto a scroll on nature transformation and manipulation, along with his signature justu, the chidori. Naruto was surprised, but graciously accepted the gifts.

The next big surprise came in the form of Hinata Hyuuga. After the incident with Sakura, Tsunade had decided that Naruto needed to be left alone to recoporate. Hinata had sneaked in in order to speak with him. At first, Naruto was scared of Hinata. He wondered if she'll reject him as well like Sakura did for Sasuke.

However, he was surprised when she wrapped him in a soft hug, and began to sob on his shoulder. He could hear her say how thankful she was that he was still alive. She could not bare the idea of losing him. She would rather die then live a life without him. Naruto was shocked. He didn't know he meant that much to Hinata. He finally asked her, why did she hold him to such high regards, when he failed the mission. Then Hinata would say words that would forever be engraved to his heart.

 _"You mean the world to me Naruto-kun. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you. A life without you, is the same as being dead for me. You are my everything Naruto-kun. Ever since you saved me from those bullies, I have always looked up to you in admiration. And as the years went by, it became something more for me. I want to tell you that I will always be there you. I will always believe in you, because I love you, Naruto-kun. I love you with all my heart and soul."_

Naruto was speechless at her confession. He never thought Hinata felt THAT strongly of him. He soon couldn't help it, but shed tears. But these were tears of joy of hearing someone say they loved him. Naruto told her that he was really happy to hear that, and wanted to give this a chance. Hinata just smiled and said she would help him to learn what it means to love someone. Hinata and Naruto shared their first kiss with Naruto asking afterwards if Hinata would mind being his girlfriend. She replied with a yes and the two continued to make out on his hospital bed. Hinata soon left and told him they will have their first date after he was released.

However, things were about to go from bad to worse after he was discharged from the hospital. The minute he was released, the council immediately called him into a meeting and demanded an explanation for why the mission was a failure. Naruto questioned why they don't just ask Shikamaru, but they retorted that they wanted a worded explanation from every member of the recovery team.

So, Naruto explained the mission from his point of view up until his fight with Sasuke. With great reluctance, he explained Sasuke using the curse mark and being forced to use the Kyuubi's chakra. After explaining everything, he hoped to get some recognition for his efforts, and hopefully some pep talk that he tried his best, and maybe next time there be some success. Well, did he get it? NOPE! Naruto got screwed over once again. The Civilian Council began cursing his name, and demanding for his execution for failing the mission. Naruto got very pissed off and told them all to shut the hell up.

 _"You ungrateful bastards! My team busts our asses to bring your precious, little Uchiha back and this is the thanks I get?! You may call me a demon, but I rather be a demon than the filthy mongrels right in front of me!"_

Needles to say, none of the council like that remark and looked like they were about blow several fuses. Before another shouting match could commence, Tsunade shut both sides up. Tsunade then demanded what the hell this meeting would entail. The old fossils of the Shinobi Council said that since Naruto used the Kyuubi chakra to create a chakra cloak and used excessive force against the Uchiha; the council sees Naruto has become a threat to the village, and needs to be taken care of. They all announced that he needs to be punished for his transgressions against the village. They all asked for hands for Naruto to be banished from the village.

Tsunade immediately protested that only the hokage has the power to banish a shinobi, and even then he/she must have the majority of the council to agree with the kage's decision. The shinobi council all smirked in victory. They explained that after the Kyuubi attack, the council took several powers from the Hokage; including the power to banish a shinobi. They took a vote and it ended in a majority voting for banishment, and that his contract to the Toads be terminated immediately with Jiraiya forfeiting all rights to train the boy from this day forward. Naruto did not react to the sentencing besides bowing his head.

Tsunade was holding back her tears, while the clan heads bow their heads in shame for failing the boy yet again. The civilian and shinobi councils smirked in victory, until they felt an ungodly KI overflowing the room. They all looked to see Naruto glaring at them hatefully. Many of the civilians began to gain from the pressure, while others were getting nervous, and the shinobi council looked unimpressed. That was until the Kyuubi added its own KI, which knocked out the remaining civilians and left the shinobi council rather nervous. Before anyone could say anything Naruto spoke in a bone chilling voice.

 _"So that's it huh? After everything I gave for this fucking village, this is what I get in return? I have sweat, bleed, and shed tears for this hell hole, and even after all that it's not enough for you bastards?! Well I hope you remember this day, because I swear you will regret this decision. That I promise you, and I always keep my promises."_

Naruto ends his rant with taking off his headband and slamming it onto the ground before leaving a stun council in his wake. Naruto was so angry, he just wanted to scream out in rage and agony. However, Naruto held back the tears, because there would be a time and a place for it. Naruto quickly went to the hospital to at least say goodbye to his friends before it was too late.

When he arrives, he sees all the rookies, their senseis, and the Sand Siblings all together in a recovery lobby catching up. When everyone saw him, they were about to greet him until they saw his face. Naruto gave them all a bittersweet smile, knowing this may be the last time he sees them for a long time. Shikamaru swallowed the dread building up and asked Naruto what happened. Naruto sighed before explaining what happened in the council meeting and how it ended with his banishment. By the the time he ended his explanantion, everyone had varying reactions. However, the two biggest reactions he saw was anger and sorrow. Everyone wanted to march down there and give the council a piece of their minds, but Naruto stopped them saying it would do no good. Naruto thanked them for everything, before walking away.

Naruto quickly went to his apartment and gathered what little belongings he had before preparing to walk out before the council tried something. Right as he opened the door, he was confronted with the sad face of Hinata Hyuuga with a bag. Hinata explained that the elders wanted to get rid of her, but her father caught wind of this plan and gave her what he could before telling her to leave with Naruto. Naruto did not want Hinata to be on the run with him, but he would be damned if he let those bastard hyuuga elders do something to his Hinata. The two went through a secret passage that he had discovered when he was younger, and were out of the village by the time night had settled in.

The two took made it to Wave in just two days. They soon reunited with Tazuna and his family. Naruto barred right to Tsunami in tears along with Hinata. This surprised the family, but they did their best to comfort the duo. They then explain what happened, and to say they were pissed would be understatement. They were down right furious and swore they would make that village pay for what they did to their hero. The family decided to give the duo a Hero's welcome, which the two were reluctant about, but they enjoyed it, nonetheless.

It was there they were surprisingly reunited with the sound ninja, Tayuya. At first Naruto and the girl were at odds with one another, but she explained after Orochimaru left her for dead, there was nothing left for her in Oto. So she dragged herself out before some travelings found her and brought her to Wave for some medical attention. She was recuperated back to full health and decided to make a new life for herself here.

Now after almost a week here, Naruto had no clue what to do next. Iwa was out of the question, he had no clue if Kiri's Civil War had ended, Suna would not be a good place to stay for the long-term since they were allies with the leaf, and Kumo was definitely out after what happened with Hinata. He sighed. He could always go to Spring, but what then? The Akatsuki was still out there and there was Orochimaru and Sasuke. So what could he do?

He sighed agin.

"I wish someone could give me a sign." he muttered to himself. Suddenly he felt a pull before he disappeared in a plume of smoke along with several other people.

When Naruto regained his bearings he looked to see himself, Hinata, Tazuna, Tsunami, Inari, and Tayuya in a blank void.

"Naruto-kun where are we?"

"Yeah blondie, where the fuck are we?" Tayuya asked before being smacked over the head by Tsunami.

"Language." Tayuya growled, but stayed silent.

"Naruto-nii what is this place?"

Before he could reply, Naruto and the others felt a chill envelope their bodies as if death itself was right next to them. Oh how they wished they could take that back. A booming voice then spoke to them.

" **I can answer all your questions mortals."**

Everyone turned to see something they were not expecting. An ethereal being with red horns, long, white moopy hair. He had a pale purple tint to his skin with black nails. He wore a white kimono with a knife in his hand. He had giant teeth coming out his mouth. The most striking feature were his eyes that were completely black with a yellow iris. Naruto could not believe his luck. Of all the places to end up in, they ended up in HIS domain. In front of them was the Shinigami, the god of death. They then heard a giggle around the void.

 **"Now, Now Shin-kun, don't square the poor kids. I think they have been through enough for one lifetime."**

There was a flash a light that blinded everyone. When everyone regained their vision, they saw another figure next to the Shinigami. She was beautiful woman in her early twentities. She silky black flowing down to her back. She wore a long, flowing black kimono with the sleeves detached. On her chest was light red ribbon with a leaf ornament at the center. Her face had a like complextion, but the most stunning thing were her eyes. They were a deep shade of dark blue like the night sky. Everyone wondered who she was, before she began speaking.

 **"Hello everyone. My name is Izanami, goddess of life and death. I have come here to speak to all of you. More specifically, I came to speak with young Naruto-kun."**

This made everyone, including the blonde tense, what could two of the shinto dieties want with Naruto?

 **"The reason I wish to speak with him is to offer him a proposition as the last heir of the whirlpools and the last descendant of the prince."**

* * *

 **I based Izanami's appearance on her portrait in Age of Ishtaria. Hope you like this introduction. Please Read and REVIEW! This will be a slow pace updates as well. Goodbye.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay I have no excuse. I was tied up with a lot of stuff and also I was bit in a writers block, but I managed to finally get out of it. I am hoping chapters will take less now. But understand that writing is really hard and getting in the right mindset for this two stories is even harder. So understand that this will be updated a lot slower than RDK. RDK has more of priority. I hope you understand this. Next Update will be RDK. Please read my end notes at the end of the chapter._

* * *

 _Unexpected Revelations and A Deal to Change_

Naruto and company continued to stare at the two deities in shock, not knowing what to say. After all it's not everyday you get two important figures from the shinto pantheon visiting you. However, the question they all had is what did they want and what did they mean that Naruto is the lost prince of whirlpool?

Naruto wasn't sure what to think, but decided asking, was better than staying quiet.

"Forgive me, Izanami-sama, Shinigami-sami. But can you explain what do you mean by being the heir of whirlpool or being last descendant of the prince?" he asked genuinely confused about what's going on.

The two deities looked at the boy in sadness. Both knowing how much has been stolen and kept away from him, but NO more! They will no longer stand by and do nothing. It was time for a change!

" **Before we answer that Naruto, there is one more person that should be here.** "

The Shinigami then raised his hand towards the blonde and held his opened palm towards the boy. Naruto then felt an odd sensation as a red orb came out of his chest. The orb floats toward the death god until, he squeezes his hand shut, and the orb suddenly glows brightly causing the mortals to cover their eyes.

When the light died down, the group looked and were completely dumbfounded by what they saw. In the place of the orb was one of the most beautiful women that any of them had ever seen. She was in her early to mid-twenties with cream colored skin, raven hair that went down her waist, and a revealing red kimono dress that showed off her impressive figure and "assets".

However, the most distinguishing feature of the girl was the black fox ears on top her head, the three whisker marks on her cheeks, and her nine, snow white tails curling all around her. None could utter a word at the new guest with them.

" **State your name."** commanded the Shinigami.

The women opened her eyes and revealed her golden, slitted eyes.

"My name is Yoko Ahri, Queen of all the Bijuu. One of the ten children _created_ by Hagoromo Otsutsuki, The Sage of Six Paths."

Everyone eyes bugged out as they heard the vixen's intro. This was the kyuubi?! How?! Since when has the kyuubi been female?! Although all the females felt some female pride knowing the most powerful of the tailed beast was a female.

Ahri noticed the stares and gave a fanged smile.

"Do you like what you all see.~" Everyone, especially the guys, gained a healthy blush and did their best to turn heads. Naruto had to turn his eyes away since he felt wrong ogling at another girl, while attempting at being in a relationship with Hinata.

Ahri saw this and gained a very sly smile. She found Naruto's predicament very adorable and decided to have fun with him and his girlfriend. She slowly walked towards the duo and then took Naruto's chin by her delicate fingers and turn his head so he was looking at her

"~Is there something wrong, Naruto-kun?~" She purred seductively.

"Does my human form not _appeal_ to you?~" She purred out as she allowed her assets to jiggle in front of her vessel. Naruto could feel his face turn a new shade of red that could give Hinata a run for her money. He could feel his resolve being dissolved in front of the goddess/demoness.

However, he felt his arm being pulled in between two soft pillows. He turned and his eyes soon began to bug out of his eyes. Hinata was clinging to his arm in between her breasts! But what was getting his attention was her face. Her lips were puckered up and she was glaring at Ahri in envy. She was already self conscious of seeing Ahri's body, but she would be damn to allow the sexy vixen to take _her Sunshine_ from her!

"Naruto-kun is _mine_ , Ahri-sama." Hinata retorted with as much steel as she could muster. Naruto and everyone gawked at the girl's bold statement to the demon queen. Ahri just smirked; she liked this girl's attitude. So many possibilities.

" **Ur-hem."**

Everyone turned to the Shinigami and Izanami looking at the trio in amusement.

" **As entertaining as your shows of affections are, we have a schedule to keep up with."**

Everyone turned to the two with serious expressions, none more so than Naruto, who wanted answers to their previous inquiry towards him.

"Can you please tell me what did you mean earlier? And why did you bring Ahri out? What do you want from us?"

The two gods sighed before looking at each other then at their audience.

" **There are many reasons for why we have brought you here, and now it's time to explain ourselves.** "

They then look directly at Naruto.

" **It's time Naruto for you to hear about the origins of your family.** "

The two then created a sphere and set it above their audience.

" **Behold the history that has been lost through the sands of time.** "

The group then see a very young woman with snow white hair, pale skin, and red lipstick and wearing a very formal, white kimono. However what got everyone's attention was her eyes. She had the Byakugan.

Everyone was surprised, especially Hinata. Who was this woman? Why did she have the Byakugan? And relation did she have to Naruto? Hinata especially wanted to know since she has never heard of this woman within her clan. Ahri was looking at the woman in fear, knowing exactly who she was.

" **You all must be wondering who this woman is, correct?** " everyone, minus Ahri, nodded.

" **This is Kaguya Otsutsuki** **. The mother of all chakra, and the origin of the Uzumaki, Senju, Uchiha, Hyuuga, and the Kaguya clans of the Elemental Nations.** "

Everyone just gawed, while Ahri nodded knowing this already. Naruto voiced his questions quite verbally.

"Wait hold on! Can you please explain this? And also what did you mean by an Uzumaki clan?! I have never heard about them until now!"

The gods waved their hands to calm the young blonde before pointing at the sphere.

" **Long ago, before the Elemental Nations were forged, a long and grievous war was brewing by two opposing sides. The fighting had gone on for centuries without a sign of ending, and the very landscape they fought was being corrupted as blood continued to be spilled into the earth. There was only one place that was never touched by the war. A garden created by us. This was meant to be a paradise that only the most worthy would be able to find and enter. At the center of this garden was a tree. This tree was known as the Shinju Tree. A tree that we, the very gods themselves, created.** "

This shocked the group as they saw the massive tree.

" **We created it as a gift to humanity. It was meant to be a symbol of our power, and to promote peace for all humans. It was meant to aspire humanity to push beyond their normal limitations and to pass this on to the rest of the world. However, there was one special feature that we included with this tree. Every few years, a very special fruit will begin to bare in the lower parts of the tree near the earth. This fruit was infused with our essence, thus eating it could a regular become a demigod. We decreed a law that no human will EVER eat the fruit whenever the tree bares it. For some time this worked as no human ever tried to eat the fruit, regardless of how bloody the war went. That was until Kaguya appeared.** "

Everyone tensed knowing something was gonna go bad.

" **Then a young demon named Kaguya came and wanted to end this conflict and unify the lands under rule. She defiled our law, and ate the Shinju fruit. When she did, her already demonic abilities were amplified with the divine properties of the fruit transformed her into something that was both demon and divine yet neither at the same time. Kaguya gained the rinne-sharingan from this and became the first person to wield chakra.** "

Everyone became slightly fearful as they saw third eye emerge from Kaguya's forehead. They became even more terrified when Kaguya destroyed several armies off the face of the earth with just a wave of her hand.

" **With her new powers, Kaguya ended the war, and for a time she brought peace to the warring nations and the world at large. She was seen as the Benevolent Rabbit Goddess.** "

Everyone, while glad at this turn of the story, knew this time of peace would not last for long.

" **However, for reasons that we are not aware of, she changed. She began to become a corrupted ruler. She let the power get to her head. She believed she should be the sole person with chakra and began imprisoning humanity to steal their life energy. She would have succeeded had her sons, Hagoromo and Hamura Otsutsuki, not chosen to defy her rule.** "

Everyone's jaws dropped at the titanic battle that took place between the chakra mother and her sons.

" **The two managed to fight her off, until seeing her sons betray finally made her snap. She fell into a maddening rage of insanity. She absorbed the entirety of the Shinju Tree into her own being. She went into a terrifying transformation into a monstrous form that suited her persona as the Devil Rabbit Goddess. Her newform took a nightmare human form with a flower bud on her back, and ten tails swaying behind her. From then on she became the Juubi** , **The Ten-Tailed Beast.** "

Everyone stared in fear at the monsority. Hinata cuddled to Naruto in fear. Ahri stared at the monster Kaguya turned into, having a wave of fear and nostalgia hit her. Her time before becoming a bijuu was limited, but there were bits and pieces she still remembered. One was remembering the power that Kaguya oozed out could be felt even in hell.

" **The two brothers fought their mother off for days. The very land they fought her in was split into numerous pieces. The sky cracked and the oceans stormed in wake of their battles. Eventually the brothers succeeding in sealing her in a large planetoid while draining her out, leaving her powerless. The planetoid went up to orbit and became part of the moon. The two absorbed the power into themselves, although Hagoromo took the majority of the Juubi's power into himself.** "

By this point, everyone's jaw couldn't go any further down, and just decided to listen in on where this history lesson was going.

" **As time went on they began to teach the world of Ninshu to become a part with the natural energy of the world and use the energy they have within themselves to better understand the world around them along with each other and most importantly, themselves. Eventually Hamura left to the moon to watch over his mother with a select group of followers. However, he did leave a family of supporters to continue his beliefs. These people would later be known as the Hyuuga clan.** "

Hinata's eyes widen, her clan never told her about this. Hell her clan never even spoke of Kaguya! She wouldn't be surprised if the so-called elders decided any history that they didn't like be erased so they could keep dominance within the clan.

" **As time goes on, Hagoromo had two sons, Indra and Ashura. Indra gain Hangoro's eyes and incredible intellect. He believed that through power, peace can be achieved. His brother obtained his father's body. This gave him incredible stamina and longevity that could not be matched by anyone. He believed it was through love and understanding that people can come together. When the time came to choose a successor, he believed Ashura should be the heir. However, Indra did not accept this. He felt Ashura stole what was rightfully his birthright. This lead to a battle between the two that would continue on with their descendants. Before he died Hagoromo, getting an idea from Ashura, took the Juubi's power within him and split the power into ten separate powers. However, he needed sentient beings to truly take the power. So, he summoned ten demons from hell to do this. One of these nine was Ahri. Thus the bijuu came to being. From zero tails to nine tails. His last act was to ask the bijuu to watch over humanity and wait for the person that would once again bring them together**."

Wait WHAT?! There were TEN biju?! They never even heard about a zero tails even existing! Talk about shock to the system!

" **However, humanity feared the bijuu and treated them as if they were abominations. The constant hatred and rejections corrupted them and they became the so-called** _ **nightmarish monsters**_ **that you know today.** "

" **However, while this was going on, the families of Indra and Ashura continued to fight against one another. As time passed their descendents continued this feud even though the cause was lost as time went on. These two families will later became known as the Uchiha and Senju Clans.** "

Everyone wasn't surprised since they knew the clans had to come up eventually. Naruto, however, still had a bit of impatience eating at him.

"Wait, how do the Uzumaki come into this?"

The gods looked more amused, than annoyed at the interruption.

" **We were getting to that.** " Naruto blushed in embarrassment while Hinata rubbed his back to calm his nerves.

" **Anyway, one of Ashura's direct descendants had two children, twins. The younger sibling did not believe in the senseless fighting between the two families, and took those that also followed her belief and left to live somewhere far from the fighting and to live in peace. They all went into an island that was deeply rooted in the spiritual plane, and prayed for guidance on what they should do. That is when we appeared before them. We also did not see fit with the constant fighting of the two families. We feared one day, Kaguya may use this as an opportunity to come back through one of her descendants. We asked them to be our representatives to help keep the other families at bay, while not succumbing to either of the families' ideals."**

" **They agreed as long as we agreed to protect all future descendants of their new family. We blessed them with a portion of our spiritual powers, which caused their stamina and longevity to increase even more. Their bodies become much more durable along with an incredible healing factor. Our blessing also caused their hair to turn different shades of red. A sign they took as a form of their new allegiance; their new family. They gained the ability to fight evil spirits/demons, and created a fighting style that had the grace and power of a god, but the ferocity of a demon. This is how the Uzumaki Clan came to be."**

Naruto and the other stared at the deities after what they just heard. To think that five of the most famous/infamous clans in the elemental nations came from one being was insane. However something clicked in Naruto head about the Uzumaki clan and connecting it to a certain red head in the void.

"Wait if all Uzumaki's have red hair...d-does that meant t-that…"

The gods nodded.

" **Yes Naruto, that makes you and Tayuya originate from the same clan. You two are family.** "

This shocked everyone in the void, especially the aforementioned relatives. The two continued to look at one with shocked awe. The two never knew anything about their families on either side of their parents, so this was startling revelation. Naruto always tried asking the Sandaime if he knew anything about his family, but he would always tell Naruto that they died in the Kyuubi attack, and they loved him very much. That was it, he never got anything else about his family, hell not even about his other relatives. Hell he was never told anything about having a clan!

Knowing that he had a family all this time, he couldn't feel, but feel betrayal and anger against the Sandaime for keeping such things from him. Things he had a right to know! What got him angrier is that Kakashi, Tsunade, and Jiraiya probably knew about his clan and yet they also told him nothing! Naruto made a personal promise to get them back later for their lies.

Tayuya was having her own thoughts on this revelation. She never knew anything about her family, hell she did not know she was even from a clan! The only thing she had from her parents was her flute that she always carried along with her. The one thing she did remembered is that she always lived on the streets due to her parents dying at a young age, until Orochimaru found her. After that? It was training and experimenting on her body and the other test subjects until she reached her current situation in Wave.

" **Now then, much time passed until we get to the founding of your village and the first hokage being chosen, Hashirama Senju. However, the Uchiha leader at the time, Madara Uchiha was not keen at the way things were going for the village especially for the Uchiha Clan. Eventually he would leave the village when the Nidaime Hokage was nominated. This would lead to the legendary battle between the two strongest shinobi of their times. The clash created what is now known as the Valley of the End."**

" **This leads to the current descendants of Indra and Ashura. That person is you, Naruto.** "

Everyone could, not believe what they were hearing. Naruto was from a long line of family rooted in spiritual world? Not to mention he's basically the descendant of the first person to hold title of ' _God of Shinobi_ '. While they understood, Ashura, how was Naruto related to Indra?

"Wait I understand everything you just said, but how am I related to Indra? Shouldn't I only be related to Ashura, because of my connection to the Senju and Uzumaki clans?" Naruto asked generally confused.

The Shinigami answered. " **The answer is simple. You are part of the Uchiha Clan on your father's side of your family**."

Naruto's eyes widen. "My f-father?" with uncertainty. Hinata looked at her boyfriend, sadly. She knew how much it meant to him to know any little detail that involved his parents. Any orphan would be like that. But Naruto was much more serious since he was constantly hated and told volgur lies about his parents. Everyone called his mother a strung up whore that wanted nothing to do with him and his father was a deadbeat bastard that cared little of him or his mother, and probably died in a ditch like the pathetic loser he was. Now he finally might get answer on who his parents were.

The two gods nodded sadly.

" **Naruto, t** **he revelation of your parents, begins with the most important day of your life. The date of your birth.** "

The orb then glowed before everyone saw a woman appearing in the screen. She had long, crimson hair with violet eyes. Her face was contorted in pain. Everyone eyes widen as they realize who this was Naruto's mother, Kushina Uzumaki, giving birth to him. The orb then turn its attention to another. This was a man with spiky blonde hair and blue hairs. He was telling the woman to keep going and that he'll hold the seal. Everyone's eye nearly popped out as they realized that Naruto's father was Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime, and he was keeping the seal of the Kyuubi in check. Suddenly after Naruto was born, a mask man took him and held him for ransom, and Minato managing to rescue him from dying.

The scene cut to Ahri being ripped out of Kushina by the man's sharingan and then forced her to attack her previous vessel. Her husband saving her and then engaging the masked man and the Kyuubi in combat. Minato managed to free Ahri from her mind control, but she was still in a psychotic rage and continued to destroy the village. Minato summons Gamabunta to hold the Ahri down, and teleporting them to his last location. Kushina holding Ahri with her chains. Minato deciding to seal the her in Naruto, and incorporating their chakra in the seal so they can see him again when he is older. Minato summons the Shinigami, and seals half the Kyuubi in himself and then prepares to seal the second half. Kushina starts to lose control and her chains soon began to loosen.

Ahri tries to kill Naruto, but Kushina and Minato jump in the way stopping her claw. The two then say there last heart filled words, and say that no matter what happens, and whatever he becomes, they will always love him. Minato then begs Naruto for forgiveness knowing the life he will live, but has faith in his godparents and his student, Kakashi, and the Sandaime to take care of him. He tells his son, he believes he will arise to greatness and to become something greater than he ever was, whether good or bad, is irrelevant. All he wishes is that he tries to live a life of peace and to try to have a family of his own. Their final words are to live long and happy, and remember, they will always be watching him.

Naruto had no clue when he began crying, but he did not stop them as he let the information he was told sank in. His father was Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime. The same man who sealed the Ahri within him. He was honestly happy to know his family after being left in the dark for so long about. That didn't stop the growing lump of hatred and bitterness at not only Konoha, but also those close to him.

How many knew the truth?

How long were they going to keep this from him?

Were they ever going to him the truth, or would they lie to him until they felt like talking?

Naruto then felt two pairs of arms encircling him and bringing him into a hug. He turned to see Hinata and Ahri giving him a hug.

"Naruto-kun, I know you are feeling a lot of things, but we need to finish hearing what Shinigami-sama and Izanami-sama have to say."

"She's right kit. So clean your nose and wipe the tears. The son of the Yellow Flash and Red-Sea of Carnage should have his head held high."

Naruto chuckled, but then heard a gasp from the two and saw them looking straight at him.

"W-What?" he asked.

"Naruto-kun, y-your eyes."

"They c-c-changed."

Naruto's eyes changed, before taking out a kunai and looking at his reflection on it. His eyes widen when he saw what was looking back at him. His eyes were no longer a deep shade of blue. They were now a blood red with one tomoe on the left eye, and two tomoe on the right eye.

Naruto was speechless.

"Sharingan." he whispered.

" **Well this was an expected surprise.** "

Naruto looked at the two gods. "Huh?"

" **You see Naruto one of the many ways to unlock the Sharingan is through an emotional or traumatic experience. The reaction of seeing your parents and their death must have awaken it.** "

"Wait if that is true why did it never awaken before. I have been through enough shitty situations up until now. Why is it only waking up now?!" Naruto asked generally confused not noticing Tsunami's glare.

"*Cough*...that maybe because of me." Naruto turned to Ahri, that was sheepishly scratching the back of her head.

"What do you mean, Ahri-chan?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well, because of me being sealed within you, it's possible that my presence within you suppressed your bloodline from activating."

"Wait, if that is true, what about my uzumaki bloodline?" Ahri shrugged her shoulders.

"Best guess is that you are the first jinchuriki to be the child of my previous vessel. So as you developed in your mother's womb, my chakra entered your body, helping in your development, which gave you a MUCH higher chakra capacity even for Uzumaki standards. So your body was more accustomed to my chakra than any other jinchuuriki. Not to mention how are you gonna activate a bloodline if you don't know you about it. Hell I didn't even know your father was part Uchiha until now."

Naruto thought about this explanation before nodding, "Well I can't exactly blame, considering all the shit you have been through and you honestly didn't know. So I guess I can let this go for now."

Ahri smiled in gratitude until Tsunami smacked Naruto upside the head with a frying pan.

"OW! What the hell Tsunami?!" Only to be smacked again by a growling Tsunami.

"Language Naruto! I will not have you corrupt Inari with that foul mouth from either you or Tayuya. AM I CLEAR?!" she hollered with Naruto frantically nodding while everyone else sweatdropped.

' _Where did she get the frying pan from?_ ' was the only thought the other occupants had.

The Shinigami coughed to get the attention back to the matter at hand.

" **Naruto, now the reason we have called you here is to give a warning. A darkness is approaching, one that threatens not only the elemental Nations, but the rest of the world. You are the only one that can stop this.** "

Naruto looked at the two gods as if they had gone insane. What could an exile genin do against a threat that will destroy the Elemental Nations. No amount of shadow clones and rasengan spamming will stop them.

"But I am just a kid with barely any training, what can I achieve on my own?"

" **My dear boy, you underestimate the ripples a single person can make to the rest of the world. You have already done many amazing feats for such a young child, would this be any different for you? You are meant for great things Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and we never said you will be alone**."

Naruto thought about all the things he has done so far in his career. He inspired of Wave to stand up for themselves and to fight for their freedom. He helped Shibuki become the leader the Waterfall Village. He helped Gaara find a new purpose in life. He got Tsunade out of her depression to become the Fifth Hokage. He helped save another country with the mission in Snow/Spring and got Koyuki out of her funk to become the ruler her people while also dethroning her evil uncle. Finally he helped save the Land of Tea from being controlled by a shaddy and corrupted family. However, he got confused by her last statement.

" **You forget all the allies you've made all around the Elemental Nations and you have forgotten about your missing Uzumaki brethren?** "

Everyone's eyes widen "WHAT?!" Naruto screamed.

" **Indeed Naruto, your clan still exists, but they have been scattered throughout the Elemental Nations and have gone into hiding to avoid to detection. Many fear if they are found out, they'll be captured and experiment on, or worse yet, turned into breeding machines. We ask this of you, Naruto. Find your missing brethren and rebuild Uzu to its former glory. Together with the new Uzu and your allies you should be prepared for the upcoming darkness. You may have been denied being Hokage, but being Uzukage sounds much more appealing wouldn't you say?** "

Naruto stayed silent, considering the words. He was really liking the deal he was being given. Unite his family once again, and fight off whatever this 'darkness' that was approaching. Like the two said, being the best hokage may be out of his reach, but he can be the best Uzukage that surpasses all other kages in all the Elemental Nations. He looked to see that everyone was waiting for his answer. He could see that they will stand by whatever decision he makes. He turns to the Shinigami and Izanami.

"I accept your conditions and I swear to revive my clan and homeland to their former glory. Uzu will rise again and I will be the greatest kage to ever set foot in the Elemental Nations, You have my word-ttebayo!"

Everyone smiled at the fire that was in the boy's eyes.

" **Good, now just some last minute things have to be addressed.** " Shinigami said as the two gods snapped their fingers and two giant scrolls appeared. The scrolls then floated until they dropped in front of Naruto.

" **Naruto these two scrolls contain everything that your parents accumulated in their shinobi career, use them wisely.** "

Naruto nodded, before another scroll appeared in front of his line of sight before falling into his hands.

" **That scroll will assist you in training your sharingan and the byakugan for your hyuuga girl.** " Naruto and Hinata nodded in gratitude.

The two gods then created two orbs of energy before they entered Naruto's body.

Naruto glowed for a bit before it vanished once again.

" **That was a gift from us to you, we hope the power we gave you will come in handy. We have provided a scroll to help you to learn to master the new powers we've granted.** "

Naruto nodded in gratitude.

" **Oh we almost forgot to tell you that since, you are the heir, you would fall under the CRA, so you will need multiple wives to help revive the clan to some extent.** "

Naruto and Hinata blushed crimson red, while Ahri giggled pervertedly.

"But I am dating Hinata now! I don't want to be unfaithful to her!"

"Um….Naruto-kun."

Naruto turned to Hinata, that seem to blush even more.

"I wouldn't mind sharing you with others, as long as you don't go TOO crazy. It could be fun to have more than one girl with us."

Naruto and the other mortals just stared slack-jawed at what the young Hyuuga was implying, and the other two mortal females had a noticeable blush on their faces. Ahri just giggled even more, while the gods looked amused.

"Yay, I'm gonna have a lot of kitlings to spoil for many years!" she cheered happily.

This caused Naruto and the other females to blush even more with Tazuna laughing, Inari looking confused, and the gods looked close to bursting a gut from the contained laughter.

The Shinigami then summoned a crimson orb and sent it into Ahri, who glowed for a few minutes before going back to normal. While she looked the same, Ahri could feel something different.

She felt _complete_.

She felt _whole_ once again.

Hers widen when she realized what the Shinigami had done. He had given her the half that Minato sealed within himself. This means she had both sides of her chakra back and she felt incredible. She was even more powerful than she was when she was first sealed in Mito. This was due in part to her restoring nearly all of her power in her time being sealed in Naruto. Now she felt like she could take on Madara without any trouble, hell maybe she could fight a incomplete form of the Juubi. But she knew such a gift comes with a price.

" **Ahri.** " The vixen looked up to the visage of the impassive face of the Shinigami.

" **As a show of good faith, I have given back the power that I took from you. This is a peace offering for your second chance. I am also changing the seal allowing you to come out when you like and to change the mindscape to whatever you like. Naruto will also get the key to the seal and it will be up to him, when the seal will be** **unlocked.** "

Ahri bowed in gratitude toward the death, since he had no direct obligation to do this for her.

" **However.** " Ahri looked up to the cold visage of the death god.

" **Remember, we are giving you this chance to live in peace. If you try to take advantage of Naruto or his loved ones. Know that no power you obtained will protect you from my wrath. Do you understand, Yoko Ahri?** "

Ahri nodded very quickly, being very scared of the death god at that moment along with the mortals.

The gods then turned their attention back to the mortals.

" **Now Naruto, we will be sending some allies to help you along with your journey. They will prove to be powerful allies, but you must show them that there loyalty will not be misplaced. Do you understand?** "

Naruto nodded.

" **Well Naruto this is goodbye for now. Good Luck young prince, and remember that the gods and your clansmen will always be with you**."

There was a flash of light that blinded everyone.

When Naruto regained his bearings, everyone was in the living room of Tazuna's house with an extra occupant, Ahri.

"So that was not a dream?" Inari asked.

Naruto shook his head.

"No, let's get some sleep and we will figure out everything tomorrow." Everyone nodded and each went to their beds to left their minds digest the information they were given.

Naruto and Hinata shared one bed as he closes his eyes, one thought was on his mind throughout the whole.

' _I'll make you proud, kaa-chan. Tou-chan. Uzu will rise again!_ '

* * *

Alright that is chapter 2 FINALLY! I hope that with the story picking up I won't suffer from writer's block again. Now for the harem, there will be ten member including Hinata. The members have already been chosen so no voting and no spoilers. So it will all be a surprise. Well for the most part. I will be using arcs from part 1 and 2, obviously. I will also be using the movies and SOME of the filler arcs. Not all of them, but just the ones I feel will b useful for me. There will also be some original arcs. Finally the story will be split into three or four parts.

Part 1: Revival of Neo Uzu

Part 2: Shippuden

Part 3: ?

Part 4: ?

I will reveal the name other parts eventually, and I honestly have no clue how long these parts are gonna be. I roughly say that part 1 can be a minimum of 20 or 25 chapters and that is a very rough estimate of what it will be. Okay that is all I want to say for the night. Have a goodnight/morning/afternoon/evening depending on where you live.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Welcome to Chapter 3 of Neo Uuz. Now this will be the last set up chapter as the next one will be the first arc of this story. I will be burrowing several filler and movie arcs. Although I may not not do all of them, but make references to them in passing. However every arc with mentioned may or may not hint at which girl Naruto will include in his harem._**

 _ **I will say again, the harem will include many females. And to anyone who wanted to make a suggestion I have to sorry, but all of the members have already been chosen. You will have to wait and see who is in and who is out.**_

 _ **Anyway, watch out for several references to other anime due to attacks. I do not own those other anime as they are owned by their respective others. Also most of my descriptions for many of the characters will be taken from the anime's respective wiki as it does a better job at describing a person's appearance then I ever could for the most part.**_

 ** _Now on with the chapter!_**

* * *

 _Returning to a Ruined Homeland_

 **WHAM!**

"DAMN IT!" Naruto shouted.

"AGAIN KIT!" roared Ahri.

Naruto grunted before getting up again with his sharingan active, attempting to track the movements of the fox girl. Naruto then created several shadow clones as they all began to encircle the vixen.

Ahri looked amused, waiting to see which will make the first move. One of the clones made the first move, " **Raiton:** **Zaker!** " screamed the clone as he fired arc of lightning from his mouth toward the vixen, who lazily slaps the it away as it exploded off to the side and creating a cloud of smoke that covered the area. Ahri was undeterred and continued to wait for her kit's next move. She did not need to wait long as a volley of over forty shuriken and kunai came flying her.

She quickly took notice of the tags on the flying projectiles before cocking her arm and swinging forward while shouting,

" **Kyuubi Twister!** " a powerful whirlwind formed catching all the kunai and shuriken before they all exploded in a flash of light.

Ahri quickly covered her eyes so she would not be blinded by the flash of light. She hears a twitch from behind her and uses her tails to attack the assailant. She turned to see three of her tails had impaled four of the clones Naruto made. Two more came in from the sides to attack her.

The two began to engage the vixen in a series of taijutsu, but it was still child's play for the fox to parry, block, and counter each one of the clone's attacks. Ahri finally grabbed the two by the neck and snapping them, and causing them to pop.

"Well kit, what's next?" Three of the clones raised their arms and created a rasengan in each of their hands. The three charged at the vixen, who was prepared to counter this rush assault, but got a surprised when the clones slammed the rasengans to the grounds causing a crater to form.

The shockwave caused Ahri to falter for a few seconds, but it was enough for the original to come and throw a right hook at Ahri. The raven vixen barely managed to move as the attack grazed her cheek. She retaliated by throwing a right hook at the blond. Naruto could see the fist as it slowly inched closer and closer to his face. His eyes followed the movement as it continued towards him. Naruto could feel the strain in his eyes, but pushed past it and forced his body to react to the image that was being poured into his brain. As the fist made its final arc, Naruto managed to tilt his head as the fist passed by his cheek.

Naruto felt excitement flow his body. He did it! He finally got his body to react to his sharingan visual prowess. He now understood how much trouble Sasuke had when he fought Rock Lee. However, his glee of victory disappeared in an instant as he felt his gut exploded in pain from a fist being slammed into him. The next thing he felt was being sent flying back and slamming into a tree. HARD!

"GAH!" he cried as he coughed up blood.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata screamed in worry.

Ahri sighed before relaxing from her battle stance.

"Hinata, go check on him we're are done for now." Hinata did not need to be told twice as she rushed to her boyfriend's side, who was struggling to get back on his feet and failing miserably. Hinata reached him and quickly slung an arm over him to help him stand up on his feet.

Ahri continued to look at her stubborn kit. Even when his body was screaming at him to stay down, he just kept trying to stand up. Ahri sighed before she looked up to the sky to see that the sky was a deep orange. Time really flies when you are having fun tortur-training! She meant training! Yes that was what she meant. She liked _training_ her three kits.

"Naruto." she called out to the blond, who looked up to her expectantly.

"It's getting late. Time to head back to Tazuna's place." Ahri said.

Naruto looked like he wanted to retort, but the look that Ahri and Hinata gave him, caused him to close his mouth. His body had reached its limit for the day, and it was time to rest. The three then made their way back to their unofficial home.

* * *

 _[Tazuna's House]_

Dinner at Tazuna's residence was lively as ever. Hinata helped Tsunami make dinner with Ahri and Tayuya helping pass the food along. It's been almost two weeks, since the conversation with the two deities, and some things have changed. Ahri had taken upon herself to train Naruto as a ninja. When testing Naruto's affinity, she was surprised to see that Naruto had three elemental affinities, which is a rarity for anyone to have when they begin elemental manipulation training.

But this was Naruto, so she shouldn't expect any less.

Plus this might have been an effect from the Shinigami's gift. In terms of training, Ahri mainly focused on his chakra control, taijutsu, ninjutsu, and fuinjutsu. She also assisted Naruto with his sharingan with Hinata assisting since she experienced in using a dojutsu along with the scroll given to help both of them.

Tazuna wanted to contact all of the allies that Naruto made around the Elemental Nations, and tell them what happened to Naruto, which would lead them to break their ties with Konoha, but Naruto asked him to hold off on that. When asked, Naruto explained that if they break their alliance now, then Konoha would do everything in their power to drag him back into Konoha, whether he liked it or not. Worst yet, he might be brainwashed and turn him into their living puppet and use him as leverage against them. Tazuna and the rest of his family have to reluctantly agreed and held off of sending notices about deserting Konoha, but will inform them that eventually Naruto would meet with them to speak about his future plans, but that was when Ahri decided when they were ready for it.

"So Ahri-san, how goes the brat training?" Naruto gained a tick mark on his head from Tazuna's 'brat' comment, but otherwise made no rise.

"Well he's still is a little sloppy in execution, but he is improving, if only slightly." Ahri said as she enjoyed the look on Naruto's face.

Naruto gained several more ticks and his patience was waning. Before he could retort, Ahri began to speak again with an amused tone in her voice.

"He finally has control over the shadow shuriken, shadow kunai, and shadow clone explosion jutsus and he can finally perform the rasengan with one arm. So that's an achievement." she said.

Tazuna patted Naruto on the back, which nearly made the blonde choke on his food with Hinata and Tayuya doing their best to help him swallow. Tazuna just continued to laugh until Tsunami smacked him across the head with a frying pan. Inari just smiled to all this in amusement.

"Ahri-san?" Tsunami asked after punishing her father.

"Hmmm." Ahri hummed as she looked at the widowed housewife.

"How have the girls been in their training? Plus what will Naruto-kun be doing next?" Tsunami curiously asked.

Ahri scratched her chin in thought.

"The girls have been progressively well for almost two weeks. Hinata is improving her reserves and can now perform the Kaiten with little trouble. Although the 64 palms is still a bit much for her, but I can guarantee by the end of this month she'll have it done. I managed to teach her the shadow clone and water clone jutsu, but she can only one for each and not at the same time. Tayuya has also been growing smoothly. I have increased her arsenal of genjutsu that she can perform them with and without her flute. I even got her to learn the same jutsus that Naruto has learned. Lastly she been learning about seals along with the kit. Naruto is around low-to-mid-chunin. Tayuya is around mid to high jonin due to her being exposed to barriers and seals from Orochimaru. The one good thing that pedo-snake did for her." Ahri explained.

"What about those chains that Kushina-san used, Ahri-neechan?" Inari asked.

That got everyone's attention. They all wondered Ahri had not helped Naruto and possibly Tayuya to see if they are capable of using the chakra chains. From the memories they saw from Kushina, the chains would be a valuable asset if they are capable of holding the strongest bijuu. Not to mention they have Kushina's scrolls on the chains.

So what was the problem?

"The answer is quiet simple. I am not sure if either of the kits have the ability to make those chains. While, Naruto has a higher chance of having them due to his mother, his chakra control is still lacking. I need to improve his chakra control before attempting to see if he has the chains."

Ahri said as she looked at Naruto, who was looking back intently.

"You learning to perform the rasengan with ONE hand was your first step in improving your control. I plan to take your control even further. When you reach at least low-jonin level control, that's when we'll start working on the chains. Both of you I mean."

Naruto and Tayuya nodded, accepting the logic. Both knew they can't rush in to this or they may cause permanent damage to their bodies. Healing factor or not, Naruto knew even he had limits to what he can recover from. Thankfully, thanks to the influence of Ahri and Hinata, Naruto's patience has improved and he has been learning to keep his temper in check. This is especially was important to have when he got frustrating in trying to understanding his parent's notes on the sealing arts. No one ever said that learning seals would be easy.

"What about the powers the Shinigami gave me?" Naruto asked. Ahri sighed.

Everyone was listening intently. Ahri had mentioned before that she would enter the seal on occasion and try to figure out what the orbs the Shinigami gave Naruto.

Ahri nodded. "Yes, I believe the Shinigami granted you something similar to a bloodline with one of the orbs. A very powerful one at that. But the other one is still a mystery."

"Do you know what the bloodline entails?" Naruto asked. He was curious about the second orb, but knew its abilities will eventually be revealed when necessary.

Ahri nodded. "From the scroll, The Shinigami calls it the Sky Release Bloodline. It complements your affinities for wind, lightning, and water. You'll be able to freely to manipulate, control, and absorb the elements without the need of handsigns. You can also the combine the elements with one another. You can combine Wind and Water to form Ice Release, Water and Lightning to form Storm Release, and Wind and Lightning to form the Swift Release, and finally you'll be able to combine all three affinities create and command all types of weather patterns at will. Honestly it's an appropriate bloodline for someone of the Uzumaki Clan." Ahri explained.

Everyone's jaw just dropped at what they just heard. That had to be one of the most broken bloodline abilities they have ever heard. Naruto would be the equivalent of a god on earth. Naruto had stars in his eyes. This sounded like the bloodline expansion that he caught a glimpse of his in parent's notes. This will be perfect for him to help rebuild Uzu and to fight off the Akatsuki, Orochimaru, the impending darkness that is approaching, or anything else that'll threaten his loved ones.

Naruto got out of his daydream when Ahri addressed him.

"Gomen, Ahri-chan. Can you repeat that?" Naruto said sheepishly. Ahri just shook her head in amusement.

"Naruto this power along with the other one will affects to your body." This got everyone slightly concerned.

"What do you mean? Will my body not be able to handle it?" Naruto asked. Ahri shook her head.

"It's more likely that your body will adapt and absorb the power the more you use it. The thing is that this may change your biology into something else. What exactly you'll become at the end, I am not sure. However I can guarantee one thing, you won't be human anymore." she said.

Naruto lowered his head in contemplation, while everyone else remained silent.

 _No longer human._

For years he had tried to prove others he was not a demon, that he was human just like everyone else. But as he traveled to other countries and saved them in some way, the people always treated him like a hero. Nami proved this when no one abandoned him when they found out he was the kyuubi jinchuuriki. In fact they looked up to him even more. Now he finds out that to bring back Uzushiogakure and his clan, he may have to give up his humanity. No that's not exactly right.

Naruto shook his head.

"Naruto I know this difficult-" Ahri began.

"No." Naruto cut her off. Ahri just looked confused.

"What?" she asked.

"Your wrong." he said. Ahri now tilted her head.

"What do you mean?" she asked as Naruto sighed.

"You say that if I accept these powers that I will be become something else. Something that's not human. But answer me Ahri, what do you define as being human?"

That everyone gained a thoughtful expression.

"Is it having a mortal body that eventually dies? Is it a being that can wield chakra? A flawed species that is prejudice to their own kind for the most pathetic of reasons?"

Ahri and everyone else flinched at the last one.

"Being human can mean a lot of things, and each person has their own reason for following their meaning of that. Zabuza always believed himself to be a demon. A monster with no feelings of love or compassion, and yet he shed tears for the loss of Haku. A demon capable of shedding tears. You are proof as well. You feel guilt and shame for what happened to my parents. That mean that what matters is the heart and soul of a being that defines if a person is still human. No matter what happens, I will remain unchanged. Even if I become a demon or something else, I'll never let go of my principles."

Everyone looked at pride and none more so than Ahri. Maybe he'll be the one.

"Alright, you've won me over. I'll help you master your powers to the best of my abilities." she finally said.

"So how long will the process take for me to not become human?"

"I think the simplest way to say is that you'll become a hanyou. Half-human and half-yokai." she said. This peeked everyone's interest as they have heard of many legends and folktales on yokai.

"What type of Hanyou? And how long?" Naruto asked, generally curious on what type of hanyou he'll become.

"I would say fox since I was the demon influencing your growth, but who knows. The power might change you into something else, based on the Shinigami's preference. Although you'll shows signs soon enough. As for how long I will say around 2-3 years. Depending on how reckless you are with the powers." Naruto just pouted with all the girls giggling at Naruto's antics.

After dinner, Naruto asked Ahri and Tazuna to stay behind to talk about something.

"I want to head to Uzu tomorrow." Ahri looked curious at her vessel.

"Why?" she asked.

"I want to see my homeland, and we might find some valuable stuff there if we go digging around." he explained.

Ahri nodded, he was right. There would be plenty of valuable treasures left behind by the Uzumaki Clan. Treasures that can help Naruto in rebuilding the village and bring in allies to the village.

"Alright I agree with the idea. Plus it give us an idea of how long construction will take." Tazuna said.

The three went to bed (with Ahri going to the guest bedroom and not back into the seal), but for Naruto it was just the beginning.

* * *

Naruto opens his eyes to find himself in an endless black void.

"What the hell?! Where the hell am I?! Hinata? Ahri? Anyone?!"

A dark chuckle filled the void.

" **HEHEHE. It good to see you again, Hikari. It's been far too long.** " the dark voice said.

"Who are you? Show yourself to me!" Naruto shouted to the void. The dark voice simply chuckled even more in amusement.

" **So demanding, Hikari. But if you insist….** " the dark voice said.

Naruto then felt himself be hoisted up into air by the collar. Naruto's eyes widen as he was face to face with an exact duplicate of himself. The difference being the twin had black spiky hair with red eyes and black sclera.

"Who are you?" His evil twin began to chuckle.

" **You can call me Yami. I am your inner darkness.** "

Yami began to tighten his hold on Naruto's collar, making lose even more of his limited air supply.

"What do you want?" Naruto choked out.

Yami's eyes gained a dangerous glint.

" **You have locked me away for so long. I don't appreciate that.** "

"I don't know what you're talking." Naruto rasped out. Yami simply chuckled again.

" **All will be revealed in time. But I'll let you go with this warning. Unless you confront your past, then you will never master that power.** "

Naruto's eyes widen. Was he talking about the Yokai Power? Yami just smiled.

" **Until next time, Hikari.** " Yami proceeds to snap Naruto's neck.

* * *

Naruto woke up with a start. He looked out to see that it was still late at night. He turns to see Hinata in her sleeping gown.

He sighed. His inner darkness, huh? Confront his past? Why can nothing be simple? His musings were cut when he heard some moaning from Hinata.

"Mmmm…..Naruto-kun...more." she moaned out. Naruto blushed, wondering what errotic dream was hinata was having. He gave her peck on lips before going back to sleep.

The next morning Naruto had explained the dream to Ahri. The raven vixen told him to ignore that until after their return from Uzu.

The group got a ship from Tazuna's friends and made their journey to Uzu.

The trip to Uzu was rather long due to not knowing exactly how to get there even with a map and Ahri's memory of how to get there. Hinata would blush as she looked at Naruto; her erotic dream from last night left her rather heated up. Naruto saw this and would continually tease the girl, getting her a lot more aroused than before, and unaware he was drawing the attention of two of the other females on the boat. Naruto and company decided to take this time to work on some chakra control exercises.

This went on for several hours until they finally reached the outskirts of Uzushiogakure, but were unable to continue to the Island of Uzu. The reason? There were several whirlpools all around the island, completely separating the island from the rest of the world. Everyone was shocked. How the hell were they supposed to get through that?!

"OH C'MON! Can anything be simple for once for us?!"

"WELL THIS IS JUST FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC!"

"What do we do now?"

"Well this plan went to the sit rather quickly."

 **BANG!**

Two people were holding their heads from the pain of being hit once again with a frying pan, courteously of Tsunami.

Ahri just laughed and explained that Naruto needed to perform a set of handsigns that open up a path for them to go through. Ahri then put one of her tails on Naruto's forehead as she passed the memories of what handsigns he needed to perform.

Naruto then walked forward before jumping into the water, but not falling into it by using the water-walking technique. He walked up close to the waterfalls, but stopped just far enough that he would not be swept in but the strong tides. He then begins a complex series of handsigns before slamming his hands on the water's surface.

" **Uzumaki Secret Art: Pathway of the Seas Jutsu!** "

At first nothing happened. Everyone, except Ahri, wondered if Naruto did something wrong. That was until the water began to quake and the surrounding area began to churn. Then to the amazement of everyone's eyes, the whirlpools began to disappear, until they vanished as if they were never there.

Everyone just gobsmacked at the scene, before Ahri told them they shouldn't wait too long and should quickly sail into Uzu.

It only took fifteen minutes to get to the shores of Uzushiogakure.

When they landed, they could see that the sand and vegetation was still growing and flourishing; as if time stopped and nothing had touched the land. Well except for the several skeletons and remains that can be seen scattered across the sand.

The group then began walking until they reached the withered gates that led to the entrance of the village. Everyone had trepidation about entering, especially Naruto and Tayuya, but they did not know what to expect.

As the group entered the gates, the site they saw was rather disheartening. The village was in complete ruins. Buildings had crumpled long ago with vegetation taking over. Many sections of the village had sunk into the sea due to time. However, the surprise was that there were no bodies anywhere! Which made no sense! There should be several remains of the countless lives lost when Uzu was ransacked. The several craters and remains of scorch marks proved there was a battle here.

So where the hell were the bodies?!

Ahri then explained that many of the Uzumaki clan probably activated a special seal that destroyed their bodies so one could have their secrets while also taking their enemies with them. Ahri then instructed Naruto to make as many clones as possible along with Tayuya and to spread throughout the village and collect every valuable item that they could find.

The group began looking around, marveling that many of the buildings that still remained slightly intact.

They soon reached a large building that was similar to the Hokage Tower. Once they reached inside to find the place barely standing with holes all over the building and most of the roof had collapsed long ago. The group looks around trying to find anything that was worthwhile. Naruto separated from the group as he was drawn to a flight of stairs that was barely being kept together. He quickly went up the stairs before walking down a hallway until he reaches a room.

Naruto enters a room that's very similar to the hokage office. He looked around to see that the room was relatively still intact, minus the shattered glass and several parts of the room falling apart. He walked over to the table in the middle. The chair was in pieces and most of the drawls were gone. Naruto then notices something on the ground. He picks it up and finds out that its a photo. He turn it and gasps at what he sees. A man in sixties with short, white spikey hair and beard wearing the traditional kage robes and hat. Next to him was beautiful red head woman with teal colored eyes. The thing that drew his attention was the small 6 or 7 year old girl in the picture. He recognized the girl, because he how she looked as a grown up and she had not changed much in those years. It was Kushina Uzumaki, his mother.

Does that mean the two in the picture are his grandparents? He ponders if this is the last picture of all three of them together. He looks back at the ground to see a seal array on the ground. Curious, but cautious he creates a shadow clone to release the seal in case of a trap. Thankfully no trap was sprung, but a letter did pop out. Curious, Naruto began to read the letter.

Later on, everyone begins to worry about what happened to Naruto. After locating his position and carefully going up the stairway, they find Naruto trembling while he silently sobbed. Everyone grows concern and are about to ask what's wrong when they see him clutching a letter in his hand. Ahri slowly takes the letter, she turns to see Naruto clutching a photo, but focuses on the letter in her hand. She looks up to everyone and they all nod and Ahri soon begins to read it.

* * *

 _If you are reading this, then it means Uzu has more than likely fallen to our enemies._

 _We have all fought valiantly, but it seems our time has come._

 _This war has cost the lives of many in the battlefield and in my home._

 _So many of my brothers and sister I've had to bury, including my own wife._

 _The only source of comfort I have is that my beloved daughter, escaped the chaos._

 _I pray that Mito will guide her with the time she has left and the burden she'll soon carry._

 _Kushina, my daughter, you were always my pride and joy._

 _Uzu may fall today, but Uzu is not a place, but its people._

 _Our brethren will scatter, but I know you will bring them back together._

 _You are the future and our salvation, along with any children you may have._

 _Good Luck, my daughter and never let the Uzumaki die with you._

 _Love always, your father, Garp Uzumaki._

* * *

Everyone had tears in their eyes as all the girls all try to consul Naruto until they felt something was off.

Power was emanating from Naruto as he was soon enveloped in a black aura as blue lightning began dancing around him. Naruto had never felt so angry before. His family, his clan, his people! Everything that was rightly his was stolen from him! Naruto gave off a roar of rage and anguish. Lightning exploded off his body as he released a beam of energy into the sky.

When everyone regained their bearings, they looked towards Naruto and were shocked at what they were seeing. Naruto was hunched over, but the changes to his physical appearance were very apparent. His nails had become sharp like claws, his hair had become wild and untamed with silver highlights; his birthmarks had become much dark in appearance, several parts of his body was covered in black markings; his eyes were slitted and glowed a menacing blue as lightning flew out of his eyes, and his teeth become sharp as his fangs protruded from his lips. However, the most shocking physical change were the dark wings that protruded from Naruto's back. They were multi-layered and similar in structure to a bird's, but the wings seem more scaly and had silver markings all over them. The other thing everyone noticed was the dark silhouette that formed above Naruto. It was in the shape of a monstrous quadrupedal creature with Naruto's wings.

Everyone stared wide eyes at this.

' _What is that?_ ' they all thought, except Ahri who looked in shock at the sillolute.

' _Of all creatures, The Shinigami chooses that?! A creature of legend that could rival my siblings and myself in actual power and abilities. I don't know if I should be relieved or worried at the power that'll be in Naruto's disposal._ ' Ahri thought in awe and some arousal.

Naruto continued to glare at the ground, feeling more anger than he ever had before. He had noticed the differences to his body, but paid them little attention.

' _ **Congratulations, Hikari. You've unlocked a portion of the Dragon Power within you. But make no mistake until you face me, you'll never master this power fully**_ _._ ' Yami-Naruto said to him.

Naruto paid little mind to Yami's rambling for the moment. He had bigger things to worry about.

He turned to everyone with a burning gaze of determination.

"This will not be the end. This is far from the end. I will not their sacrifice be vain. My brethren, my clan, my people, my grandfather will not have died in vain. Uzu will rise to glory once again!"

* * *

It took some time for Naruto to calm down and be able to retract the extra appendages and transformation. Ahri said that he probably won't be able to use those appendages again until he more control of the power, and they can't ever rely on him always getting emotional to use that power. Hinata and Tayuya commented that they liked the wings. This got them kisses on the cheek, which caused the two to blush. Ahri pouted that she did not get a peck on the cheek. However, when Naruto was about to give her one, she turned her head and Naruto gave her a kiss on the lips. Naruto moved backed with his face red as Ahri giggled in victory as she walked away. The girls not wanting to be out done by the fox vixen, each gave Naruto a kiss on the lips before walking away. Naruto just stood frozen before he regained his senses as he followed them to find more valuable items.

The rest of the day was spent on collecting anything they could find, and planting a seal to allow them to teleport whenever they want without having to travel by sea, thanks to Ahri. Although they will have to test it with a shadow clone to be safe.

The group returned to find that someone was waiting for them. This person was a pale-skinned woman with dark purple hair and reddish brown eyes. She had a rather voluptuous figure, and was wearing a long revealing, violet dress, sporting a striped pattern. All the guys blushed as the girls minus Ahri glared at the woman in envy.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Tazuna asked politely. The woman smiled.

"I was sent here to help Naruto-kun." she replied. This cause everyone to perk up.

"Me? Not to be rude, but why would such a pretty lady like yourself want to help me?" Naruto asked as he pointed to himself. The woman just smiled in amusement.

"Aw thank you, Naruto-kun. You're as cute as I was told." she giggled, with Naruto blushing a storm, while Hinata and Tayuya were not the least bit amused.

"To answer your question, of course I came to help you. Why else would the Shinigami bring me here?" she said innocently.

That made everyone stiff as their eyes widen. She couldn't mean?!

"Y-you mean you're...…" Naruto stuttered out as the woman nodded.

"Yes I will be one of the many allies that the Shinigami will bring to you. My name is Ultear Milkovich. I am a half-blood or demigod to some. Daughter of a mortal and a god. I am the daughter of Medea, goddess of magic. And we have much to discuss, Naruto-kun~."

She ended with a lustful purr as he glopped Naruto into a hug with his head between her breasts. Tazuna glared in envy, Tsunami blushed as she covered Inari's eyes, Hinata and Tayuya glared in envy and jealousy for the woman's figure, and Ahri just giggled in amusement at the scene.

Things were just getting interesting for the future Uzukage.

* * *

 _ **Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Yes, Ultear is in this story. Please note that while in context she is the same as the one from Fairy Tail, her origins are completely different from her Fairy Tail counterpart, but will important to the story.**_

 _ **Now I will to say that there will be SEVERAL elements/abilities/characters making appearance in this story as Naruto travels, trains, and gains more allies to help bring Uzu back on top. I won't name the series that I will use and how they will pertain to the story. That will be a surprise.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello everyone, welcome to the next chapter of Neo Uzu! Now this chapter marks the true beginning of this part of the story. Part 1 of this fic will mainly on Naruto gaining allies, rebuilding Uzu, mastering his powers, and finally getting the members of his harem. Now I will say that the harem will be complete by the end of Part 1. That I can guarantee with certainty.**_

 _ **There will be references to other series, either characters or attacks, so keep an eye out for them.**_

 _ **Now on with the chapter!**_

* * *

 _The first mission of the Seas_

One month has passed since the young woman known as Ultear came into the lives of Naruto and company. It had been a rather _interesting_ experience for all of them.

Ultear explained that the Shinigami brought her to assist Naruto in his development and to help him and his allies in the recreation of Uzushiogakure. She also explained that the Shinigami may bring others to assist as powerful allies and perhaps something more for Naruto. This got Naruto and the girls, except Ahri, to blush a deep crimson. What didn't help was Ultear's chest bouncing in front of him as she teased Naruto. The blonde-teen could do nothing, but faint after the over-stimulating image, which got a giggle out of Ultear and Ahri. Ultear then explained that one of the things she wants to teach Naruto and the others about is magic.

This surprised Naruto and the rest as they believed that magic could only be found in fairy tales. However, Ultear explained that magic has been part of human civilization just like chakra. After all chakra existed in everyone and no one became apparent of it until Kaguya awakened it within her. Her sons then taught the rest of their followers how to unlock it as well. Magic works the same way. The biggest difference being that magical energy is created by absorbing particles from nature known as eternano particles. Once a persons magical container is awakened in a person, they automatically absorb the particles into their bodies to replenish any depletion of their magical energy. There are also several types of magic just like with jutsus. Ultear offered her vast knowledge of magic for them to use as they liked. Naruto and the others were ecstatic! This could be really be useful for them, and could be a useful edge against their enemies. Each of them decided to learn some basic magic before getting in into the more complex subjects.

Naruto stated they should all put some focus on learning teleportation and telepathy magic. This intrigued everyone and explained that being able to communicate with everyone on the fly without interference and teleport to one another when there's danger will be a very important skill to have for themselves and for their allies. Everyone agreed to that logic and began to set aside time to learn telepathy and teleportation magical.

While this went on, Hinata asked Ultear and Ahri for advice on herbs and other plants that could be crushed and mixed to make more potent healing herbs and poisons, which the two were happy to show her. Ultear also gave her some books on Water and Wind applications in the medical field along with several others on human anatomy and biology. Hinata took this with great appreciation along with the other books and scrolls she borrowed from Naruto's collection that came from Uzu and his parents.

Speaking of that incident. Ever since that day, Naruto trained like a man possessed. He continuously worked with his element and chakra manipulation along with getting a much better handle with his sharingan, although he still had two tomoe. But that was a temporary setback for now. His efforts even left Ahri stunned as he continued to pile all of the training regiments and barely stopped until he collapsed on the floor from exhaustion.

The over-zealous determination helped him grow and with his ability to create hundreds of shadow clones, Naruto's abilities shot through the roof. He had a much better handle of his elements and could now perform jutsus for each of them. Although he still did not have the timing or skill to manipulate two of the elements together to create a jutsu, but he was getting there.

His skills at sealing were now at low to mid-jonin along with his chakra control. This meant that Naruto and Tayuya could finally start to learn how to use the chakra chains of the Uzumaki Clan. The two were progressing quite well in the vixen's opinion. They had also been studying everything they acquired from Uzu. Which seems to be a surprise after surprise. They remembered to set the whirlpools up again to keep unknown strangers out, while they used teleportation seals to send Tazuna and his workers into Uzu to work on restoring and reconstructing the island village, and to return back to Wave. Tazuna mentioned he got in contact with all Naruto's allies and they all agreed to maintain their alliance for the time being until Naruto can get Uzu off its feet. Inari was learning to gain access to his chakra system and also magic with everyone else.

The most drastic change to Naruto was in his attire. All of the girls, with Tazuna's family backing them up, told him that the orange jumpsuit had to go for several reasons. One, the thing made Naruto look like he just came from a prison asylum. Two, he only wore that suit in particularly because it was the only thing he could afford, and he wanted to gain the attention of Konoha; something he no longer desired or wanted. Finally the suit made him too recognizable. So Naruto changed his outfit with suggestions from Ultear, Ahri, and Hinata. His new attire consisted of dark blue ninja pants with black sandals wrapped in red tape. On his arms, he wore black arm warmers that reached just below his shoulders shoulders and were also covered in the same red tape. He wore a skin tight, black tank-top. On top of this he wore a black cloak with a white fur lining around the neck with a clear cape on his back that went down to his shins. The Uzumaki symbol was placed on the back and the sides of the shoulder. The finally piece to the outfit was a white kitsune mask. The unique ability of the mask is that once placed on his face, his hair changed from sun-kissed blonde to jet black (Basically Menma's outfit from RTN except the cloak is not as long and the symbols are the Uzumaki Red Spirals).

Needles to say it was vast improvement if the blushes from Hinata and Tayuya, and sexy smirks from Ultear and Ahri were anything to go by. The last noticeable things to occur in the month was Naruto taking Hinata and Tayuya on a date.

Hinata's date included a nice dinner before taking walk alongside the beach before sitting down to have a drink and toast to a bright future. The date ended with a very heated and make out session between the two lovebirds.

The date with Tayuya was nothing as extravagant. It was a simple picnic at the top of hill near a waterfall that gave a nice view of Nami under the moon. Naruto was going to give her a light kiss on the lips, but Tayuya, getting a bit impatient, pounced on Naruto and proceeded to give the blonde a very aggressive, but passionate kiss that Naruto easily returned. Now Tayuya joins Naruto and Hinata in the same bed.

Ahri didn't seem put off that she didn't get a date. She said she's a patient vixen, and when Naruto is ripe and juicy, she'll pounce on him. She ended it by giving Naruto a very wet and sensational french kiss before walking off. All the while giving Naruto a nice view of her plump ass as she swayed her hips. The scary/exciting part was that Ultear was giving him the same predatory look that Ahri before kissing him.

All in all, it was a very productive month for everyone.

* * *

We now find everyone enjoying some relaxation from their current activities. The air was getting rather chilly, as winter was fast approaching. Snow was an inevitability, so work was gonna be slowed down due to the weather conditions. Everyone was enjoying a nice cup of hot chocolate as they enjoyed the quiet evening. Tazuna had come back, exhausted from his hard work on the island. Normally restoration work like Uzu would take years if not a few decades at least. But thanks to Naruto and his ability to create hundreds of clones along with their allies discreetly sending supplies, work was going at a much faster pace.

Tazuna estimated that Uzu should be restored in around 4 years. Though that's just the physical aspect. They still needed people to live on the island and have it financially back. But that can wait. They had plenty of time. They just had to take this one step at a time. Naruto was currently on the couch as he was snuggled with the girls each taking a side and enjoying the peaceful tranquility. However, Naruto was cut from his musing when Tazuna called him over.

"What's up. Something wrong with the reconstruction?" he asked. Tazuna shook his head.

"No. No. The reconstruction is going great, thanks to you and your allies. I swear, I will never understand how your village did not see that you're like a goldmine in getting allies."

Naruto just chuckled.

"Yeah. You can blame that on their naivety, arrogance, and stupidity." Naruto replied and Tazuna nodded.

"Can't argue with that." he said.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Naruto asked again.

"Well, one of my pals came back from his usual trip to the Land of Sea. The place is known for exotic items and its amazing fish. It's one of our best customers to trade with and their items are usually at high prices in other nations." Tazuna explained. Naruto could tell something was off.

"I am guessing something has gone wrong, right?"

"Yeah, my friend told me that recently, a lot of the fishermen and locals have been disappearing. The natives say this is the cause of some sea monsters."

Naruto titled his head. "Sea Monsters?"

"Yeah, they come from the depths of the ocean and grab whoever is unlucky to be in their line of path, and they're never seen again."

Naruto looked skeptical at this.

"No offense, Tazuna. That sounds to me like some local superstition. What would interest me in this?"

"Well, the thing is that around ten years ago, a similar series of disappearances occurred."

Naruto's eyebrow rose at this. "So the two are connected?" Tazuna nodded.

"I believe so. Especially after hearing this tidbit of information."

"Around that time, the locals said that a shinobi came to do some research on one of these islands. A ninja from Konoha."

Now Tazuna had Naruto's attention to the story.

"According to the locals descriptions, that ninja was Orochimaru." Naruto's eyes and the eyes of everyone else widen.

"OROCHIMARU?!" they all shouted.

"Yup, I couldn't believe it either, which is why I decided to take this more seriously and tell you about it."

Naruto looked deep in thought.

"So if Orochimaru is behind these disappearances, what could he be doing there now?"

Tazuna and the rest shrugged. Naruto was trying to think of a reason of why Orochimaru would be back on the island, until he remembered something.

"Y'know, when I was traveling with Jiraiya to find Tsunade, I read through some of his journals and he recorded that Orochimaru had several hidden bases all around the Elemental Nations."

This got everyone's attention.

"So, it's possible that Orochimaru has a base in the Land of Sea?" Tsunami asked. Naruto nodded.

"But what could he be doing there? I mean he has Sasuke, what else could he want?" Hinata asked.

"According to Jiraya's journals, he was always obsessed with gaining immortality to learn every jutsu in existence. He also had an unhealthy obsession with bloodlines, especially the sharingan."

"So he could be experimenting on people like before?" Tazuna asked in disgust. Naruto nodded. Everyone was looking at Naruto and saw a glint in his eyes. A glint they understood all too well.

"So I take it you want to go investigate this?" Tazuna asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, this is too good a opportunity to get a lead on Orochimaru." he said.

"Naruto-kun, what will we do if we run into Sasuke?" Hinata asked in concern. Last time the two fought, they nearly killed each other.

"Then we do our best to ignore him. Sasuke is currently the least of my concerns. However, if we are forced to confront him, then we hit hard and swiftly. Anything that can slow down Orochimaru, is a victory for us." he explained.

Everyone nodded at this. Naruto then turned to the bridge builder.

"Tazuna, can your friend take us to the a Land of Sea, tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah, just leave it to me, and you'll have a boat early in the morning."

Everyone nodded before they all went to bed.

* * *

The following morning, Naruto and his team were getting ready to embark on their journey. Naruto left a supercharged clone to continue working with Tazuna with the reconstruction. Tazuna was worried it would eventually pop, but Naruto said he pumped it with almost all his chakra along with some of Ahri's. The clone also had preservation seals on it to keep it from disappearing for some time. Tazuna appreciated Naruto's participation in the restoration. Ultear also left a clone in case anything happened as she wanted to join the group, so they could all bound together as a team and as lovers. That last one got all of them (minus Ahri) blushing, none more so than Naruto, even under his mask.

Naruto looked behind to see his team. Well more than just a team. They were lovers. They were a family. It made him sniff to finally have something like this. Especially after his horrendous team in Konoha. He turned to see Ahri give him a gentle smile. He almost forgot that Ahri was an empath, especially for negative emotions. He gave a nod of appreciation before getting on the boat. They bid their farewells to Tazuna's family as they began their journey to the Land of Sea.

The trip itself was meant to take around a few days, a week at best. Naruto, Tayuya, and Hinata took this opportunity to do some light training, which meant working on their control to make sure it was in tip top shape.

The nights were rather eventful as all the girls took turns to cuddle with Naruto, which also came with some very heated make out sessions. Although Ahri and Ultear would get WAY more frisky with their hands as they teased the blond with their bodies. Thankfully, they never went too far, but their teasing was pushing Naruto's hormones to the breaking point.

It was early in the afternoon when they reached the mainland port that trades with the Land of Sea. They quickly disembarked and wanted to start looking for any suspicious activities when they heard some screaming. All of them quickly rushed to the source and were shocked at what they were seeing. They were in the middle of the main market, and several civilian were being attacked by several creatures that looked like a cross between a regular person and some type of fish. Naruto then looked at the girls.

"Girls, you know the drill. Hinata and Tayuya, transform to conceal your appearance and make sure to only take them down when you're alone with the rest of us." The two girls nodded as they did the transformation jutsu. Tayuya had black hair with silver eyes, while Hinata had blonde hair with golden eyes. Naruto nodded at the transformations. "Now lets take them down hard and fast."

Naruto then created a few clones before they all jumped into the fray. One of the 'fishmen' was about to attack a young girl when it was sent flying back by a powerful roundhouse kick. The other fishmen and the scared locals turned to see Naruto in his masked disguise.

"I will give one chance. Give up and surrender, or fight and I kill you all. What will it be?" Naruto warned.

The fishemen decided to take a third option as they all ran as fast as they could and jumped into the water. One of the fishmen stayed behind and turned to Naruto. Naruto noticed it was fish girl with pale yellow skin with light green fish scales. She glared at Naruto before jumping into the water and disappearing.

Naruto then turned to see all of the natives rushing towards him, and shouting words of gratitude to him. The girls watched in amusement as Naruto was bombarded by the people giving their gratitude. Suddenly a middle aged man approached the masked blonde.

"Thank you for saving my people, young man." Naruto waved him off.

"It's no problem, it was the least I could do. Although I did not expect those things so soon when I arrived here."

"By the way young man, I must ask. Are you or any of your companions, shinobi?"

"Yes, myself and my companions are all freelance shinobi." This seem to lift the spirits of some the locals.

"Then please follow us, we could really use your help." They all began moving into the port's meeting hall.

"So Mr..."

"My name is Hitode." Naruto nodded.

"Can you explained what's been going on here?"

"It all started a few months ago, when many of our local fishermen began disappearing left and right. When we tried to search for them, we were attacked by those creatures."

The group saw how many of the locals bowed their heads as they shook in their place in silent rage.

"It continued liked this until they began attacking in broad daylight, and even attacking some of ships that enter and leave our ports. This has gotten very bad, because on of our trading ships that is constantly attacked by those things."

Naruto could only look in pity. If things continued the way they are now, then this land will crumble.

"Look I understand the distress you are feeling right now, and we are willing to help you settle this." Naruto said as everyone else nodded.

One of the men scoffed.

"How do we know we can rely on any of you? None of you look like much. Hell, you're wearing a damn mask."

"I wear this mask to hide my identity from strangers. I won't trust my identity to people I just met, regardless of who they are. Plus we are the only help you have, and if we leave now, how long will it be before you'll actually get help from one of the ninja villages? If they even send help at all."

Hitode and many others began to go on their hands and knees.

"Please, we will reward you handsomely if you help us." But Naruto waved him off. He didn't need money, but this gave him an idea.

"We will discuss rewards after we have helped you." Naruto said.

"Can I ask for your name?" Hitode asked.

"My name is Menma. Menma Uzukaze. These are my allies; Ur, Ahri, Rina, and Kagura." Naruto introduced them.

"Please someone take them to one of our hotel rooms." The group then went to settle in and work out their next move.

* * *

[Some time Later]

Later that night, Naruto was walking alone as he was enjoying the nice breeze with the salty air of the sea. Naruto heard something ahead and saw several kids throwing stones at a young girl on the ground. The sight filled Naruto with a large amount of rage as released potent amount of KI as he shouted at them,

"HEY YOU SHITTY BRATS. CUT THAT SHIT OUT!"

The children all went running in fear. Naruto sighed as he turned to see the girl looking at him with weary eyes. Naruto reached out to help her up, but the girl just slapped it away before slowly standing up and walking away.

' _Her eyes. They looked like mine once upon a time._ ' he thought before turning around and going back to his hotel room.

As Naruto was walking back to the hotel, he felt a pulse. He turned his head to the side of a building. He narrowed his eyes.

' _I know I felt something._ ' he thought before shrugging it off and disappearing in a shushin. Suddenly two figures appeared on the building Naruto was looking at.

"Whew that was close." one of the goons said.

"We'll need to be careful with that one and his allies." said the other.

* * *

[Unknown Location]

"It's an honor to see you again, Orochimaru-sama." said a man in white lab coat.

"It has been too long, Amachi." the snake sannin said. Amachi then noticed a young boy next to the bandaged sannin.

"This must be the young Uchiha you have taken under your wing." Amach said before he was bombarded by a very potent KI from Sasuke.

"I would refrain from talking to me. Trash like you should not talk so easily to your betters." he said in a arrogant tone.

"Now, Now, Sasuke-kun. Don't let Amachi words anger you. Why don't you go and take some fresh air."

Sasuke calmed down before scoffing and walking away.

"You must forgive Sasuke. He has a rather nasty temper." Orochimaru said in an amused tone.

"I'm surprised that you've haven't taken his body yet." Amachi said in confusion. He knew how obsessed the sannin was with the Uchiha's body. So now that he had it, what was he waiting for? Orochimaru simply chuckled in amusement.

"All in good time. I have waited for some time, a few more years won't bother me." he said.

"But I thought your body only lasted for three years?" Amachi asked in confusion.

"Indeed, but I have have made several improvements and now this body will last for nearly twice as long."

"What wonderful news. I must tell you that I have also made improvements thanks to your gene splicing research you provided for my Kaima project. I must also thank you for the specimen you have brought me. Especially that boy. His body is simply fascinating to test. Although his rampages are a real nuisance."

"Yes, Jugo with his episodes can be difficult to handle. It's one of the reasons why I kept the boy locked up. He proved to be such a lovely specimen for my curse mark research, but I have no need for him, anymore. Once you finish with your research, you can get rid of him."

Amachi nodded.

"As you wish."

"Tell me. What about the others you have under capacity?" Orochimaru asked in a curious tone.

"The girls are resilient as always, the boy barely converses, and those clans are getting more mysterious, the more I research them." Orochimaru nodded.

"I see. Well I must thank you for the notes on the bloodlines and your own research. I'm sure it can be somewhat useful for me. When you have anything new on those clans, notify me."

Amachi bowed in gratitude.

"Thank you, Orochimaru-sama."

"Don't disappoint me and take care of those intruders."

"You have my word. Those fools are dead."

* * *

The following morning on the main island, everyone decided to split up to ask the locals around the island and see if they can get any leads. It took some time, before Naruto found a lead from a woman that his lived on the island for years. She explained how she and her husband left to fish near demon island. She had dived into the water and got a hefty catch, but when she returned to the surface, her husband was gone without a trace.

This peeked Naruto's interest as he shelved this information for a later time. He then asked if there was a girl around his age with dark blue hair that wore bandages around her face, arm, and leg on the island. The woman explained that description matched a young girl by the name of Isaribi. She along with several other fishermen had disappeared some time ago, but she was the only one to return.

Naturally everyone suspected some foul play, but she never said anything and this caused everyone to believe she was involved in the disappearance, and thus began treating her like an outcast. Naruto felt sympathy for the girl, but even he could not ignore how suspicious it was that she was the only one to return. In hindsight, he could understand the islander's reaction. Even if he didn't like it.

So Naruto asked if she knew where Isaribi lived, and she gave Naruto a general idea of where she lived. Naruto sent a telepathy message to Ahri about his findings, as he went off to find the so called monster girl.

It took Naruto traveling for thirty minutes before reaching the outskirts of the island where Isaribi lives. As he walks on a rugged terrain near the shore line, he spots a small house in the distance. He quickly sped up and reached the house in just under a minute. When he reached the house, he was greeted to the sight of Isaribi being bullied, **AGAIN!** This time by some children that were throwing rocks at her. Naruto growled in rage as his eyes turned into slits as he released a potent amount of KI that got all of their attention. The children were understandably very frighten, while Isaribi was shocked to see him again.

"You brats have ten seconds to get out of my sight. **NOW!** " he growled.

The children took the hint and ran away. Naruto then looks at Isaribi who looks on in shock before her face morphs to one of annoyance. He goes up to her and offers her a hand, but she just rudely slaps it away again.

Naruto sighed in exasperation.

"You know, most would say thank you in this situation."

"I did not need your help!" she said cynically.

"Right, because you were handling the situation so well." Isaribi growled as she got up.

"What do you want?" she gritted out.

"I was asking around the island for you." Naruto said as he saw the girl glare at him with eyes full of anger and hatred.

"Why? Did they tell you? That I'm the monster girl? The bitch of the sea? Have you come to take my life to appease them?" she bitterly asked.

Naruto shook his head.

"My reason is because I want answers." he said.

"Answers to what?"

"Why are attacking and kidnapping fishermen on the island, and don't deny it. I know you were the one I saw last night."

"You wouldn't understand."

"You're right I wouldn't understand. I don't understand how you can hate being called a monster, yet you're just adding fuel to the fire by being the very thing you are hated for!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! You don't know anything about me! How could you? You don't know what suffering is like?!"

Isaribi was suddenly bombarded by a very powerful KI coming directly from Naruto.

"I tread carefully with your next words. They could be your last." Naruto warned darkly.

Isaribi gulped in fear.

"I will give you this one warning. Either stop or I will stop you and your accomplices. Even if it means I have to kill you all to stop this."

Isaribi stared at him in shocked as he turned and disappeared in a black shunshin.

* * *

Naruto reunites with his girlfriends before explaining his encounter with Isaribi. They understood his frustration, but told him that he should have kept his temper in check. Naruto nodded, which is why he left a clone to keep watch of her.

They all decided to wait for Isaribi to wait patiently.

Isaribi was secretly walking to some far off location on the island. Unbeknownst to her, the Naruto clone was keeping watch of her. The clone followed her until it sees Isaribi go through a cave near the shoreline. The clone dispels to alert the real Naruto. The team teleport to the entrance of the same cave, and quickly go through it to find an opening. They come come out to a shoreline with an exit to the ocean. They see at the top of the water was Isaribi and another man. He was tall and muscular with round dark sunglasses covering his eyes. For some reason Naruto and Hinata felt like they should know this person, but shook their heads.

"Looks like you were followed." said the man.

"Sorry." she muttered.

"We need to head back to base." he said.

The two quickly jumped into the water and disappeared from sight. Hinata quickly activated her byakugan to follow the two.

"I can see them! They heading out into the sea." she said.

"Great! How the hell do we find them now?!" Tayuya growled in annoyance.

"I know where they are headed." Naruto said as everyone looked at him. He turned to them.

"They are going to Demon Island, and that's where we are going to settle this."

* * *

[Demon Island, Hidden Base]

 **SLAP!**

Isaribi was on the ground, cradling her swollen cheek.

"You stupid bitch you had one job, and you blew it. Now we'll have to deal with these uninvited guests." Amachi growled.

"I should get rid of you, or just leave you as entertainment for my men." Isaribi looked up with wide, fearful eyes as she began to shake.

"However, you did bring me valuable info on the trading ships leaving tomorrow, so I guess I will let you off the hook for now."

Isaribi nodded in gratitude.

"Thank you."

"Now then if you do a good job in killing these intruders, I might consider changing you back."

Isaribi's eyes widen in hope at the prospect at being cured.

"I will take care of them, that's a promise." Isaribi said as she stood up and walked away. When she was far from hearing distance, they all began to laugh hysterically.

"You're one sadistic bastard, Amachi. You know that, right?" Amachi simply scoffed.

"I just know the best way to manipulate people to do what I want."

"Well, I should get in position for our little surprise." said one of the men.

"You do that, while I do some last minute work." the scientist replied.

* * *

Naruto and his team finally reached the island after persuading someone to lend them a boat.

"Hinata, do you see anything?" he asked. Hinata surveyed the surroundings until she saw something that caught her attention.

"There's a cave entrance a few miles ahead." she said.

The group trekked to the cave entrance and wandered in for a few minutes until they reached a fork with several different pathways.

"Great, now what?!" Tayuya growled in annoyance.

"Hinata, anyway of telling us which is the right one?" Ahri asked. Hinata shook her head.

"Gomen, all of these pathways are cloaked with chakra. So I can't tell, which is the right way."

"So we have to split up?" Ultear asked, and Naruto nodded.

"We don't have a choice." he said.

Naruto then creates several clones to take several of the other paths. Naruto goes on the path straight ahead, Hinata and Tayuya take one other path, while Ahri and Ultear take the last path available to them.

* * *

Clone Group 1 continued to trek the path they took. So far nothing has happened, which has put the clones on edge on how confident the enemy is that they'll win. Or they were dumb enough to not set up the security. The clones really hoped for the latter.

The clone team eventually reached a door at the end of the pathway. The group quickly splits and surround the door at different angles.

One of the clones activated the sharingan to peer into the room for any chakra signatures. Surprisingly, there was no one in the room. The only thing the clone could see was a single chakra signature. One of the clones finally decided to barge in.

Nothing happened.

….

….

….

Naruto was beginning to wonder, why they were underestimating them so much. Oh well, this gives his team an advantage.

He looks around to see several machines and computer panels around the room with several wires on the floor and ceiling connecting to the tube in the middle of the room. The Naruto clones looked around the room and found several piles of papers left behind.

The clones gave a quick survey at the notes written down.

"Blood and gene splicing?"

"Bloodline fusions."

"Artificial breeding and bloodline implants."

"Kaima Project."

"This has Orochimaru written all over it."

"These notes have some other people mentioned who assisted in his experiments."

"Any idea who they are?"

"The names here are Amachi and Hiruko."

"One of those two, or even Orochimaru is performing the experiments here."

"Anything on the tube here?"

"Something about the Hozuki Clan of Kiri."

"WHAT?! Give me that and dispel." demanded one of the clones. Soon one of the clones disappeared and the information transferred to the other clones and the original.

"Ability to turn their bodies into water using a secret technique exclusive to them."

"Hmmm. It looks like whoever is in charge here was trying to fuse this ability with his Kaima Project, and from what we have read and seen, its to turn people into some type of fish monster."

"That explains the demons and where the missing people went." said another clone said.

"Ho, this is an interesting development." another voice said.

Naruto and the clones turned to the tube to see a person with violet eyes staring at him. The person gave the clones a fanged smile.

"What's up?"

* * *

Another group of clones was slowing descending a flight of stairs in their route. They soon reached the end of the corridor to an opening. They all used their chakra to stick to the walls as they slowly trekked to the walls. They looked into the corridor to see several rows of bars going on for a bit with several men around each of the bars.

"This must be where they are holding their captives. Lets see if we can hear anything of interest." one of the clones said quietly.

The clones then uses their chakra to enhanced their hearing.

"I can't believe we have to be guard these fools."

"Just be quiet and deal with. Not like we have anything better to do."

"I can think of several ways to pass the time." One of the guards said. Naruto could hear a lot of whimpering and shuffling in the room. The captives were probably moving to the back of their holding cells.

"Why don't we have some fun with some of these females. They are quiet the lookers.

"Yeah, especially those feisty redheads."

"You bastards even try to touch us, and it'll be the last mistake you'll make!"

"Must kill."

"Morgiana! Karin! Calm down!"

"Like hell Honoka!"

"Rika I could use some help!"

"Like those two would listen to us! We should just take our chances and take on the guards!"

"You touch my So-chan, and I'll rip your balls off your dick!" growled a girl from the room!"

"I will not let you humiliate my clan or my sister's any further!"

"Sonia! Serafall! Please calm yourselves!"

"Let me go, Akeno! Same to you Raynare!"

"You bastards touch my daughters or wife, and I'll kill you!"

"We won't let you touch those girls, you sick bastards!"

 **SLAM!  
**

"Shut the hell up all of you! Need I remind you fish freaks, that without us you'll be stuck like this forever! So shut up and let us have our fun or you won't ever get that cure!"

Naruto had already stopped listening as he was now doing his best to keep control before completely losing it and slaughtering those bastards. One clone quietly moved in to get a clear shot at the goons. He took out a few smoke bombs. The clones discreetly rolled them into the room. The bombs reached the goons before they went off as they completely enveloped the room with dark violet smoke.

"What the hell?!" shouted one of the prisoners.

"What's going on?!"

"Smoke bombs?! We're under attack!" shouted the guard

"Someone set the alar-ugh!" said one guard before getting his head pierced with a kunai.

"What happened-" before another was killed from a slit throat.

"Someone he-" another guard fell.

"Mons-" said one of the last guards before dying as well.

The prisoners could only look on in confusion as they heard the cries of the guards. Just what was going on? Suddenly there was a large **SLAM** as the smoke cleared. There stood a masked ninja holding the last living guard by the throat. This gave the prisoners some sense of hope. Could this be the person to save them from this hell?

Naruto glared at the guard with pure hatred in his eye.

"Your gonna tell me everything you know about these prisoners and what plans you bastards had for all of them." Naruto said in a low growl.

"Never! I'll die before I tell you anything." the guard said defiantly. Naruto merely smirked.

"I knew you would say that." he said darkly.

Under the mask, his eyes turned into the sharingan.

The Sharingan, while immature, can still perform very potent genjutsus.

" **Sharingan.** " Naruto quietly muttered. The guard's eyes became dilated as the genjutsu put him under Naruto's complete control.

"Now tell me about these prisoners." Naruto demanded again.

"The ones behind you are mostly those we captured from the village on the main island. Amachi-sama wanted to use them in his experimentation in his Kaima Project to create an army of merpeople."

Naruto nodded.

"Is there a cure for this Kaima Project?"

"No, Amachi never had any intention of curing anyone. He made the lie up to always keep everyone under his lease. They'll be stuck like that forever."

This caused several of the prisoners to roar in outrage.

"What the hell?!"

"He promised us!"

"He played us for fools!"

"How can we face our families like these?"

"We'll be freaks forever!"

"What about the rest of us?!"

"Yeah what was gonna happen to us?!"

"Next, question who are in the bars behind you?" Naruto asked.

"They were members of clans that Amachi was interested in researching."

Naruto tilted his head.

"What clans?" he asked.

"The first two clans were known as Stiri and Leviathan Clans." said the hypnotized guard as members of the two clans growled at the guard in hatred.

"What did he want from the two clans?" he asked.

"Amachi wanted to research their ability to manipulate water, wind, and ice. The latter being used by the Levithan Clan."

This got Naruto to blink. This was getting interesting.

"Ice? Do they any relation to the Yuki Clan of Kiri?" he asked. This got the two clans to look at Naruto in confusion. What the hell was he trying to find out. Sonia was looking at Naruto with distrust.

"Amachi had the original assumption, but later concluded they had no relation. The Leviathan had more capabilities than the Yuki Clan ever showed from recorded documents."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"They can freely manipulate ice without hand signs and do it with some strange energy they're apparently able absorb into their bodies."

Naruto was very close to dropping the man in shock as his eyes widen to the size of dinner plates.

' _Wait is he saying the Leviathan and Stiri Clans use magic?! No, I need to tread carefully with this. They may not appreciate me nosing into their business. Plus I still have no proof to back this up._ '

"What did Amachi do with this information?"

"Amachi was fascinated by this energy, and did research on how to generate or manipulate this energy. When that failed he tried dissecting several members. What you see in the cages is what's left of the two clans."

Naruto's grip on the scientist's throat tighten ever so slightly as growled at the man. He could see from the corner his eyes, several of the prisoners sobbing at remembering their lost comrades.

"What about the other clan?" he asked.

"The other clan are some red heads that come from the Uzumaki Clan."

….

….

...

"WHAT?!" he shouted.

* * *

The original Naruto was going through the corridor he chosen as discreetly as possible. He soon reached a wooden door in a large hallway along his path. He slowly opened the door, and peaked inside. He looked around to see nothing, but rows of tubes inside with no one in sight. Naruto slowly went in as he looked around and examined to see the tubes were filled with what looked liked deformed human-fish like hybrids. As he was about to touch a tube, the floor below gave out, revealing a trap door. Naruto had little to time to react as he fell down the trap door.

* * *

Elsewhere, Ahri and Ultear were being surrounded by several deformed humans.

"Hey, Ahri, can you feel it." Ultear asked. Ahri's eyes narrowed as she let out a low growl.

"Yeah these people have a corrupted version of senjutsu in their bodies."

"The worst part is that its not in balance with their chakra and has caused them to go completely insane."

"Lets not forget those missing islanders that've been turned into those fish monsters. These guys however also have senjutsu implanted in them and have turned in mindless monsters."

"Meaning the only way to put them out of their misery is to kill them?" Ahri nodded.

"Yeah." Suddenly Ahri felt Naruto trying to contact her through their connection.

' _Ahri can you hear me?_ '

' _What's wrong, kit?_ '

' _I found the prisoners and I'm taking them out of the island._ '

' _Have you relayed this message to your original?_ '

' _He should be aware._ '

' _Okay._ '

' _There something you should know._ '

' _Some of these prisoners belong to clans. Two of which I think are able to use magic and there are some girls that belong to the Uzumaki Clan._ '

"WHAT?!" Ahri shouted out loud, surprising Ultear and the rest. Ahri dodged a surprised attack due to her distraction and quickly cut off the poor bastard's head off his body.

' _Yeah I was just as surprised. I'm taking them all out, along with another guy I found from Kiri._ '

' _Okay good luck, Naruto-kun. Please be careful._ '

' _I promise Ahri-chan._ ' Ahri cut the link as she focused on the enemy in front of her.

"What's up?" a curious Ultear asked.

"Naruto's clones found the prisoners and is getting them out." Ahri responded.

Ultear blinked in confusion.

"Why the freak out?"

"He found three clans also being held prisoner. Two of the clans he believes are magic users, and there are some girls from the Uzumaki Clan."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Ultear shouted in shock. She did not think they'll meet any clans that use magic so soon!

' _Then again, Naruto-kun seems to have kami-blessed luck when it involves stuff like this._ '

"Yeah I was just as surprised. But we need to focused on our current issue." Ultear nodded.

"Right." she said as the sey duo continued the vicious beatdown on the mindless monsters.

* * *

"So you're name is Suigetsu, and you want to resurrect the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and be their new leader?" Naruto inquired.

"Right." Suigetsu answered.

"And, you want to find Zabuza's blade, since he was your 'senpai' and it was meant to be passed to you if he stayed in Kiri."

"Right, again."

"And do tell me. How do you plan to do all this with Kiri still in a Civil War?"

Suigetsu shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey I never said it would be easy. But where's the fun of just finding them. That makes getting the blades more fun."

Naruto was in deep thought. If he got Suigetsu to join him, he could get some info on Kiri. It could be outdated, but any info from a swordsman of the mist could be very valuable. The question was how to get him to agree. He knew of only one way of getting him to join, but he really was not a fan of the idea. But it was the only idea he had to convince him to join his cause, and this would speed his plans to honor Zabuza and Haku.

"What if I were to tell you I could give you one of the blades. Specifically, Zabuza's blade." Naruto finally said.

Suigetsu blinked in his tank.

"What?"

"I can get you the blade, but I require something from you."

"What do you want?" Suigetsu asked with a suspicious tone. The last thing he wanted was to become someone else's lab rat.

"Nothing much for now, but we'll talk later."

Suigetsu thought about this. If he was being serious, then this could be his first steps to bringing back the seven swordsmen.

But how did he know if he could trust this guy?

"How do I know you're not pulling my leg?"

"Zabuza's blade was used as his grave marker and I know exactly where it is."

Suigetsu couldn't see Naruto's eyes, but his body language and tone told him he was not lying.

' _Well going with him is better than staying here._ '

"Get me out and get me the sword and we'll talk." he said. Naruto nodded.

"Right." Naruto said before smashing the tube and freeing Suigetsu.

"At least you got boxers on." Naruto commented on the former imprisoned teen's appearance. Suigetsu snorted.

"That was my only luck being stuck there."

"Let's get out of here."

"Don't have to tell me twice."

* * *

"Who are you?" Sona asked for the hundredth time.

"This is not the time or place for this conversation. So would you please just get on the seals." Naruto said impatiently. While Naruto could transport samll groups of people, large groups like this, caused him to use seals to help him. Thankfully he left a teleportation seals outside the cave in case of anything.

"Why should we trust you?" Raynare said. Naruto was getting impatient.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! Would you rather become breeding sluts for that bastard, Amachi?!"

"Watch you tone, asshole. You know nothing of what we have suffered. Do you know who you're talking to?!" Sona said in a arrogant tone.

Sona was then bombarded by a strong KI that caused everyone to buckle to their knees. They looked to see the looming body of Naruto looking down at them as lighting danced around him. Even with mask on, they could tell he was pissed.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! I GO OUT OF MY WAY TO SAVE YOUR ASSES AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET?!"

Naruto was seriously getting tired of having to deal with people like this. He understood they've gone through shit, but did they really think that entitled them to say shit like that to him?!

Naruto would have said more if he was not ensured by chains colored yellow and white. He turned his head to see two of the Uzumaki girls using their chains against him.

"Hey don't yell at her!" shouted Karin.

"Don't even think about moving. Those chains will hold you down." Honoka said.

Naruto just sighed in annoyance before he released his own, silver, chains that broke the ones binding him. This shocked the red headed girls to the core.

"You have c-chains. But that's impossible." Karin said.

"The only way you could have is if you are-" Rika began as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I am an Uzumaki. I am half on my mother's side." he said

"But why the black hair?" Morgiana asked.

"It's a disguise to make sure no one will recognize me."

"So why are you here?" Akeno asked, trying to be considerate to their savior. It was the least she could do.

"I came here to find the missing islanders and to discover more about Amachi's connection to Orochimaru. But you guys are taking my priority at the moment."

Naruto then looked at them again.

"Now can you all please get on the seals."

Sona and several others were still hesitant, but Serafall walked up to him. The two stared at one another in silence. Everyone watched the interaction with anticipation, wondering what will happen.

"I trust you." Serafall finally said with a smile. Everyone from the two clans looked shocked at her declaration.

"Nee-san." Sona said with disappointment.

"So-chan, if wasn't for-" Serafall began before pausing. She blushed as she did not know what to call their savior.

"You can call me, Menma for now." Naruto said, noticing her dilemma. Serafall nodded in appreciation.

"If it weren't for Menma-kun, we would all still be in those cages. This is our only chance out of here. So let's take it." she said.

"I agree with the girl. I rather go with him then stay here." said one of the newly freed mermen.

Sona and several others looked between Menma and the ones on the seal before finally sighing in defeat.

"Alright you win." Sona relented. Serafall smiled in appreciation.

Naruto nodded everyone now on the seals.

"Lets go ." That was the clones last words as everyone was teleported out of the underground laboratory.

* * *

' _I can't believe for such an obvious trap. The girls are never gonna let me live this down._ '

Naruto stood up as two men fell down across from him. It was the one of the goons from earlier, and they were probably the ones tailing him yesterday.

"Looks like we have a catch."

"Too bad its only one, but I guess we could share beating him to a pulp."

Naruto glared as he flared his power causing the two to falter a bit.

"If you are so sure, come at me. It will be the last thing you'll do." he warned darkly.

The two shivered before regaining their confidence.

"You got quite the arrogance there."

"Reminds me of the Uchiha."

Naruto growled.

Arms stretched to grab hold of him, but Naruto jumped back. The other came behind, and grabbed his arm. Naruto felt a small bit of his chakra being absorbed before he kicked him away.

' _Now I remember these two. They were Kabuto's teammates in the Chunin Exams. What were their names? Yoroi and Misumi, I think?_ '

Yoroi kept trying to grab him to siphon his chakra. However he was soon captured by the legs by Misumi who gave a cocky grin.

Yoroi then grabbed Naruto on his head and began to siphon off his chakra, but Naruto barely felt anything.

"What the hell?! How much chakra do you have?!" an incredulous Yoroi asked

"More than you could ever understand." he said.

Naruto was soon enveloped in an electrical current.

" **Raiton: Electrical Pulse.** "

The duo of idiots shouted in pain as they were sent flying from the force of the jutsu.

Naruto then made several hand signs before he began charing lightning chakra to his hand.

He then made a beeline for Yoroi.

" **Chidori!** "

Yoroi was dead the second after his chest was pierced by the chidori.

"NO YOROI! YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Naruto empowered his kunai and shuriken with wind chakra before throwing them.

" **Shadow Shuriken Jutsu! Shadow Kunai Jutsu!** " Naruto shouted.

Misumi managed to maneuver through some of the attacks, but still got cut by the rest of the kunai and shuriken. Misumi managed to get in front of Naruto as he wrapped himself around the masked teen, and began to squeeze.

"I'm gonna make your death slow and painful." Misumi growled.

"You've got one chance to let me go or die a VERY painful death." Naruto darkly said. Misumi released an obnoxious laugh.

"Ha, you must be really losing it to say that." Misumi mocked. Naruto soon began to collect wind chakra into his right hand.

"I warned you." Naruto whispered.

" **Fuuton: Wind Scar!** " Naruto shouted. Several sharp blades of wind erupted from Naruto's right arm as they tore through Misumi's body. The man had little time to react as his limbs were cut off and then his entire body was sliced into bits and pieces. By the time the jutsu ended, all that was left of the man known as Misumi was giant pool of blood with chunks of the man's body scattered along the floor.

Nausea began to fill Naruto as he stared at the gruesome sight before him. The stench of the raw flesh and spilled blood caused him to go over the edge as he dropped to his knees, before ripped the fox mask off as he vomited all over the floor.

He continued to spill his guts for a few minutes before all that he could do was heave heavily as stayed on his hands and knees, shaking.

' _Naru…_ ' Naruto could vaguely hear something.

' _Naru..to.._ ' it sounded like a voice.

' _Naruto…..kun_ ' Naruto was beginning to release someone was calling him

' _NARUTO-KUN!_ ' Naruto jumped as he recognized the voice.

' _Ahri-chan?_ '

' _Naruto-kun are you okay?!_ '

' _I...I don't know._ '

' _What happened?!_ '

' _I used the wind scar on an enemy._ '

' _...I see. I can guess it left a gruesome for you to see._ '

' _Y-Yeah._ ' Naruto choked out. He soon felt a warmth filling his body. It was Ahri's chakra. Ahri thankfully leaves a portion of her chakra inside of Naruto in case of any emergency and she can manipulate it when necessary for Naruto.

' _Naruto-kun, I know how traumatizing it can be. But you need to focus. Finish this mission, and then you can let yourself go. But please bury this for now._ '

Naruto stayed quiet for a few seconds. He did not expect that much damage from his attack, even at low power. He was just planning to cut his limbs, not rip him to pieces. But was the alternative any better? What was he gonna do? Leave him on the floor without his limbs, or put him out of his misery. Regardless of what he did, the results would remain the same.

' _I understand, Ahri-chan._ '

' _Okay, see you soon, Naruto-kun._ '

Naruto then cut his connection with his partner. He needed to get up and save everyone else.

Naruto sighed as he slowly stood up as he put his mask back on. He flinched as he looked down to see his right arm shaking. He frowned under his mask. He still did not have enough control over the wind scar, which caused unnecessary damage to his arm. Hopefully he regains feeling soon. Naruto then began to take out several explosive notes from his storage seals.

There was some work to do.

* * *

Tayuya and Hinata finally reached the end of their corridor.

"Finally I was getting tired of all this walking." Tayuya said

"Me too." Hinata replied.

"See anything?" she asked.

"Only two. One is Isaribi and the other looks like that Amachi fellow."

The girls then busted the door down.

"Aw well it seems we have some unwanted guests. Isaribi be a good girl and take care of them."

"Why are you following this guy?! He's just using you!" Hinata shouted, hoping to get through to Isaribi, but she just shook her head.

"Like I told Menma. I have no choice. If I help him, he'll rid me of this curse."

"He won't cure you! He hasn't made a cure. He's just using you!" Tayuya shouted, frustrated at this girl's stubbornness. She could give Naruto a run for his money.

"No your wrong, he promised!" she insisted.

Suddenly Ahri and Ultear came from the door.

"About time." Tayuya said in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry we got preoccupied." Ultear teased.

"Oh more guests. This should be-" Amachi began before….

 **BOOM!**

An explosion rocked the cave as the the nearby wall collapsed and out from the dust came Naruto.

"Menma?!"

"Sorry I'm late. Had to take care of some annoying pests."

"Ah. So you're Menma? I was expecting someone more intimidating." Amachi mocked.

"I could say the same to you." Naruto retorted.

"Give up your surrounded." Hinata warned. Amachi had the nerve to laugh.

"And why would I do that? I am close to my next scientific breakthrough. I can't stop now."

"Well then you and your research can go up in smoke. **KAI!** " Naruto shouted

Explosions could be heard everywhere as the cave soon began to crumble around them. However, Amachi seemed undeterred at this development.

"Oh good job, but it will take more than blowing this island to slow my research down. Looks like it's time to relocate, come Isaribi."

The two began to walk away, the team tried to stop them, but the ceiling above them soon collapsed; blocking them from following the duo.

"Lets go we can catch up later." Ahri said.

The group nodded as they teleported out of the cave.

"Come one we need to stop them, before they stop the next trading ship. And this time Amachi will die." Naruto growled. Hinata and Tayuya seem concerned at Naruto's tone, while Ahri used her mental link to sooth her vessel as much as possible.

The team reunited with the freed prisoners. Naruto told them to head to the main island to reunite with their families and warn them about Amachi. Many protested as they wanted to fight, but Naruto said they have been through enough and to let them handle this. Before anyone could voice their displeasure, Naruto's team ventured off to take care of Amachi for good.

* * *

They eventually reached the merchant ships with most of them having been destroyed and sinking into the ocean.

Amachi was pleased with the progress until Naruto and his girls appeared before him. Amachi simply sighed in annoyance.

"You're a stubborn group you know that?" he said.

"This time, we will stop you for good." Naruto growled.

"You seem rather confident. Isaribi!" Isaribi in her Kaima formed jumped out of the water and got between the two sides.

"Well then before we begin let me bring in a special guest." Amachi said with a sinister smile.

Amachi then brought out a seal and opened to reveal a seal. " **KAI!** "

Out of the smoke came a tall orange haired teen in chains.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Allow me to introduce you to Jugo. The origin of the curse mark of Orochimaru."

"Origin of the Curse Mark?" everyone muttered in confusion.

"You see Jugo comes from a clan that is able to naturally absorb natural energy into their bodies through their skin. However, it seems they easily susceptible to becoming rampaging beasts."

Everyone eye's widen, while Ahri's and Ultear's narrowed.

"Orochimaru was fascinated by this and studied Jugo and using his own knowledge of senjutsu to create the curse mark of today. I'm sure you noticed some of the failed experiments in the labs."

"They lost any sense of logic. They were nothing more than insane beasts." Ultear said.

Amachi just waved her off.

"Aw science requires some sacrifice to advance."

Naruto let loose a burst of KI and chakra.

"Enough. You have spoken enough for one lifetime." Naruto snarled.

"Indeed the time for talk is over. Jugo!"

The restraints on the teen were released. He looked up at the group with a maniacal grin.

"Kill them all." Amachi said as Jugo began to laugh like a maniac.

" **HAHAHAHA! I HOPE YOU BASTARDS ARE READY TO DIE**! Jugo manaically screamed as his arm soon began to morph into a monstrous form with axes on the sides.

"Ahri and I will handle Jugo. Hinata and Tayuya will handle Isaribi. Menma, take care of Amachi." Ultear told everyone.

"With pleasure." Naruto said as everyone split off for their battles, leaving only Amachi and Naruto.

"Well it seems it's just you and me now, Menma."

"Not for long." Naruto growled.

Amachi just laughed as he took out two syringes.

"Allow me to show you the achievement of have I made with my own body!"

Amachi then stabs himself with the syringes as the liquids entered his body. Amachi soon starts to convulse as his began to grow and his muscles began bulging. His skin became white and gray, his hands and feet became claws, a fin grew on his back, his teeth become sharp and serrated, his eyeballs became jet black. By the end of the transformation he looked like a ten feet tall bipedal Shark.

(Think of King Shark from the CW's Flash.)

" **Feast yours eyes on the fusion of my Kamia project and Orochimaru's curse mark.** "

Naruto just looked annoyed.

' _Why am I always facing people with a shark motif. First Zabuza, then Kisame, and now this guy?! Did I piss off some fish god in another life?!_ '

" **Ready to die?** "

Naruto expelled some electricity.

"You first." he challenged.

Naruto then dashed in a burst of speed and landed a haymaker on the Amachi's face. But to his shock, Amachi barely registered the hit.

" **I thought you would have more to offer.** " he said in a disappointed tone before reeling his fist back.

" **This how you punch.** "

Naruto barely managed to dodge as the shark's fist slammed into the floor of the ship and destroyed a good portion of the ground around them.

' _Enhanced super strength. Reminds me of Tsunade._ '

Suddenly he disappeared again and reappeared in front of Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widen at the speed before he was hit the gut by the enlarged fist and was sent flying into the ocean.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted in concern.

"It's over he can't win." Isaribi said. She got two heavy glares and growls from Hinata and Tayuya.

"Quiet you! I'm not the one tied down by chains at the moment!" the hot-headed redhead shouted. She then turned turned to see Hinata looking on in concern before placing an arm on her shoulder.

"Relax, Naruto can handle this." she reassured her.

"But he's all alone."

"He has us, and we'll help him when he needs it, but he handle that giant piece of sushi. Ahri and Ultear already finished their fight and haven't done anything, because they know Naruto can handle this."

Hinata nodded, but still looked on in concern.

"Naruto-kun is struggling." Ultear said.

"Relax, I know my kit can handle this." Ahri said.

Meanwhile, Naruto had still not risen from the ocean.

" **C'mon boy! Don't t tell me all those threats were for boasting!** " Amachi mocked.

Suddenly several dragons of water appeared and made a beeline for Amachi.

" **Is that all you can hit me with? Water dragons?!** "

Amachi slammed his fist into the water dragon and caused it to explode. However, Amachi noticed something was wrong. His concerns were confirmed when he saw a number of gashes and cuts on his arm and forearm.

" **What the hell-** "

He was cut from his musing when another, much bigger water dragon slammed into his chest. He could feel several gashes ripping his chest open as he slid across the water's surface.

Before he could react, Naruto jumped out of the water with a sphere of chakra on his hand.

" **Rasengan!** "

The sphere was slammed into Amachi's chest as he was sent even further back as he sank into the ocean in a giant boom as the water rose into the sky.

Naruto continued to wait to see if that finished the battle. However, that went out the window as he heard some chuckling as Amachi appeared on his feet again.

" **I must say I underestimated you. That attack was quite damaging. If it weren't for my transformation I would be dead.** "

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the transformed scientist.

"How are you still standing? No transformation could be that powerful."

" **You forget I used young Jugo's DNA in this transformation along with some of those Uzumaki girls. Their DNA came an incredible life force and an amazing healing factor. I can heal from any injury so unless you got something that can disintegrate me, you have no chance!** "

Naruto released an inhuman growl from his throat at that.

' _This is the first time I actually hate my genes. I am going to kill this bastard for using my clan for his sick experiments._ ' Naruto snarled in his head.

" **Shall we continue?** " Amachi mocked before going through some hand signs.

" **Suiton: Water Gun!** "

" **Raiton: Zaker!** "

The two attacks of water and lightning collided causing an explosion in their arena. The two stared at one another waiting for the other to make the next move.

" **Just be honest, you had no intention of curing Isaribi and the others. You were just using them until they solved their purpose before you got rid of them. Don't deny it, since I got it from one of the guards.** "

Amachi just scoffed.

" **So what if I was going to throw them away? They were tools. And like any tool, when they are no longer useful, you throw them away and get a new one. Besides, Isaribi was just so pathetic. I had no intention of healing her or the others; I made up that little lie to her about a cure, and she's on her hands and knees begging me for it. Saying she'll do anything to get the cure. I wished I let my partners have some fun with her before now, and at least she would have been useful one more time. But, oh well. We can't have everything, right?** "

Isaribi was shell shocked as she couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Everything I did was all a lie." she whispered in horror.

" **Now then let's get on with our battle**."

Amachi jumped into the water. Naruto looked around before Amachi came out and slashed Naruto on his back.

"AGH!"

Amachi jumped into the water again. Naruto tried to find him again, but he a cut across his chest for his efforts. This continued for several minutes as Naruto was cut and slashed again and again.

Finally Amachi rose up as Naruto was bloody with several gashes all over his body and blood was oozing from the bottom of his mouth and down his mask, and the left eye piece of the mask was ripped off revealing his eye.

Amachi looked interested at what he was seeing.

" **Hmm. Well this is interesting. You're an Uchiha.** " Amachi hummed.

"Your point?" Naruto snapped.

" **I thought all of you were killed off years ago.** "

"Reports have been greatly exaggerated."

" **Well this is interesting. First I meet that Uchiha with Orochimaru and now I meet you.** "

' _So Sasuke and Orochimaru were here. Oh well less trouble for us._ '

" **Now then I've had some fun, but it's time to kill you.** "

Amachi dashed at Naruto with his clawed hands extended to pierce his chest. Suddenly, a wall of water appeared in front of Naruto.

" **Like that will stop me!** " Amachi said.

Amachi pierced the wall and went right through Naruto.

" **Ha I win brat!** " Amachi shouted in a gleeful tone.

However, Amachi's victory was short lived as he could tell something was wrong as Naruto just smiled before turning into electricity.

" **AGH!** " Amachi grunted as his entire body was enveloped in electricity.

" **A lightning shadow clone?!** " Amachi said in shock.

Suddenly several clones jumped out of the water as they held onto him. Then another Naruto came out with his hand soon becoming coated in lightning.

" **Chidori!** "

He stabbed Amachi in his lower abdomen. Naruto then jumped before making a seal with one hand.

" **KAI!** "

Then all of the clones glowed before they all exploded in an electrical flash on Amachi. The deformed sharkman was sent flying back from the explosion. As Amachi tried to stand as his skin was swizzling from the burns he received from the electrical explosion.

He looked up to see Naruto with most of his wounds gone.

" **How are you healed?!** " Amachi said in shock. Naruto just smirked under his mask.

"Thank my mother's side of the family along with some special gifts I have." Naruto teased.

Amachi just growled.

" **That won't be enough to stop me boy as he stood up**."

Naruto noticed there was still a noticeable hole where Amachi was pierced with the chidori. Naruto examined Amachi's body as he saw electrical currents still going around his body. This gives Naruto an idea.

" **Raiton: Zakeruga!** "

The beam was similar to a regular Zaker, but it was condensed into a spiral beam. Amachi just laughed.

" **That attack won't work!** **Suiton: Water Gun!** "

The two attacks collided, but to the shock of Amachi, the Zakeruga pierced through the water attack and landed a direct hit on him. In the exact location where he was hit by the chidori that was still open. He then felt surging pain as he felt his insides get electrocuted as the attack when through his body and then out of it.

Amachi fell to his hands and knees. Even with the healing factor he could feel the damage was significant enough to take some time to recover. He looked down to his lower abdomen to see the gaping hole still present. He also noticed electricity still going through him.

" **Why am I still in pain with electricity?** " he muttered to himself.

Then he remembered something about the explosion.

" **Wait the clones?!** " Naruto smirked.

"That's right. The clones were charged with electricity when they went off. I hoped that you being soaked with water would increase the damage due to water being a huge conductor for lightning. But when it didn't do enough damage, I noticed some electricity remained and decided to use it to my advantage. The Zakeruga is a lot stronger than a regular one, and is able to absorb electricity to make itself stronger."

Amachi growled.

" **You planned this from the gecko. Charge me with electricity to get your attack to get stronger as it went through, damaging internally and externally?!** " Amachi accused. Naruto just looked amused.

"Maybe~. Now give up, or you can resist and I kill you. Please choose resistance." Naruto growled.

Amachi growled back in defiance.

" **Like I will lose you! I still have my last trump card. Come Umibozu!** "

Suddenly a giant blob of water came up from below Naruto.

"What the fu-"

Naruto was cut off as he enveloped by the blob.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted in worry.

"What the hell is that?!" Tayuya asked in disgust at the creature.

" **Behold my loyal servant, The Umibozu! A water demon I discovered years ago that obeys all my commands. With him in the seas and this body I will be invincible. I will be King of the Seas.** "

Suddenly parts of Umibozu began to be frozen in ice.

" **What the hell-** "

Suddenly chains grabbed Amachi by the wrist and ankles. Suddenly Sona and Serafall appeared around Umibozu with Karin and Honoka holding Amachi in place. Morgiana and Rika appeared by Hinata and Tayuya. Then Suigetsu appeared out of the water and stabbed him with a sword he found in one of his opened wound. Amachi coughed up some blood.

"What are all of you doing here?" Hinata asked.

"We came to help." Rika responded.

" **You ungrateful brats. We were on the threshold of a scientific breakthrough and this is how you repay me?!** " Amachi asked in rage.

Suigetsu scoffed.

"Screw you doc. You just saw us as lab rats. And it's time to pay."

Suddenly an explosion of power got their attention.

" **Umibozu!** " Amachi shouted in horror.

Naruto appeared in his dragon form. His body was covered in a black and blue aura as scales covered the visible parts of his body, but no wings appeared like before. Serafall and the others that had arrived were shocked at the transformation.

"He's using it again." Ultear said.

"Hopefully he'll end this." Ahri said.

"Sui **get** su, **Kar** in, **Hono** ka let **him** go. Th **is is my** fig **ht to fin** ish." Naruto said in a distorted voice. The others were a bit concerned with Naruto and what he was asking of them.

"You sure man?" Suigetsu asked.

"Menma, we have him where want him. We can take him together!" Karin said, but Naruto shook his head.

"D **on't** wo **rry I'll en** d t **hi** s." he said. The three looked at one another before reluctantly moving away from Amachi.

The moment the chains were gone Naruto disappeared in a burst of speed before appearing in front of Amachi, and delivered a devastating haymaker to his fish face, and continued to do so for several minutes until Amachi had enough.

" **I will not let end like this!** " he roared defiantly.

The two began trading blows back and forth, but Naruto had the advantage. Naruto delivered a harsh fist to his gaping abdomen that made Amachi roar in agony. He clasped his arms and slammed them on Naruto's head and the top part of mask broke off as blood spurted out of his head, and part of his hair turned blonde.

Naruto staggered from the blow as Amachi was about to attack again, but Naruto caught both of his arms. Then Naruto looked at him with inhuman snarl on his face. Then the half-masked teen used an incredible amount of his chakra into his arms, and began to pull until….

 **SNAP! SQUISH!**

He ripped the arms right out of the arm sockets. Amachi wailed in pain as blood spewed from his body like crimson geysers.

Everyone was left stun at Naruto's brutality.

"Damn Naruto is brutal." Tayuya said.

"He's must still be pissed at what Amachi has done." Hinata explained.

"Damn that is hot." Ahri purred.

"Yeah it is." Ultear said.

Naruto then coated his left arm in wind chakra .

" **Fuuton: Wind Scar!** "

Amachi's chest was ripped opened even more. Blood oozed out like a waterfall and several organ and pieces of muscles and tissues were falling out.

Naruto decided to end this for good as he began to concentrate his chakra swirled into his right arm. He was forming a rasengan, but was pouring more chakra than normal. Soon a rasengan the size of a basketball was in his hand.

"That's a big rasengan." Tayuya muttered in awe.

"This is the end! **Odama Rasengan!** "

The attack slammed into Amachi and there was a flash before the mad scientist's body was ripped to pieces in violent explosion of blood, guts, and gore. Naruto was breathing heavily from the large amount of chakra he wasted, and the damage taken in the fight. Darkness soon began to settle in as his senses were shutting down. The last thing he could hear as he was losing consciousness were the shouts of people calling his name.

* * *

…..

…..

" **Still got a lot to learn Hikari.** " Yami Naruto said.

"What do you want?" Naruto wearily asked.

" **Just to say congratulations. Those were some amazing kills.** " Yami complemented.

" **Ruthless, Painful, and Sadistic. I knew you had it in you.** "

"I did what was necessary." Naruto retorted.

" **Keep telling yourself that. You know deep down you hated them. You wanted to kill them. You enjoyed killing them. You loved it. Just like you wished you could do the same to all those bastards in Konoha.** "

Yami then gave Naruto a demonic smile.

" **I know you all too well , Hikari.** " he said.

"Are we done?" Naruto asked in exasperation. Yami just sighed at Hikari's stubbornness.

" **If you want it to end, you could fight me.** "

"No, at least not yet."

" **You can't wait forever.** "

"Maybe, but today is not that day."

" **Whatever you say Hikari.** "

Naruto's world became black again.

* * *

Naruto woke up to find himself on a small mattress. He looked to see all the girls around talking with one another.

"Hey everyone." he said softly as all the girls turn to see him awake. Naruto grunted in pain as they all jumped on top of him to glomp him in a hug.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata said in joy before smacking Naruto on the chest.

"Don't scare us like that again." Naruto nodded.

"What happen while I was out?"

"Everyone is celebrating and rejoicing at the return of the missing villagers. Everyone even apologized to Isaribi for blaming her, although she keeping her distance and staying with the others."

Naruto looked at Ultear.

"Did you confirm?" Ultear nodded.

"Yeah. You were right they do use magic." Naruto began rising out of the bed despite the protest of the girls until he was leaning on the wall to stand.

"Lets go talk to them." he said. The girls were going to deny this, but knew how stubborn he can be, and decided to help him stand as they went to find everyone in the living room talking. Suigetsu was the first to notice them.

"Looks who's up. Nice to see you up, boss man." Suigetsu said with a smirk. Naruto smirked back.

"Likewise, Suigetsu."

"Well, who are you really?" Serafall asked. Naruto sat down on one of the available couches.

"My real name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

Everyone's eyes widen in shock.

"Wait you're related to the Yondaime Hokage?" an incredulous Sona asked. Naruto nodded.

"He's my father." That got everyone's jaw to drop onto the floor.

"Damn." Suigetsu summed up.

"Wait, what are you doing here? Why aren't you in Konoha?" Akeno asked in confusion. They were surprised to see the faces of their saviors darken in rage.

"Well it went something like this…." Naruto began before explaining how he was banished for the mission to bring back their renegade teammate and for being a jinchuuriki. Everyone was left shocked and disgusted by Konoha's actions. The Uzumaki girls were especially pissed off by how their brethren was treated.

"Damn, that's some bullshit." Suigetsu said. Naruto nodded.

"Indeed. Which comes to my proposal." This got the clans attention.

"Which is?" Serafall asked.

"Join me and become part of my village. The new Uzushiogakure." he said. The Uzumaki girls were shocked to hear that he wanted to bring back their ancestral home.

"Your clans would be adopted into the clan and can become part of Uzu as their royal pillars along with any other clan we can convince to join us, and Suigetsu here can create his swordsmen group in Kiri or in Uzu if he wishes once he gets all the swords."

Everyone was in deep thought. This could be a new beginning for all of them, especially for some of the villagers that were still transformed. They were being offered to become part of something new. Something great.

"Hmmmm, I'm in. You seem to be a gaggle of fun." Suigetsu said.

"I will join as well. I would like a fresh start." Isaribi said as several other merpeople nodded.

"You have our support automatically with you bringing back Uzu." Honoka said as the other Uzumaki girls nodded.

"Leviathan? Sitri?" Naruto asked as he looked at the remaining two groups. Serafall then walked up to Naruto before stretching her hand out. She smiled.

"We will join you as well." she said. Naruto smiled in return as she shook her hand.

It seems the first clans to join have arrived and more to arrive soon.

* * *

 ** _Damn this took a while. Hope you enjoyed._**

 ** _Sona, Serafall, and several others are from Highschool DxD. You will be seeing more characters from this series._**

 ** _Morgiana is from Magi as I thought she would be perfect as an Uzumaki. But she won't be a normal Uzumaki. I will explain later._**

 ** _Rika is Lisbeth from Sword Art Online. SO imagine her with pink hair. I know that really doesn't make her an Uzumaki, but I'll just make her half Uzumaki and her lineage will be explained later as it will have a connection with someone else._**

 ** _Honoka is from a filler of Naruto Shippuden, so you can find her._**

 ** _So I covered the entire Land of Sea in one chapter and Naruto got several new allies that I will get into more detail later as the chapter would have been too long if I took time to describe every person in the clans._**

 ** _Hope no one minded the gore._**

 ** _Please Read and Review. Next Update is RDK._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello everyone. Sorry again for this late update again. But life decided to take all my free time and getting myself to sit down and write/edit is not that simple. You have to be in a certain mindset to be able to write fluently. I want to say thank you to all those who continue to be fans of this story. I know you have been waiting patiently and I truly appreciate your loyalty to my story.**_

* * *

 _ **Battle of Lightning! Evil Collects! Unexpected Discovery!**_

Naruto sighed as he laid on the grass as he gazed up at the morning sky. ' _Now I see why Shikamaru enjoyed doing this so much._ '

It had been around a few months since the new additions were made to his family, and everything was going well all things considered. Most of the new arrivals adapted rather quickly to their new environment. The mutated merpeople were welcomed with open arms by the Land of Waves. Since they couldn't reverse the transformations completely, Naruto suggested should make the most out of them. They easily became the best fishermen for the country and could easily travel to Uzu in minutes. Some of the ladies were easily taken to many of them.

Isaribi was also adjusting to the new life. However, she didn't want to be just a simple civilian. She wanted to use her abilities to help her new friends. This lead to her decision of asking everyone if she could be trained to be a shinobi. The other accepted her and Suigetsu along with open arms in the training.

Now Suigetsu was bit odd case to deal. The first thing he did when arriving at Wave was asking Naruto where Zabuza's grave was. Naruto knew he had to uphold his end of the agreement and took him to the grave site. It was highly amusing to see Suigetsu's gobsmacked face when he laid eyes on the sword. I guess he still believed Naruto would backstab him, which in hindsight, Naruto could hardly fault him for not believing him.

The biggest surprise for Naruto was that Suigetsu did not immediately run and take the sword from the grave. Instead, he walked over and slowly took the blade before chanting a few words. Before sheathing the sword and walking back with Naruto. It was the final chant. A way of passing the torch from one swordsman to another.

Then there was Jugo. Oh boy, Jugo was a hassle, but not through any fault of his own. Due to his clan's unique biology, he would go out into regular episodes of rage. Thankfully Ahri and Ultear developed a seal to suppress this bloodline until they help Jugo control those abilities without fear of going into a blind rage. Although they did give him the ability to switch the seals off when he is in combat. Naruto and his fellow Uzumaki sisters that had the chain ability learned to use them to restrain Jugo until he calmed down from his psychotic episodes of rage.

Naruto had to smile when he thought about his fellow Uzumaki sisters. Karin was originally from Kusagakure and actually participated in the Chuunin Exams at the same Naruto and Hinata were. When asked why she didn't proceed, she explained that her team got killed in the Forest of Death and she would have joined them if Sasuke hadn't saved her. This started a small infatuation with the boy, but that died after hearing what he did to her family. She then explained how a few months after that her village was attacked and she was kidnapped. She later found out that the one that orchestrated the kidnapping was Orochimaru, and then she was sent off to that lab with Amachi.

Lisbeth had a similar backstory, except she lived with her mother in Hot Water Country. Although she never knew her father; her mother explained that he was not an Uzumaki thus the pinkish hair, and where her skills with weapon forging and blacksmith came from. One day her home was invaded and that was the last she saw of her mother.

Honoka explained she was an orphan and did not know much of her parents. They did leave her with some journals that explained her heritage and the legacy she has to uphold. She was working with some scientists to create the ultimate summoning beast, but the beast went berserk and destroyed the entire lab. The last thing she saw before blacking out was debris collapsing on her. When she awoke she was caged by that bastard Amachi.

Then came the Leviathan and Sitri Clans. Those two had the most difficult time adjusting to everything. Not because they weren't welcomed. The people of Nami welcomed all the newcomers with open arms.

The problem was that many were still not very open to everyone due to the time they spent imprisoned. The most guarded were mostly the Sitri Clan, especially Sona as she still had trouble trusting Naruto. Although thankfully her sister was more than willing to be the intermediate to bring peaceful discussions. Naruto was very much considered making her head of foreign affairs since she seemed to thrive in the environment. Serafall giggled and said she'll do anything for her savior.

That was another thing Naruto noticed. The Leviathan clan were gigantic perverts/flirts! Serafall, Akeno, and Raynare would flirt and tease him on a constant and regular basis every time he passes by one of them. Hell, they would go out of the way to sneak a peek at his body, and sometimes try to cup a feel somewhere. Hell, they somehow convinced Hinata and the others to help them.

Needless to say, it left him twitchy for several days.

However, Naruto noticed that Serafall was a lot more upfront with her flirting and seem more clingy to him compared to the other girls. Hinata told Naruto that she may have gained a crush on him. Naruto said that this could have been hero worship. Hinata retorted that there was a spark of genuine affection for him, but Naruto wasn't sure what to do, because he didn't want to risk both of them getting hurt. Hinata suggested that he could get to know her, and where this affection goes. Maybe she'll even become another harem-sister, which caused both of them to blush red.

The Levithan Clan consisted of Serafall, Akeno, Raynare, Baraquiel, Shuri, Dohnaseek, Mitteit, and Kalawarner. While the Sitri clan consisted of Sona, Momo, Tsubaki, Rossweisse, Saji. Naruto was confused by how Serafall and Sona were sisters, but part of different clans. Serafall explained they were half-sisters; having the same mother, but different fathers. However, that meant little to them as they acted like sisters.

Although Serafall tended to be rather clingy when it comes to Sona, much to the latter's embarrassment. They were a colorful group of people and Naruto could say he got along with everyone in both clans.

Naruto sighed as he thought about the two biggest events that occurred these past few months. The first one was going to the village hidden under the stars and revealing a conspiracy being committed by the Hoshikage.

Apparently, the village was founded based on a meteorite, the locals called a star, landed close to a hundred years ago. It was through this meteorite that the village was built around. Later the shinobi of the village discovered that the meteorite emitted chakra-enhancing radiation and learned to harness it. It was the Shodaime Hoshikage that devised a training method that allowed his shinobi to absorb this radiation and gain supernatural levels of chakra.

However, with this great power comes great risk. The Sandaime Hoshikage discovered that the chakra of the meteorite took too much of a toll on the user's body. Such overuse would cause the body to become corrupted and decay which eventually would lead to the user's death. The Sandaime would ban the practice of the training, but he would later be assassinated by a power hungry idiot by the name of Akahoshi.

Akahoshi wanted the village to be recognized as one of the great villages along with the other five and reinstated the star training. The guy was a power hungry creep, and Naruto had no complaints in kicking his ass and ending the star training for good, which involved Naruto blooming the thing up to kingdom come. It was rather satisfying. In the end, several shinobi were saved from being corrupted by the star training, a tyrant was taken down, and Uzu got a new ally supporting them.

Next was going to the Land of Spring to meet up with Princess Kyouki. It was an interesting experience, to say the least. It was a fun reuniting with Kyouki and catching up with everything that's happened these past few months. Kyouki said that her country had been expanding its technology to encompass the entire country and not just near the capital. One showcase was expanding the railroad system so it passed through nearly every city within the country.

This would decrease travel time of transporting goods between towns and increase their efficiency for trading. Kyouki and her top engineers were even thinking of allowing the trains to be used for domestic travels by the people, but there were some kinks to still work out on that project. The same can be said with the blimps that Spring had in inventory.

Naruto was honestly by how far the Land of Spring took their advancements. He still remembered how swore his legs felt from trying to outrun that damn train. So using them for transportation was an ingenious idea.

Kyouki asked what is Naruto's plan regarding Konoha. Naruto explained that he'll leave Konoha alone for now. He did not have the resources yet to deal with that village, yet. Once Uzu has risen to power that's when we'll deal with them directly. Koyuki asked Naruto what will happen if Konoha tries to get him back.

Soon or later, they may want to get their jinchuuriki back, something that disgusted Koyuki to no end. Naruto says he has a plan to keep Konoha off his trail for some time. After much talks, Naruto and the girls decided to relax for the time they had. Naruto was enjoying some time in the hot springs. That was until Ahri and a few of the girls came out and joined. This got very bad for our blonde hero.

* * *

[Flashback]

" _Hmm. This feels nice." Naruto mused as he allowed himself to sink into the water. Naruto sighed in content. With how hectic things have, Naruto has not had a lot of time to rest and relax like this._

" _I could get used to this," he said out loud._

" _I agree, Naruto-kun." a smooth voice said. Naruto quickly turned and his face turned tomato red at what he was seeing. Standing a few feet from him were Ahri, Hinata, and Serafall. All of them without clothes with only a towel covering their modesty._

" _What are you doing here?" Naruto asked in a panicked tone. Ahri merely gave a small grin of amusement. "This is a co-ed bath, Naruto-kun. We thought you could use the company."_

" _That isn't a problem, right Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked with a small blush. "You wouldn't send us away, right?" Naruto gulped as he saw the three girls give him those big puppy eyes with quivering lips. He knew that resistance was futile at that moment._

" _No of course not. You can come in and enjoy the bath as well." Naruto said in a nervous tone."Yay!" the three girls cheered as they got into the water._

 _Naruto stiffens as Ahri gets right behind him. He could feel the warmth that was coming out of her body._

" _I'm not bothering you, right, Naruto-kun?" she asked. Naruto gulped. "N-N-No, you could never bother me, Ahri." He replied, but not daring to look back. However, if he did he would have seen the gleam in Ahri's eyes as she gains a small, seductive smirk on her lips._

" _I am so glad. It means we can enjoy each other's company~" she purred. Naruto shivered as he felt her blow behind his ear._

" _You like that?" Naruto gulped as he nodded. Ahri then got closer to his ear. "Good. I hope you enjoy this," she whispered. Naruto slightly jumped as he felt her hands get rather close to his thighs._

" _Um. Ahri?" he asked in a nervous tone. "Hmmm?" she hummed in question._

" _I-I-I…" Naruto tried to say something, but it came out as a garbled mess._

" _Something wrong?" she asked in a fake confused tone._

" _I...no...not exactly but…." Ahri giggled at her vessel. "Don't worry I'll make sure you enjoy this."_

 _Naruto could feel her hands close to his delicate areas as he could feel himself heat up like an inferno. Naruto then felt two pairs of arms grab him. He turns to see Hinata and Serafall looking at him with big puppy eyes with quivering pouts._

" _Naruto-kun we're here too," Hinata said._

" _It's rude not to pay attention to us," Serafall said._

" _Don't worry Naruto could make some clones to entertain everyone," Ahri suggested. Naruto felt his entire body go red with Hinata getting cherry red with Serafall getting a slight nosebleed._

" _Really Naruto. Would you mind?" Serafall asked in an excited tone._

" _Can I get one as well?" Hinata asked with a twinkle of excitement in her eyes. Naruto was getting dizzy from the girls' antics as he heard another voice interrupt them._

" _Is this an exclusive party or could anyone join?" Everyone turned and Naruto felt his heart pick up the pace again. There stood Kyouki with her hair in a bun with only a towel covering her body._

" _Nonsense, of course, you can join. The more the merrier, right Hinata?" Ahri asked as she looked at the lavender-eyed girl._

 _Hinata squeaked before nodding her head. "That's right."_

" _I don't mind," Serafall said. Kyouki smiled at the girls before looking at Naruto. "Naruto?"_

" _S-Sure of c-c-course." Naruto stuttered out._

 _Kyouki then got as she took a position in front of Naruto as she enjoyed the warm sensation from the waters. All Naruto could just stare at how prime her body was. No ounce of fat was on her, but she had a slim, but firm frame. Being an actress must help her keep in shape. Kyouki saw Naruto's staring and smiled._

" _So Naruto?" she asked as Naruto did his best to look at her face and not her body. "Hmmm?"_

" _About you taking multiple wives…" Koyuki started as Naruto felt his heartbeat go up a few notches. "Yes?" he said nervously as Koyuki gave him a sly smile._

" _I was wondering if I could join as well?"_

" _HUH?!" he shouted. All the girls giggled in amusement._

" _Is it shocking? You are seen as a hero in this country not to mention its thanks to you that my eyes were open. Plus I will need to conceive a child eventually. Who better to help me than the hero of these lands?"_

 _Kyouki then got very close to Naruto with Naruto getting a near perfect view of her cleavage that was squished on his chest. "So Naruto will you help me produce an heir?"_

 _That was the stimulation Naruto could take as he promptly fainted as all the girls giggled in amusement again._

 _All in all, he had a rather productive meeting in Spring Country._

[End of Flashback]

* * *

Naruto blushed at the memory before he shook his head as he sat up to calm himself down. He then took out something from his pockets. It was a familiar dark blue handle from his mission to the Land of Tea. The Raijin no Ken. Apparently, the locals from the country found it and decided to give it to Naruto as he was the one to defeat Aoi.

Unfortunately, the thing was damaged, so it could not be used properly yet. So Naruto's new goal was to learn about the seals used to create this weapon to understand how it works and maybe get it to function again.

Unfortunately, that was easier said than done. He had no idea how the Nidaime ever created this weapon as there weren't many mentions of the weapon in the academy or in Konoha's historical records. Plus any mentions of its creation and design would probably be in the Senju compound in Konoha, but Naruto believes he can find a solution with the scrolls and notes from his parents and clan.

"Naruto!" someone called to him. Naruto turned to see Karin came rushing towards with a slightly panicked look. "Karin, what wrong?"

"Come quick! Suigetsu is being unreasonable and you're the only one he'll listen to!"

Naruto sighed as he got up and the two rushed back to Tazuna's house.

Naruto finds Suigetsu arguing with Honoka and Lisbeth while everyone else is trying to calm them down.

"I said I'm going and that's final!" Suigetsu said. "You idiot, you need to hear if Naruto will approve of this!" Honoka said in an aggravated tone.

"Exactly! So you would stop thinking with your damn sword and use your brain for once!" Lisbeth said as Suigetsu glared at her. "Stay out of this berry-chan!" he retorted as Lisbeth growled at him. "Why you-"

"ENOUGH!" Naruto shouted as he got tired of the back and forth. "Now what the hell is this about?"

"It all started about an hour ago when we found three men drifting near the shores. We immediately took them to receive medical attention. Thankfully, none of their injuries were life-threatening."

Naruto nodded. "I see. Go on."

"Well, we find out that they are from the Katabami Gold Mines in the Land of Rivers. The Katabami Mines are one of the greatest mines in the Land of River, and one of the richest sources of gold in all the Elemental Nations. However, about six months ago, some hooligans called the Kurosuki Family appeared. They came under the disguise of providing protection before taking over the entirety of the mines. Anyone that was against them was buried alive or outright killed."

"Well, that's disturbing on numerous levels. But I am still not following why you're interested in this Suigetsu?" Naruto asked as he turned to the white-haired swordsman.

"It's because of the guy leading this family. They said his name is Raiga, one of the seven swordsmen of the mist." Suigetsu said as Naruto nodded. "So that's what this is about? But how are you so sure its the same Raiga?"

"Its because they explained the weapons that Raiga used. Twin slim, straight double-edged blades with upper-curved blades near the tip on both blades and another pair near the base of the blades. That description matches the Kiba blades of Kiri."

"Hmm." Naruto hummed in thought. "Come on, please this is a golden opportunity." Suigetsu pleaded.

"We could use this as leverage for negotiating with Kiri. Not to mention I could possibly get some info on Kisame from Raiga. Not to mention, after hearing it, not helping these people would leave a bad taste in my mouth." Naruto said out loud.

"Soooo…." Suigetsu drawled out. "Yes, Suigetsu we'll go to the Land of Rivers."

"YES!" Suigetsu said as he pumped his fist into the air. Everyone else merely rolled their eyes at his antics.

"However, you're not going without a team. I'm going since you're vulnerable to electricity. We'll also need a sensor and a heavy hitter." Naruto said sternly before turning to Karin and Jugo.

"Karin. You and Jugo are coming with us." Naruto said in a firm tone.

"WHAT?!" several people shouted.

"Are you sure?" Jugo said in an uncertain tone. He didn't think he was ready for an actual mission yet. Naruto nodded. "Yeah, everyone is currently busy. Plus it would be good to shake the team dynamics a bit." Naruto then turned to his furry partner.

"Ahri are you coming?" he asked in a curious tone, but the fox lady shook her head. "Unfortunately, no. I want to see how far you can go without my help. Nothing personal, Naruto-kun. But I want to see what you're capable of."

Naruto nodded. "Alright." Naruto then turned to his teammates for this mission. "Get ready for a long trip guys."

* * *

[Road to the Land of Rivers]

It was a few days later that the three men were healthy enough to escort them back to their country. The trip was going to take a few days, but Rokusuke was adamant of getting back home as soon as possible to save someone by the name of Kanpachi who was buried alive when they left.

Unfortunately, the man was probably dead at this point without any food or water. As they managed to get near a cliff connect to the mines, they decided to stop at a local curry shop.

"Welcome travelers, how may I help you?" the old cook asked. "We were hoping if we could stay for the night. We will pay you handsomely." Naruto said politely.

"Are you shinobi?" she asked as Naruto nodded. "Yes, we are on a mission currently."

"I see. Well, you are welcome to stay. Please sit down. I'll make some of my special Curry of Life. Karashi get a pot of Curry ready!" she shouted to the kitchen of the restaurant.

"Hai grandma!" shouted a voice back from the kitchen. Naruto nodded in appreciation. "Thank you." the group sat down to wait for their meals before planning out how they would infiltrate the mines.

"So what's the plan?" Suigetsu quietly asked. "According to the three men, we'll just a jog from the mines. So we'll stay the night and then head early in the morning, Hopefully, we'll get some reconnaissance done, and from there plan out how we can take them out."

"Agreed." his team said in unison.

"Here you go, everyone." the old lady said as she and her grandson handled out the food.

The food served was…..a black colored curry that was boiling. Everyone looked rather nervous, even the stoic Juugo was sweating a bit.

"Um...What exactly is this?" Naruto nervously asked.

"I feel like I am going to die from this." Suigetsu said, which could actually be literal due to the biology of his body.

"Or maybe something worse than death " Jugo muttered.

"It c-c-can't be that bad r-right?" Karin said in a hopeful tone. Although she was not being very convincing with her voice shaking.

"Well…..here goes nothing," Naruto said as he took a spoonful and swallowed with the rest doing the same. In an instant, all their faces went atomic red as their eyes popped out of their sockets.

"GAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" everyone shouted as they felt their bodies were literally on fire.

"Good kami that is hot!" Naruto shouted.

"Who the hell could stomach this?!" Karin shrieked. Suigetsu looked like a boiling puddle of water, while Juugo looked like he fainted from the curry.

"Well this was created I met two shinobi that were training here for days. One of them collapsed near my doorstep and I tried everything to wake him up, but nothing worked. That was until my grandson Karashi and I managed to create a curry that no one could sleep on. Thus the curry of life was born." Karashi explained as he came out of the kitchen.

"Who were these Konoha Shinobi?" Naruto asked in a curious tone, although he had a sneaking suspicion of who Karashi was talking about.

Karashi smiled, "Rock Lee and Maito Guy." Naruto sweatdropped at this. ' _Yep. It would be those two that could stomach this._ '

"Geez, those two definitely have stomachs made of steel." Suigetsu groaned as he finally regained some semblance of consciousness.

Everyone nodded as Juggo awoke from his heat-induced coma. "Agreed," he muttered.

"Everyone! Rokusuke is gone!" one of the civilians shouted as his burst into Naruto's room.

"What?!" Karin and Suigetsu shouted in annoyance and shock. "He's probably gone into the town by now." explained the other civilian as Naruto growled in annoyance. "That idiot let's go!" he shouted as everyone ran out of the curry shop and headed straight to the mines.

* * *

[Graveyard near the Mines]

"Hold on Kanpachi. I'll get you out." Rokusuke muttered as continued to dig to reach the coffin that held his friend.

"Is that so?" a voice suddenly said from behind him. Rokusuke jumped as he turned to see a cloaked man a few feet from him. He finally regained his bearings as there were several men around him.

"Ahhh!" he shouted as he tried to back up, only to realize as he looked around that he was completely surrounded.

"Looks like we're gonna have another funeral." said the lead cloaked man, Raiga.

* * *

"So that's the mine huh?" Naruto said as he looked down to several of the townspeople have to move several bags or carts of stones that contained the material for the gold.

"I can't wait to get my hands on Raiga." an eager Suigetsu said. Naruto tapped his shoulder to keep him from jumping down and start slashing away like a maniac. "Patience. Karin, what do you sense?"

"I can sense six chakra signatures. One is Rokusuke. The largest of the six has to be Raiga-wait. I sense another signature with Raiga. It's a child?" Karin began, before asking out loud in confusion.

"Huh. Never thought Raiga will have a kid." Suigetsu said in a stunned tone.

"Where is the child exactly?" Naruto asked. "It looks like he's on Raiga's back, but the vision is blurry. Maybe a genjutsu."

"From Raiga or the child?" Juugo asked, but Karin shook her head. "I can't tell."

"Hmmm." Naruto mused to himself. "What's the plan, Naruto-kun?" Karin asked. "For now, let's observe the activities. There are plenty of followers that we may not be seeing. So let's move."

"There are four signatures close to the mines." a childish voice said from under the hood of the cloaked Raiga. "Are they strong?" he asked.

"Very." the child confirmed. "Hmmm. I'll enjoy burying them." Raiga mused to himself as he moved into another location to greet his guests.

"Move it old man." shouted one of the cloaked men as one of the elderly workers fell to the ground.

"This is terrible," Juugo said with a frown on his face. "Naruto we've got to do something," Karin said as she wanted to jump in and save the wounded man. Naruto stayed silent as he watched the man get chastised by the cloaked man.

"Naruto?!" Karin shouted again. Naruto turned to look at her. "I know, but we can't risk blowing our cover so easily. That would defeat the purpose of what we're doing." Naruto said in slight frustration before looking back down and growling as the cloaked man was kicking the old man.

"However, I dislike seeing an old man beating like that, so let's go!" Naruto shouted as the four dashed down to the area below. Naruto quickly knocked the first goon out as it alerted the other four.

"What the hell?" said another goon. "Who the hell are you?" Suddenly the remaining goons were quickly dispatched by Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo.

"Good Kami!" the injured old man shouted in shock at what he just saw. Karin then approached the old man. "Sir are you-" Karin started as she stretched her arm out to help the old man before the man slapped her hand away. "What have you done?! Listen you need to beat me so that I won't get punished."

"Wait sir-" Karin said before the man began punching himself in the face. "Forget it. I'll just beat myself up." the old man was about to bash his face in with a stone if Naruto had not grabbed his outstretched arm before he landed the blow.

"Hold it. I know about the Kurosuki Family. We are here to help." Naruto tried to explain, but the old man was not listening to him. Suddenly they all hear a bell go off. They all turned to the direction of the bell.

"A bell?" Karin asked. "What does that mean?" Naruto asked as he looked at the man. The old man looked down in sadness as tears began to fall from his eyes. "It means another funeral has occurred. Every time that damn bell rings, it means that someone else is going to be buried. Poor Rokusuke." he said in a depressed tone.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he summoned several clones. "Take the old man somewhere safe. Let's go, everyone." Naruto moved to the Kurosuki household to end this for good.

* * *

"I remember Rokusuke. He was so happy when I first came here and took down the magistrate, and removing all the taxes. He laughed so joyfully. He was truly happy seeing me. Ah, how I love funerals. They make me so nostalgic." Raiga preached to his audience as they lowered the coffin down into the ground.

"Hmm. Four are closing in." the child said. Raiga merely smiled in anticipation. "Heh. More people to burry."

* * *

"What do you sense, Karin?" Naruto asked as they hid behind a few large rocks. "Rokusuke is in the coffin. But I am getting a foggy vision of Raiga and everyone else."

"Alright move out," Naruto said as they all split off while Naruto dashed forward as he took out several smoke bombs. While Raiga and his men were finishing burying the coffin were suddenly enveloped in black smoke.

"What?! Intruders!" several of the men shouted as Raiga disappeared. Naruto and his company easily dispatched of the minions with little difficulty. Karin used her sensory power to look for Raiga but was shocked when something seemed to be blocking her.

"Damn it!" She shouted in annoyance. Everyone looked at her in concern. "Karin, what happened?"

"I wasn't sure before, but I can tell that the kid with Raiga or Raiga himself is screwing with my sensory abilities," Karin said as that made the other three get tense as they couldn't rely on Karin to find the enemy in this fight.

"Maybe the kid he has a special bloodline," Naruto warned as the others nodded. Soon a huge mist began to cover the area the four are in.

"Be on guard everyone." Suddenly Naruto began to notice something. "All of you get out of the way!" The other had barely any time to move as lightning came down and struck Naruto. Up in his hiding spot, Raiga chuckled. "Another person to add to the funeral list."

"Wait. That one we hit is still alive." the child spoke. Raiga looked to his cloaked back. "What's that?" Raiga turned his attention back to the area below to see Naruto without any injuries.

"How the hell are you still standing let lone conscious?!" Raiga shouted in shock. Naruto gave an amused chuckle under his mask.

"That's my secret and for you to figure it out." Naruto mocked as Raiga growled in annoyance.

' _Are all of you safe?_ ' Naruto asked using his telepathy magic. ' _Hai._ ' They all said.

' _Alright. Stay in position._ ' Using his sharingan, he sees several enemies coming towards him. Naruto brings out two simple katanas as he charges them with lightning chakra. He charges at the enemies but he is shocked that his swords impacted a couple of boulders. Naruto was left dumbfounded. ' _WHAT THE FUCK?!_ '

Naruto jumped back and then detected another two enemies to the side. He wiped with his swords again...only to impact a tree. ' _WHAT'S GOING ON?!_ '

' _Naruto what's up?_ ' Suigetsu asked. ' _This enemy is more dangerous than expected. Not only can they disrupt sensors, and put people in illusions that not even doujutsus can detect or dispel._ '

' _WHAT?!_ ' everyone on his team shouted in shock. ' _Damn. That is a broken bloodline._ ' Suigetsu said. ' _Naruto any ideas?_ '

' _Here's the plan._ ' Naruto then began explaining his plan to everyone.

"One in the middle. Another to the left. Another to the right. One on the bottom cliff. The last one is on the middle cliff." the child said as Raiga nodded. "Can't have funerals for all of them. So I will have to make sure there is no trace of them left." Raiga said as he nodded to himself.

" **Fuuton: Whirlwind!** " A giant breeze blows through the mist, clearing the view for Naruto to see Raiga on top of the cliff. "WHAT?!" Raiga shouted in shock as Naruto stood there with an unimpressed look under his mask.

"You're gonna have to better than that Raiga." Raiga blinked before he hummed in amusement. "Hmmm. So you know who I am? Well, this will make things all the more enjoyable once I bury you!"

Raiga dashed downward in a burst of speed as his blades were coated in lightning. Naruto coated his own blades with the wind as the blades collided. Wind and lightning expelled everywhere. "Ho. I see you're a sword wielder. Tell me your name?" Raiga said with an amused tone.

"Menma Uzukaze," Naruto grunted as held his position against Raiga, who smiled when he told him his name. Raiga got a giant grin on his face. "Oh, that's a good name. I'll remember it when I have your funeral." Raiga said in an excited tone. "Is that so? Raiga, former member of the seven swordsmen of the mist." Raiga glared at Naruto. "Don't remind me of those dark days."

Naruto scoffed "Too bad. I want answers and you're the only one I can get them from."

"Like Hell!" Raiga said as he applied more pressure that Naruto easily returned. The two moved back to give themselves some space for their next attack.

" **Raiton: Lightning Ball!** " Raiga shouted as he fired off his attack. Naruto channeled wind chakra into his blades that became mini whirlwinds around the blades. " **Fuuton:** **Wind Blades!** " Naruto shouted as he launched several blades of wind chakra.

The two attacks collided, causing a minor explosion. The two ninja dashed forward, Naruto tried a cross slash, but Raiga jumped into the air as he performed a double downward slash, Naruto managed to block it, but the sheer force caused the ground beneath him to crack and led to Naruto stumbling a bit. Raiga used this opportunity to slam a roundhouse kick into the disguised blonde's gut sending him tumbling on the ground. Naruto winced in pain as he got up.

" **Thunder Funeral: Feast of Lightning!** " Raiga shouted as a surge of lightning made a beeline for Naruto. Naruto having little time to react as he charged his blades with lightning chakra as he blocked the attack. A surge of electricity was expelled in various directions as Naruto struggled to hold off the attack. The force of the attack was slowly beginning to push him to the side of the cliff.

The two continued to push at another. Something or someone had to give in. And something did. Naruto could hear something beginning to break like glass.

He knew his blades would give out soon so he needed to end this tug of war now! With one final roar of defiance, Naruto managed to finally push the attack back to Raiga, but it resulted in his swords shattering.

Raiga managed to dodge the excess lightning bolts. Naruto clicked his tongue in annoyance as he looked down at his broken blades. ' _Great I have done jack shit to him, and I just lost my swords._ '

"Nice comeback kid. Too bad it cost you blades." Raiga complemented. Naruto glared at the rogue kiri ninja. "Oh, I have a backup." Naruto smoothly lied. ' _NOW!_ ' Naruto mentally shouted.

"Raiga behind you!" The child shouted. Raiga had little time to react as Suigetsu appeared right behind him and performed an upward slash that ripped apart Raiga's cloak. A rather large bag that was on Raiga's back went flying in the opposite direction.

"RAIGA!" the child in the voice shouted. "RAMARU!" Raiga screamed in shock.

' _Karin, get that kid out of the battlefield now!_ ' Naruto mentally commanded. ' _Roger!_ ' Karin confirmed.

Raiga then glared at the two. "You're gonna pay for that," he growled. "It's been a while Raiga. Remember me?" Suigetsu said as he rested his sword on his shoulder. Raiga blinked as he recognized the white-haired swordsman.

"Suigetsu. Still, the same brat as I remember." Raiga mocked. Suigetsu did not take the bait as he merely scoffed. "Whatever. Now, why don't you sit down and relax, so we can discuss? We got some questions for you. Have you seen Kisame lately?" Raiga snarled.

"I hate that name with a passion. Same with the upstart Zabuza." Raiga growled out. "Too bad. We're not leaving without answers." Naruto said as he joined Suigetsu. The three were about to face off when they felt a spike of chakra as they some unfamiliar voices shout.

" **Duton: Mud Spear Fall!** " one voice shouted. " **Duton: Rock Avalanche!** " another one shouted. "MOVE!" Naruto shouted as the last thing on his list of things to do, dying by mudslide was not one of them.

Raiga and the two ran as they tried to escape the two jutsus. However, Raiga was hit by a stray rock spear. Naruto quickly went to help him, but that left them no time to run as both were swallowed by the jutsus. Suigetsu barely escaped by the skin of his teeth.

He looked around with wide eyes as he saw no trace of his boss. He knew Naruto would not die from something like this, but he still needs air to breathe, which he won't be able to do if he's buried under mud and rock!

"NARUTO!" Suigetsu shouted with no answer. He turned to see Karin running towards him. "Karin where is he?" He demanded quickly. Karin wasted no time using her inner eye to look for the two missing ninjas. Her eyes opened when she found her targets.

"I see him! He's still alive, but he's buried under all that rock." Karin said. "Tell me and Jugo where he is so we can dig him out."

Karin was about to speak when someone said. "I don't think so." The two turned to see a small platoon of Iwa shinobi. The two glared at the man in front as Suigetsu got into an aggressive stance with his hand on his blade.

"What do you want?" Suigetsu demanded.

"Simple. Control of these mines. With them, we'll have a foot in the Land of Fire." The two glared at the man as they knew what this is about. "So this is some grand plan to invade Konoha?" The Iwa ninja glared at Karin for reminding them of that village.

"Of course. Konoha embarrassed us with their Yellow Flash and we will finally have our revenge." Suigetsu raised an eyebrow. While he knew Iwa had some serious bad blood with the leaf after Naruto's dad turned the tide of the war, they never tried this directly to take land from Hi no Kuni. The Sandaime Tsuchikage was senile and bloodthirsty, but not crazy.

"I don't recall the Sandaime being that eager for war. Even for revenge. What's his gain from this?" Suigetsu asked. Whatever reaction he expected, it was not for all of them to start laughing. This put the two on edge.

"Is there something funny?" Suigetsu said with an edge. The head ninja finally calmed down from the laughing before he looked at the two in amusement.

"Let's just say that our village is under new leadership. One that will bring us back to its former glory. Now hand over the kid. Don't lie. We have a sensor too and they know Raiga had a kid that had a bloodline that could disrupt our sensory capabilities and had incredible genjutsu capabilities."

Karin and Suigetsu tensed as they waited for an opportunity to call Jugo to raise some hell. "Why should we?" Karin asked on edge.

"He has a very unique and powerful bloodline. We could use it in our ranks." The man said like it was the simplest thing in the world. "Over our dead bodies," Karin said defiantly.

Iwa ninja all looked unimpressed by Karin's bold stance. "Pity. Well, the girl looks like an Uzumaki. I'm sure our boss would love to get his hands on you." One of Iwa nin said with a lustful smile that made Karin's skin crawl.

"We're also searching for that Uzumaki that Konoha was stupid enough to banish. If we can get our hands on him, we can convince to join our cause in the destruction of Konoha and prove that Iwa is the supreme village in all of the Elemental Nations."

Suigetsu and Karin simply stared at the group of nin in front of them. 'This guy is a complete whackjob.' The head shinobi then looked at the two with an impatient scowl on his face.

"Now hand over-" The head Iwa ninja began to say, but…...

 **BOOM!**

"WHAT THE HELL?!" A pillar of chakra rose from the rubble and out came Naruto carrying an injured Raiga. Naruto looked at the group, with rage clear in his hidden sharingan eyes.

" **Prepare to die!** " Naruto snarled. Several of the Iwa nin were unnerved, but many were not the least bit intimated. "Let's see about that." one of the braver Iwa nin mocked. Naruto just viciously smirked under his mask. ' _We'll see about that. Jugo!_ '

Out of nowhere, comes Jugo with his arm transformed with a maniacal grin on his face. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! **TAKE THIS!** " Most of the nin managed to dodge, except for one unlucky bastard that was ripped in half.

"You bastard!" shouted one of rock ninja, angry that one of his fellow comrades was killed. Several of the men went through some hand signs " **Doton: Earth Dragon Bullet!** " they shouted as their jutsu combined to make an enormous dragon made of rock and mud. Naruto glared back at the dragon.

" **Raiton: Zakeruga!** " Naruto countered as he fired his spiral beam that ripped through the earth dragon bullet and pierced the lead user in an instant. "Dammit! These bastards aren't greenhorns!" one man said before his head was blown off by Juugo and his transformed fist.

"We need to-ARG" one began to say before he decapitated by Suigetsu. "Get the kid and the red-haired girl!" shouted one of the remaining Iwa nin.

"Like hell, you will!" Karin shouted as chains erupted from her back and went straight for the enemies. One managed to dodge, but the other was unable to dodge as he was hit with a crystal ball before he was pierced with Karin's chakra chain. Everyone turned to see Ultear standing a few feet from everyone. "Nice timing Ultear!" Naruto cheered as Ultear giggled. "Thank you!" Everyone then turned to the last remaining Iwa nin, who was sweating profusely.

"Shit I need to get out of here!" the man said as he turned only to see Naruto in front of him.

" **BOO!** " The last thing the Iwa nin saw was a fist slamming into his face and knocking him out. "Raiga!" Everyone turned to see Ranmaru kneeling near a mortally injured Raiga.

"Gomen, Ranmaru. This is the end for me." Raiga said weakly as Ranmaru had tears in his eyes. "You can't die. Please don't leave me." he pleaded. Raiga rose his hand and patted his head. "Don't worry so much. You'll be fine." Raiga then turned to see Naruto approaching him. He coughed up some blood before looking at Naruto.

"Can I ask you for a favor?" he asked weakly. Naruto kneeled closer to Raiga to hear his last request. "What is it?" Raiga coughed. "Can you look after Ranmaru for me?" he pleaded as Naruto looked at the crying child before he looked back at Raiga. Naruto nodded. "You have my word."

"Also to answer your question from before, I have no idea where the bastard Kisame is at. Haven't heard anything about that fish bastard after he left the village." Naruto sighed. A dead end. "Oh well."

"But I want to give you something." Naruto looked up and was shocked as Raiga weakly lifted his blades to Naruto. "Take my blades." Naruto continued to look in shock at Raiga while the others were just as stunned. Was he really going to get another set of blades of Kiri this easily?

"Are you sure?" he asked as Raiga nodded. "Yeah, I kinda destroyed yours, right? I feel it only appropriate you take it. And I trust you more than this white-haired bastard." Raiga weakly mocked as he looked at Suigetsu. "Screw you, asshole!" Suigetsu retorted although it did not have a lot of bite.

Naruto slowly took the blades in his hands before looking back at Raiga"I will take them and treat them with honor, Raiga." Naruto promised in a resolute tone. Raiga nodded as he gave one last weak smile. "Good." Those were the last words Raiga spoke as he finally past on.

"Raiga!" Ranmaru cried as he sobbed into the chest of the now deceased swordsmen. The rest remained quiet in respect to his passing. After several minutes, Naruto got up and walked over the still unconscious Iwa nin.

"Ultear I want you to help me manipulate this guy's memory," Naruto said as he glared at the Iwa shinobi. Ultear curiously tilted her head. "What would you like to replace it with?"

Naruto then explained what his plan entailed for Iwa, Konoha, Akatsuki, and the rest of the Elemental Nations. After the explanation, Ultear had to giggle a bit before she removed his mask and gave Naruto a quick kiss to the lips.

"A devious plan my future husband. I approve." Naruto blushed before hiding his face under the mask again.

* * *

The group would leave a few days later after giving Raiga a proper burial. Ranmaru decided to go with Naruto and company as he had nothing keeping him in the Land of Rivers. The locals were eternally grateful and their daimyo was willing to form an alliance to keep in touch.

Quite the successful mission all things considered.

"Well, you guys had one hell of an adventure." Tsunami commented as she and the other girls listen to the team's retelling of the events. Ranmaru and Inari were playing outside the house.

"Yes, we did," Karin said with the other nodded. "Well, at least you got something out of this," Ahri said as Naruto unsealed the Kiba blades as he held the two in his hands. He could appreciate the master craftsmanship that was dedicated to creating these blades. "Yeah. Though it will take some time getting used to these."

Before anyone could say anything, the door was slammed open. "Oi Naruto-nii!" Inari shouted as he burst into the house. Naruto asked what's up. "I just got a message from grandpa. He wants you to head to Uzu as soon as possible. He said he found something you should look into."

Naruto nodded as he got up. "Alright let's go." Everyone quickly made it to the main island. They traveled to one of the sacred temples located in Uzu to find Tazuna waiting outside.

"So what's up?" Naruto asked as he walked to Tazuna's side. Tazuna grunted, "Come inside and you can see for yourself." When everyone looked into the shrine as they saw much progress had been accomplished in the restoration of the interiors. However, they quickly noticed something off. There was a stone pedestal mounted onto the wall. The odd thing was the wall itself. It almost looked like a door.

Naruto looked at Tazuna. "A secret passage?" The bridge builder shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah. That's what I and everyone else thought. We've tried going forward, but we couldn't get any further. It looks like it needs a blood offering, but even with Honoka and Lisbeth, nothing happened. So I was hoping you had the magic touch."

Naruto then walks forward to the pestle. "Here goes nothing." He muttered as took out a kunai and sliced his wrist over the stone bowl below. For a few seconds, nothing happened, before a low rumbling could be heard as the pestle and the wall glowed a bright white. Everyone then saw as the wall was split in the middle as it opens inwards revealing a passage with a flight of stairs going down.

"Well this got more interesting," Naruto said. The group went down a flight of stairs. The passage was completely dark, but Ahri provided some fire to light the way down. They continued down for a few minutes until they reached another door.

"Whatever is behind this must have been really important to go through all this trouble," Tazuna said as everyone else nodded. Everyone had to wonder what were the Uzumaki Clan trying to hide down here?

Naruto offered his blood again as the door opens to a rather large room that looks like some kind of sanctuary. There were five pedestals that were arranged in a pentagram, and each one had an item.

The first was a broadsword with a blue handle with the curved yellow handguard. The blade had a platinum tint to it. The second looked similar as it was mainly blue and yellow with a silver blade. The third was a shiny gray blade with golden claws for a handguard. The one next to it looked like another broad sword with its primary color being blue and gold. For some reason, Naruto felt drawn to all the blades, but the biggest pull came from the last item.

However this one was not a sword, but a suit of armor. It was probably the most incredible suit of armor he had ever seen. It was pure white in color for the most part. The armor had several spikes coming out of the kneecap armor and the feet. The forearms had one spike coming out of the middle of the forearms. The helmet had a pale tan colored mask with golden curved horns with five white horns coming out of the back of the helmet. Naruto felt a great pull coming from the armor. Like it was calling to him.

"What is this?" Naruto asked in wonder as he continued to stare at the armor. Suigetsu was drooling as he looked at the blades and armor. He had to hold them. He was about to walk up to the blades when he felt two pairs of arms pull him back. He looked to see Ahri and Naruto holding him.

"What's up?" Suigetsu asked, which caused Naruto to blink in confusion. Why did he stop Suigetsu? It was like he felt compelled to stop Suigetsu from getting closer to the items in front of them. "I would advise you, Suigetsu that you not they to touch those items, especially that armor unless you want to be vaporized.

Everyone looked at Ahri as she is rarely this serious, and the way she looked at the items. She looks as if she's seen them before. Or at least she knew about them.

"Ahri-chan, do you know something about these blades and the Armor?" Naruto asked. Ahri nodded. "Yes, I have. I just can't believe it. They all still exist. I thought they were all destroyed when Uzu fell."

"Ahri what are they?" Naruto asked as Ahri sighed before looking at the blades. "The blades in order are Excalibur, Caliburn, Ascalon, and Durandal. These are the Celestial Blades of Uzu. You can say they are the precursor to the blades used in Kiri."

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted. "You're saying Uzu was the inspiration for Kiri to create the blades that are currently used by members of the seven swordsmen of the mist?!"

Ahri nodded. "That's correct." Suigetsu just continued to stand there as he recovered from the mind-blowing revelation. "These blades must be something special then," Tazuna commented as he remembered his close encounter with Zabuza's blade.

"The blades are very powerful and nearly indestructible. So no ordinary can stand up to them. All were created using special chakra-conducted metal. This means you can channel your chakra into the blades and it increases their cutting and piercing power. Not to mention by using the blade, you can naturally manipulate your elemental affinities with ease. It's said only the Uzukage was found worthy of wielding the blades. With just one blade, you can level an entire army with ease. Control all four, and you can have an entire village bow to you."

"HOLY SHIT!" Everyone shouted. They never thought they would find something this powerful in a hidden under Uzu. "Wait if all that is true, how come we have never heard of it?" Suigetsu asked. If something this power existed, why had none of the other villages mention these blades?

"The Uzukage would rarely use the blades, Suigetsu. They were only to be used for dire times for the village such as an invasion or war. Besides not every Uzukage could wield the blades. If Garp could wield the blades, I guarantee that Uzu may still be still standing today."

"Ahri, what about the armor?" Naruto asked. If the blades were this strong, then the armor was something else. Ahri shivered as she looked at the armor, something every one noticed. She gulped before she began, "This is The White Armor of Inferno. It was worn by Hariel Uzumaki, the first Uzukage. The power of this armor surpasses even the four blades, Whoever wears the armor could single-handedly take a village down on their own. If that person also had the four blades at their disposal along with the blades of the inferno, then nothing in the Elemental Nations could challenge you, except for the bijuu." Everyone's eyes were VERY close to popping out of their heads.

Good Kami the Uzumaki were a frightening bunch. Which just makes their defeat all the more surprising. There must have been something else going on during the invasion. Everyone paused as they heard some snaps and cracks from somewhere. They all turned to the source and were understandably terrified.

The source of the noise was none other than the inferno armor. Somehow the armor got out of its pedestal as it began walking towards the group. Everyone was frozen in absolute fear at seeing the armor moving towards them.

Ahri looked at the where it was heading. It was heading towards Naruto. Realizing what the armor wanted, she quickly got behind Naruto and began pushing forward.

"Ahri, what the fuck are you doing?!" He whispered. "Naruto, you're going to have to trust me. The armor wants you."

"Oh, so I am going to be sacrificial lamb?!" Ahri shook her head. "I promise that won't happen." Naruto looked at her for a few seconds before reluctantly looking at the armor as he began to walk forward. Everyone was whispering for him to stop, but he ignores them as walks forward as he and the armor stop as they meet in the center of the room.

"What do you want?" Naruto finally asked. The empty holes of the armor began glowing an eerie white as he heard a voice begin speaking to him.

" **You are the one at long last. I have been waiting for you, my liege.** "

* * *

[Far off location in the Land of Earth]

In a forest miles away from the village hidden in the stones, a young kunoichi can be seen walking through the forest area. She looked rather injuries with several cuts and bruises all over her body. The young girl was holding onto something in her hand. She stopped as she looked at the item in her hand. An Iwa headband with a red sash. Water began falling on the metal piece of the headband. The girl gasps as she realized she was crying.

The kunoichi wiped her eyes as she glared at the headband. She growled as she crushed the headband before dropping it to the ground. She then ripped some portions of their clothing before throwing them into the ground as well.

"They can't find me if they think I'm dead." She said before she began walking deeper into the forest. "I will make them pay for this. Killing my grandfather, my father, my family. I will make them pay." She swore to herself. "I will bring Iwa back to its true glory." Were her last words as she disappeared into the shadows of the forest.

* * *

[Tsuchikage's Office, Iwagakure]

"That is my report, sir." said a familiar Iwa Shinobi from the Land of Rivers. The Tsuchikage hummed in thought. "Hmm. This is startling news. Contact Orochimaru. We need to inform him of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki's fate." The Tsuchikage said.

"Yes, sir." His secretary said as she left the room. The Tsuchikage then turned to his bowing subordinate. He stood up as he walked towards the kneeling Shinobi. He then places a hand on his shoulder.

"You have brought me some valuable information, Gaku-San."

Gaku bowed his head in appreciation. "Thank you-gah" Gaku began to say but coughed out some blood as he looked down to see a bloody stone spear going through the center of his chest. He looked up to see the impassive face of his leader.

"W-W-Why?" He choked out. The Tsuchikage simply scoffed. "While the information you have given me was useful, you still failed your mission to a group of unknown shinobi. One of them possibly being an Uzumaki! I told you and the rest before I have a zero tolerance for failure." The man said before ripping the stone spear out of Gaku's chest and slicing his head off.

The Tsuchikage simply sighed before snapping his fingers as two Anbu appeared and took the corpse away. He then sits back as he looks down at the village.

"So much potential but completely wasted. Not one, but TWO Uzumaki were lost. Such a shame they have been such wonderful tools. I'm sure my captives would have loved to have met more of their extended family, I would have especially loved to see your face, Namikaze. To see the village you crippled, now have your son to use however they want. All because the village you gave your life for, can't tell a child from a bijuu. It's almost comical. Speaking of jinchuuriki I better keep those two on a tight leash, lest they try to escape once they hear the news." The man then smiled. "I wondered how you'll take the news, Konoha. Knowing that your jinchuuriki is now gone forever, and nothing to protect you now. Your days are numbered and I can't wait to see you all burn."

* * *

 _ **Well, everyone, I hope you liked this chapter. I apologize again for this late update. But I hope you enjoyed this nonetheless. I know I am going through this arc in single chapters, but honestly, they did not need to be several episodes long. Two to three at est would have been enough, but what can you do. I hope you liked the fight with Raiga, and some of the new toys Naruto will eventually get to use. I hope you enjoyed the references to the other series and the foreshadowing to future events in the fic. Next time we'll be seeing the return of an old friend. Please Read and Review and I hope to hear from all of you soon.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello everyone! Welcome to the next installment of Neo Uzu. I in a rush to post this as I literally leave for my flight to the Dominican Republic in a few hours. I hope you enjoy it and hope you are having a fantastic summer. Now much to say, but enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

 _ **The Stone of Legends**_

It was late into the night on the shores of Kaze no Kuni. There was a calming breeze that flew through the dry night air. Despite the relaxing atmosphere, it was far from peaceful tonight. If one were to focus on one of the nearby shores, they would see a wooden tower with a lit bonfire at the top. One would also hear the sound of weapons clanking against one another.

The battle waging was between a group of red armored soldiers and warriors from the capital of Kaze no Kuni. The armored knights were easily overpowering the country soldiers. Suddenly one of the soldiers was pushed a bit farther from the rest of his allies as the armored knight was about to slam its mace on the downed soldier when the knight was hit with several kunai. The soldier turned to see sand shinobi appear as they began giving aid to all the soldiers.

One sand shinobi managed to lodge several kunai into his armored opponent, only for it to stand back up without issue. "What the hell is up with this thing? Is it immortal?" asked the sand ninja.

Suddenly the knight slammed its mace on the shinobi's head ...only for the head to crumble into the sand as a puppet head came out. The puppet then opens its chest and drags the armored knight into before closing itself again. The puppet was soon surrounded by several other knights.

However, that did not last long as sand erupted at the center of the ant as it turned into a sand twister that swept all the knights and began ripping them apart before dragging them all down into the sand itself.

" **Giant Sand Burial!** " called out a monotone voice. From the shadows came out Kankuro as he observed the damage of the sand burial. "You're late, Gaara." the puppet commented to his brother. Gaara stood up as he gazed at the armored knight. "What are these men?" The two brothers then noticed one shinobi with two soldiers following the retreating knights into the sea with a boat. "Stop you, idiots! You don't know what's out there?!" Kankuro shouted to no avail. The boat continued into the darkness before it vanished from sight. For several seconds, there was dead silence as everyone waited for some cry or call to know their allies were alive.

"Fire the flare bombs," Garra commanded. "Hai. Gaara-sama!" When the bombs launched into the sky and illuminated the sky there were all surprised a massive ship across from them.

"What is that?" Kankuro asked in shock. "Is it a battleship?" one nin asked in shock. "If it is, then it's unlike any I have seen." commented a country soldier.

The ship then opened its side as it deployed its cannons. Gaara's eyes widen as he quickly summoned a giant wall of sand as the cannons fired several times and bombarded the wall for several minutes. When Garra dropped the barrier, the ship was gone.

Kankuro and Gaara assisted in helping the injured soldiers and shinobis that survived this attack, while also covering the bodies of the ones that sadly did not make it. This was not the first time this had happened. In fact, these types of attacks have been going on for several days. Several villages had been destroyed with hundreds of people ending up either dead or critically injured. The Wind Daimyo was understandably upset at these attack on his people and requested Suna's help in identifying these unknown invaders. "What now, Gaara?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara sighed as he looked at the soldiers and ninja as they picked themselves up and clear the damage down to the shore. "We need to report to the village and then we need help. We'll have to make a visit to him." Gaara said.

Kankuro smirked. "Heh. Been meaning to see the brat again," he replied. One nin looked between the two in confusion. "What do you mean? Who are you going to meet, Gaara-san?"

Gaara turned to the ninja as he gave a rare smirk to him. "An old friend."

* * *

[Land of Waves, A few days later]

"Welcome, Gaara-san. Kankuro-san. I hope you enjoy your stay." Tazuna announced cheerfully as he guided through the city to their destination. The two waved to the civilians that cheerfully greeted them. Kankuro was rather happy from all the attention, while Gaara was as stoic as always.

"Unfortunately, we can't stay long. We have come to see him? Is it possible to see him?" Gaara bluntly asked in a polite tone. Tazuna turned to the two as he gave a slight nod. "Yeah. He's been the rather busy fox. Either out in the field training or cooped up in his study trying something new with his seals. Seeing you guys should cheer him up a bit."

This made the two sand siblings pause as they looked at one another before addressing Tazuna again. "Is he okay?" Gaara asked in slight concern for his first friend.

Tazuna waved his hand. "Oh, he's fine. It's just we found a relic in his home and well, he's been…."

"Obsessed with it?" Kankuro finished. Tazuna scratched the back of his neck. "Not exactly. But he has been on edge I guess you can say. Especially after hearing about what his village did when they heard about his death." Gaara and Kankuro faces darken as they know exactly what Tazuna was talking about. "Thankfully the girls have managed to keep from going overboard. But maybe some time away can help him blow off some steam."

Gaara nodded. "I see."

* * *

[Forest near Tazuna's house]

The whistling sound of a sword cutting the air could be heard as the smell ozone filled the air as electricity danced around the area. One could see Naruto as all around him were several clones that had been cut by the blades or burned due to the electricity before dispersing in smoke.

Naruto sighed as he dropped onto the grassy plain as he looked at the scorch marks from his attacks along with the trees that were knocked down and the craters formed from the improved Rasengan he tested.

It's been a while since his unexpected meeting with the armor of inferno. After it spoke about waiting for him, the armor went back into its kneeled position and becoming silent once again. Naruto immediately summoned clones as they took the blades and armor out of the village and brought them back with him to Wave.

Ahri later explained that while the armor acknowledges Naruto as its intended wielder, it still believes that Naruto is not ready for it yet. The two decided that they needed to keep this armor safe and sealed away from anyone, which everyone surprising agreed on. The last thing they needed was some psycho getting their hands on the armor. Naruto began training could wielding the new blades, but Ahri explained it will take some time before he can truly master the weapons.

It was also a few weeks after that did they hear the reaction to Naruto and Hinata's staged death. Of course, his allies acted as they should as they mourned the loss of their hero/ally while blaming Konoha for their arrogant stupidity. Konoha had a much more…..expected reaction.

From what Naruto and his allies gathered, Konoha had one of its biggest celebrations when they heard of his death. The Hyuuga elders and several members in the main branch were overjoyed to hear the demise of someone they heard as worthless. Almost all of the civilians and majority of the shinobi were partying for days on end as they celebrated the death of the demon; believing that the Yondaime could finally rest in peace. With how long they celebrated, one would assume they had one a huge war or invasion.

The only silver lining was that there were some in the village that did mourn their deaths. These people included Tsunade, Jiraiya, Iruka, Hisashi, Hanabi, Ko, Natsu, several chuunin and jonin, majority of the rookies, the Ichiraku, and the few civilians that did not hate Naruto.

Other news they heard was that the Civilian Council in their infinite wisdom decided to revoke the Sandaime's law and revealed Naruto's status to the younger generation. However, the result was not what they expected. The younger generation was angered by the lies that the adults had been filling their head for years regarding Naruto. They were told that Naruto was a dangerous demon that they shouldn't associate with him. But it was all a lie. Many of them tried to justify their actions, but none of the children wanted to hear their excuses. Now the village felt almost split between the young and older generation. Naruto smirked in vindication at the predicament that Konoha was in.

However, something had changed in Naruto after hearing this. He always seems to be on edge and a lot more irritable than normal. It was like he was going to snap at anything and anyone that may push the wrong switch. Thankfully he never did but made him worry of being around anyone and would usually train away from the others or stay cooped up in his study. Everyone was worried about him with Hinata and the other females managing to always talk to him and sedate his nerves, but this uneasiness he had never disappeared. What's worse was that Yami had been more vocal in Naruto's subconsciousness.

Several nights Naruto could hear his laughs as he mocked him and causing Naruto to wake up in cold sweats from the nightmares he would induce on the blonde. He hadn't told anyone about this as he knew this was something he needed to settle himself and no one could help him, but himself. Naruto sighed as took out the Raijin no Ken from his pocket.

Naruto had finally managed to crack open the blade to see what made the blade tick and what he saw was nothing short of amazing. From what he saw and understood after going over several of his parent's notes, the Raijin was formed using a special crystal and an assortment of seals. This crystal was known as a Chakra crystal. A rare mineral that could absorb and conduct chakra like certain metals in the world. In fact, chakra crystals were so rare that if one could find a decent size one, they would be set for the rest of their lives. However, finding one in the Elemental Nations is next to impossible and could take a lifetime to even find one. The sole exception was Uzu.

Uzu had a gigantic mine several feet below the village. These crystals are one of the main reasons why Uzu was so rich in mineral and sought after by the other villages. As the crystals could be used in a variety of ways to empower civilians and shinobi alike. Naruto was hoping to find some of these crystals in Uzu, but he sadly found out that all the crystals had been destroyed with any remnants losing their power and becoming ordinary gems. The Uzumaki feared what could happen if their enemies got their hands on it and made sure it never would.

While he understood the reason, that still left him rather disappointed. Those crystals could really accelerate his rebuilding of Uzu. The remaining crystals could not be recharged regardless of how much chakra Naruto poured into it. It was like it was missing a component to truly revive it. All he could do now was get the crystals to slightly glow. A nice trick, but pretty useless altogether.

The crystal in the blade was also cracked, so it was pretty useless to him. All it gave him were a few sparks before blacking out again. He knew there had to be a way to revive the remaining crystals, but he sadly hasn't found the source of power he would need to do it. Not yet anyway.

Naruto perked up when he heard some footsteps approaching him. He turned around and was surprised to see Gaara and Kankuro with Tazuna and most of the girls right behind them.

"Been a while Naruto," Gaara said politely. Naruto nodded. "Yes, it has been." Naruto shook Kankuro's hand. "Good to see you took, Kankuro. What's going on?" he asked. Naruto frowned as he saw the looks that the two brothers had. "We need your help Naruto."

"So what's going on, Gaara? Something big must have happened for you to come to me."

Gaara nodded. "Indeed. A few days ago, a battleship attacked one of the coasts of Kaze no Kuni."

Naruto tilted his head. "A battleship?"

"Yes. One that has never been in the Elemental Nations. Our guess is they are from the continent across the seas." Gaara explained.

"What do you think they could be doing here? You think its a possible invasion?" he asked. An invasion from another continent was something serious and could easily lead to the Elemental Nations into war if not taken care of carefully.

"I am unsure, but we did make a disturbing discovery of how the ship was being powered," Gaara said with Kankuro shivering a bit. Naruto raised an eyebrow as it had to be something serious to get Kankuro to shake like that. "Wait how did you figure out what's fueling the ship?"

"We managed to destroy one of the ships and drag it ashore to investigate. When we entered we found a disturbing site. It was being powered by children being held in incubators."

Naruto felt his eyes widen in horror and Tazuna along with the girls paled several shades of white. "That's sick." Tazuna got out. Gaara and Kankuro nodded. "Agreed. What does your village say, Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"The council and the Daimyo agree we can't allow such an attack without repercussions. My brother and I have been tasked to find out what are the goals of these invaders and if hostile to take them out. The last thing we need is for this to turn into a full-scale war with another continent."

"You want our help in this endeavor?" Naruto asked. Gaara nodded. "Yes. We shouldn't walk into this without proper backup," he said.

"You'll get our help without question." a resolute Naruto said. "Thank you," Gaara said.

"Now then, who will you take this time, Naruto?" Tazuna asked as Naruto looked at all his companions.

"Hmmm." Naruto hummed as he scratched his chin in thought. He turned to the girls as he knew his choice. "Hinata, Serafall, Morgiana. Ready for a mission?" he asked.

"Yay! I get a mission with Naruto-kun." Serafall cheered happily as everyone smirked at her reaction.

"Hai. Naruto-sama." Morgiana stated. Naruto sighed in amused exasperation. "I told you there's no need for 'sama', Morgiana." Morgiana coughed into her hand as a blush appeared on her cheeks. "Force a habit," she muttered with Naruto smiling at her in amusement.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked as he looked at his current girlfriend. "I am ready when you are, Naruto-kun." Naruto nodded. "Alright then let's head out."

Naruto quickly got to his study as he began getting all the weapons and equipment he will need. He paused as he turned to see Ahri seeing him. "Naruto are you alright?"

"Yeah. I have been itching to go on a mission." Naruto said as he got back to his packing. However, Ahri noticed how forced he sounded when he that. Ahri slowly approached Naruto as she brought him into a hug. She felt him stiffen before relaxing into her embrace. "That's not what I meant, kit." Naruto remained quiet so she continued.

"Ever since the incident with the inferno armor and finding out how Konoha reacted to your death, you have been different. You seem on edge all the time. It's like you're about to snap."

She turned his body so that he was looking straight at her. "Naruto what's wrong?"

Naruto grimaced as he struggled to find the right words to explain it. "I...I...I don't know." he finally said. "You're right. I have been off. Ever since hearing how they celebrated our deaths, something in me has changed. I have been feeling frustrated most of the time. I feel like there's something boiling in me. But whenever I get close I get this migraine and I have to stop before my head explodes. Then I hear Yami in my head. Laughing at me. As if he enjoys my torment. I don't know what's wrong with me." he said as he looked down. Between his irritation and Yami's taunts, he really had to wonder if something was wrong with him. Naruto felt his head lift up as he looked up to see Ahri's soft gaze.

"Naruto. There's nothing wrong with you. You have been through so much as a child and even now. It's understandable that you hold some resentment for Konoha. Regardless of how you feel, it was still you're home. So their celebrations would affect you negatively."

Naruto sighed. "I just don't know what to do."

"You just need to find a way to release all that pent up emotion. Maybe you'll get the chance in this mission. That way you'll be more level headed." Ahri suggested. He nodded. "Thank you."

Ahri then moved her hand to the back of her obi as she brought something out. It was the mask that Naruto wore when he took on his Menma persona. He looked up with questioning gaze.

"New and improved. Should be able to take a beating and now gives you red highlights in your hair, so you can show off your Uzumaki roots." Ahri explained.

Naruto nodded in thanks, but before he can put it on, Ahri grabbed his arm and pressed her lips onto his. Ahri desiring more shoved her tongue into Naruto's mouth as he moaned at the pleasure he felt. The two traded spit as their tongues swirled around the other for several minutes before separating for some air. Ahri gave him a smirk as he gave Naruto one last quick peck on the lips."Good Luck. Now get going."

Naruto blushed as he put the mask on as his hair turned black with red highlights."Hai."

* * *

[Sometime later in a shore in Kaze no Kuni]

"Damn. You really did not hold back, Gaara." Naruto whistled in an impressed tone as they looked at the remains of one of the battleships. Kankuro pointing at someone approaching the wreckage. "Look," he said. They all crouched down to see a man in silver armor walking towards the warship.

"Who is that?" Serafall asked. "Probably someone from the enemy side. He's wearing armor similar to the invaders." Gaara replied.

"This got more complicated," Hinata said. Everyone turned to her. "Why?" Serafall asked. Hinata pointed at someone approaching "Look." everyone turned to see someone following the white knight. Someone Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, and Kankuro recognized.

"That's Kiba," Naruto said. "A Konoha shinobi?" Serafall asked in confusion. "What is he doing all the way out here?" Kankuro asked. "And why is following the guy in the suit of armor?" Morgiana asked in a suspicious tone.

Serafall turned to her secret crush. "Naruto what do we do?" Naruto wondered if this silver knight was meeting up with allies or looking for survivors. "Hinata what do you see?" he asked.

Hinata activated byakugan as observed the interior of the shipwreck. "I see there are two more people in the ship, but there's something off with them."

"What do you mean? Are they using some odd form of chakra?" Naruto asked.

"That's just it. I don't believe they even have chakra, let alone a chakra network. I see they have some kind of energy coming off the left side of their hearts. The same with the silver knight."

Naruto scratched his chin in thought. "I wonder if this is how the people on another continent fight."

' _Naruto do you think they use magic?_ ' Serafall asked through their telepathic link.

' _No this doesn't sound like magic. Though I could be wrong. Regardless we'll find out once we confront them_.'

"What do we do with Kiba?" Hinata asked. Naruto sighed as he did not want to deal with anyone from Konoha. "Kiba is not our priority. We need to what the silver knight knows about this. Hinata stays here for reconnaissance with Serafall. Morgiana goes with Gaara. Kankuro, you're with me. Now let's go."

"Hey, wait the hell up, Temujin," Kiba called out to the silver knight.

"..." the now named Temujin stayed silent as he entered the shipwreck. As Kiba entered the ship, he was shocked at the bodies that littered the floor of the wreckage. The most disturbing thing was that the bodies seem to have been in some kind of pods.

"What the hell is this? Oi! What is all this Temujin?" Kiba demanded. Temujin stayed quiet as turned back to look at Kiba. Suddenly a puppet came down and wrapped around Temujin.

"What the? Black Ant?!" Kiba shouted in shock as he recognized the puppet easily. "Caught you bastard." The two turned to see Kankuro coming out of the shadows.

"Kankuro?!" Kiba shouted in shock as he hadn't seen the ninja in months. Suddenly Naruto appeared in front of Temujin with a kunai pointed at his throat.

"Now you will tell what we want to know," Naruto ordered. "Who the hell are you?" Kiba questioned. Naruto didn't even spare him a glance. "That is not your concern Konoha shinobi. Stay out of this. We have business with this man and his allies."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Kiba shouted in frustration. "Kiba this bastard and his allies attacked Kaze no Kuni and killed several soldiers and Suna shinobi," Kankuro explained.

"WHAT?!" Kiba shouted in shock. "I see. So that is what happened." Temujin muttered.

"You mind telling us why you attacked the hidden sand and are using these kids as a fuel supply," Naruto questioned as he kept his eyes on the knight.

"To achieve our goal of creating a Utopia. I have told you this Kiba-san."

"A Utopia?" Kankuro asked in a suspicious tone. Naruto's eyes narrowed under the mask. "Don't spew that bullshit on us. What about the people that died for this so-called ideal. And what about the people in those pods?" Naruto demanded.

"All are necessary sacrifices to achieve a Utopia," Temujin replied much to the other three's ire.

"You bastard," Kiba growled. Suddenly Temujin began releasing a light green aura. Black Ant was pushed off Temujin from the shockwave of him releasing his power.

"What the?!" they all shouted in shock."Well, Bring it on." Naruto said as he got ready to fight Temujin. However, all of them stopped when they heard someone call to Temujin. They turned to see two females in similar armor to Temujin.

"You baka! Temujin you're supposed to be a scout." Said the first female.

"That caravan you were with had information on the Stone of Gelel." the second one said.

"What-" Temujin began, but was interrupted by the first female again. "Yeesh, what are you getting so worked up for?"

"We're getting out of here before it becomes too troublesome." Said the second female. Suddenly two walls of sand burst from either side in an attempt to crush them, but they easily dodged the sand walls.

"Looks like we'll have some fun." the second one said as Gaara appeared from the shadows. "You won't escape." He said.

"Attack," Morgiana muttered as she rushed them but both disappeared into deeper parts of the wreckage.

"You won't escape." Morgiana said as she and Gaara went after them.

"Kankuro! Go after the other one, I'll handle Temujin." Naruto said.

Kankuro nodded. "Give them hell, Menma!" Naruto nodded as he refocused on Temujin. Kiba then got between the two. "Look I have questions that he will answer so stay-GAH!" Kiba gasped as Naruto slammed a punch into his gut.

"I told you, this does not concern you, Konoha shinobi," Naruto warned as he sent Kiba flying with a roundhouse kick into the wall of the wreckage. "Bastard," Kiba muttered.

Naruto turns his attention to his opponent. Temujin unsheaths a small blade before it extends into a more appropriate sword length as Naruto unseals the Kiba Blades as they cackled with electricity.

"You will not stand in our way," Temujin warned. Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Then prepare yourself!" the masked blonde declared. The two charged at one another as their blades collided together. Electricity and green energy flew in multiple directions as the two warriors fought for dominance. However, the two, for the most part, were dead even. Temujin quickly jumped back as he raised his blade into the air. The odd pale green energy swirled around the blade as it turned into torrent winds.

" **Raging Tornado!** " Temujin shouted as a tornado of energy was released from his blade. " **Raiton: Thunderstrike!** " Naruto retaliated as he retaliated with a giant blast of lightning.

The two attacks collided as a giant whirlwind of green energy and blue electricity rippled across their arena with both crossing their arms as they withstood the shockwaves of their attacks. Naruto quickly dashed as he charged his blades with lightning chakra once more. Temujin got his bearings as he charged his blade once more with the strange green energy. Temujin slashed the air in front of him as an arc of energy flew from the blade. Naruto quickly jumped over the attack as he dashed toward Temujin and once more raised his blades over his blade.

" **Raiton: Thunderstrike!** " Naruto roared as Temujin countered with his blade coated in the green energy once more. This collision was far more powerful than the last as the shockwaves ripped across the arena as the remnants of the destroyed ship were sent flying in every direction.

"Menma-kun!" Serafall shouted in concern. She was about to jump in when her wrist was caught by Hinata as she already activated her byakugan under her illusion to find Naruto.

"Calm down, Sera-chan. It will take more than that for Naruto to fall. Remember we need to remain hidden until we are needed."

Serafall paused before sighing and getting back down. "Sorry," she said. Hinata brought Serafall into a one arm hug. "It's okay. He is okay." Serafall nodded. "Can you find them?"

Hinata used her Byakugan to see through the smoke as she saw several energy signatures moving about. However, she quickly noticed the two largest moving out of the dust cloud. "Over there!"

Two figures jumped out of the smoke as they revealed to be Temujin and Naruto both with little injuries but dust and scrap on their persons from the collapsed battleship. The two landed on the sandy shore as they circled one another.

"You will answer for your crimes," Naruto warned. "No one will stand in the way of my master's objective," Temujin replied.

"Hey stop right there." a voice shouted. Both took a glance to see Kiba rushing towards them. Naruto had to resist the urge to groan in annoyance at Kiba's unnecessary appearance. He should have hit the mutt boy harder.

' _Serafall. Hinata. Keep that idiot away._ '

' _Hai!_ '

Kiba was about to shout again as a disguised Hinata and Serafall appeared in front of him. "Stay where you are Konoha shinobi," Serafall ordered. "What?! Who the hell are you supposed to be?!"

"None of your concern. Do not interfere in Menma-kun's fight." Serafall warned. Kiba scoffed. "Yeah? Well, your bastard leader knocked me out for no reason."

"You were getting in his way. He was saving you from possible death." Hinata replied. "I need to talk to Temujin about his so-called Utopia."

"You will get your answers once Menma-kun has subdued him and gotten answers for Gaara-san on why they attacked."

"You will not escape!" Naruto shouted as he jumped into the air as lightning crackled around the blades. Temujin charged his blade with his own energy. Hinata felt her eyes widen as she felt the power between the two.

"We need to go before we get caught up in the collision," Hinata warned as Serafall nodded. "Agreed."

"Hey, we are not done-HEY!" Kiba started before Serafall grabbed him by the collar. "Move it unless you want to possibly die."

" **Raiton: Thunderblast!** "

" **Raging Thunder!** "

The two collided in their biggest explosion yet as sand flew every from the shockwave of the two attacks.

"Holy shit!"

"Menma-kun." Hinata and Serafall muttered.

When the dust cleared the two warriors were in a deadlock as Naruto crossed his blades in front of him to parry Temujin's overhead strike. Naruto moved his right arm as he threw his right blade into the air. Temujin was left stunned, which left him open for Naruto to grab him by his arm and pulled him forward and deliver a fierce roundhouse kick that sent Temujin skidding back a few feet.

Temujin grunted as he looked up to see Naruto capture his blade again and ready for another round. The two were about to engage in another fight when they heard an explosion. They turned to see one of Temujin's allies in monstrous form as Morgiana and Gaara faced her off.

Morgiana jumped into the air as Gaara used her own electricity against her. Morgiana reared her fist back as she charged it with chakra while Gaara added sand to boost the strength behind the attack.

" **Crushing Sand Fist!** " Morgiana shouted as she slammed her fist into her enemies head as she was easily ripped apart in an explosion of blood and electricity.

"There goes one of your allies. Ready to surrender?" Temujin glared at Naruto and would have retorted when his other ally shouted at him "Temujin! Retreat. We regroup to find what we're looking for." Temujin quickly nodded as he dashed towards her.

"No, you don't!" Naruto shouted as he raced after him. However, he was too late as Temujin jumped to be grabbed by his ally, who transformed into a bat monster and flew away.

"Damn they got way," Kankuro swore as he stood by Naruto's side. "Don't worry, we won't lose them for long," Naruto replied.

"How so?" Naruto revealed on his palm was a tracking seal with a projection showing a red dot moving at incredible speeds.

"We know where they are going," Naruto said as Kankuro gave a smirk.

' _Naruto.'_ Morgiana called. ' _What is it?_ ' he asked. ' _I found a strange object in the woman myself and Gaara was fighting._ '

' _What does it look like?_ ' ' _A blue gemstone. But I can feel a lot of power coming from it. Serafall feels there's something more to this stone.'_

' _Hmm. That may be the source of the power Hinata felt._ '

' _What do we do with it?_ '

' _What do we do with this mutt as my patience is waning with his constant nagging._ '

' _Hide it Morgiana. As for Kiba. Just endure for now. As we have our next destination and we'll have to deal with him following us, whether we like it or not_.'

' _Understood._ '

"Let's go. Something tells me this caravan is more than meets the eye. Especially if these guys are going after them." Naruto said as he regrouped with the others and began heading after Temujin.

* * *

[Several Hours Later in a Valley]

Temujin was gazing at the destroyed remains of the caravan he traveled with for a short period of time before. As he bent down to inspect some of the remains, but suddenly felt his body jerk to a halt.

"What? I can't move." Temujin said in shock. "Hello. We've been waiting for you. We got some questions that we would like you to answer." Temujin was forced to slowly turn to see another shinobi walking towards him. He recognized him from his first encounter with Kiba.

"Now Nara." Temujin turned his eyes as a fist slammed into his face as everything went dark. Naruto looked down at his unconscious opponent. "That's what you get for running from our fight you bastard," he growled.

Naruto turned to see Shikamaru staring at him. "Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Menma. I was hired by Suna to help them with these invaders. Why are you here, Konoha shinobi."

Shikamaru sighed. "My name is Shikamaru. My team was supposed to return a lost ferret to this caravan before we got dragged into this mess. So troublesome."

Naruto merely sweatdrops at his response. ' _You still haven't changed a bit, Shikamaru._ '

"Shikamaru!" The shadow user turns to see Kiba rushing towards him. "Kiba! Where the hell have you been?!" he shouted in an irate tone.

"Hey, I was following this suspicious bastard!" Kiba retorted as he pointed a finger at Temujin and then at Naruto.

"How's Akamaru?" Kiba asked in concern for his partner. "He's fine. He is with the survivors in a hideout they made for themselves." Shikamaru explained as Kiba sighed in relief. "Thank goodness."

"We should bring him in for questioning," Naruto spoke up as Gaara, Kankuro, Hinata, Serafall, and Morgiana landed next to him.

"Agreed," Shikamaru said as they walked to a cave, while Naruto carried Temujin. When they reached the entrance they saw Shikamaru's other teammate.

' _Why did it have to be her?_ ' Naruto groaned at who was waiting for them. It was Sakura Haruno

' _Naruto-kun._ ' all three girls said in concern. Naruto sighed before looking at the girls. ' _Relax. She means nothing and I refuse to let her ruin anything._ '

"Shikamaru. Kiba. Wait who are these guys?" Sakura asked as she looked at the four mysterious shinobi and the one unconscious knight being brought into the cave.

"We hired them to assist us," Gaara explained. Sakura looked more confused. "Why did you not just call us? We are allies." Sakura said.

Gaara glared at the pinkette. "Our alliance is nothing more than a formality," he growled out.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Is this still about Naruto? Why can't you guys get over that loser's…." Sakura could not finish her sentence as she was bombarded with a potent amount of KI form Gaara as he glared at her. "Speak your next words carefully, Haruno. They may be your last." the sand user warned.

"Enough Sakura. Stand down. The last thing the village needs is a war with Suna because one genin could not keep her mouth shut." Shikamaru warned as he did not need a conflict to start between Konoha and Suna due to one insult.

Everyone turned when they heard laughing from Menma. "I wonder if the rest of Konoha's ilk are like her. Loud, obnoxious, and annoying." Naruto got out from his laughter.

"What was that?" Sakura asked as she glared at him. Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "You heard me, didn't you? Or are you hard of hearing as well?" he asked.

Sakura looked enraged at that as she began walking towards him. "Why you-" before Shikamaru got in front of her. "Sakura stop."

"You are as Naruto described," Naruto said as that got everyone to look at him.

"How do you Naruto?" Shikamaru asked with narrowed eyes.

"I met the young lad and his lady friend before their untimely death. I was quite saddened to hear of their demise. But that sadness was eclipsed by the sheer anger and disgust I felt towards your village as a whole." Naruto said in a dark tone as Kiba and Sakura slightly flinched at his tone.

"Where you the one that killed him?" Shikamaru asked in a dark tone. "Why do you ask? Are you glad he's dead?" Naruto asked before he felt himself being lifted by the collar as he looked at the cold glare from Shikamaru.

"Listen to me you bastard. Never say that to me again. Naruto was my friend. He stuck out for me so many times than I could count. No matter what I could always count on him. Yet I could do nothing for him when he needed help the most."

The two continued to look at one another for several seconds as everyone tensely watched them. ' _Perhaps you would one of the few that deserve mercy in the future, Shikamaru._ '

"I merely helped them. Nothing more." Naruto finally said. "Why would you help them?" Shikamaru said in a confused tone.

"Because I saw their memories. Every. Last. One. I must say I have never more disgusted in my life for a single village until now. A village that shouts about honoring their heroes, but spitting on the wishes of their hero's last request. Its miracle he did not snap until now."

Shikamaru and Kiba looked down in shame. "We didn't know anything," Kiba said. Naruto sighed as he shook his head. "That was due to the lousy work of your Sandaime."

All three Konoha shinobi looked up to glare at him for that remark. "Don't insult the Sandaime. He was a great man and a great leader." Sakura warned.

"Perhaps, once upon a time, he was. But he lost that fire once Naruto was born. He let the civilian get more power. He bowed to their wills without any fight. He barely did anything to help Naruto to give him any sense of normality and students is just as useless as him."

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked.

"That fool Jiraiya focuses only on his pornbooks, instead of properly training his student. And he has the nerve to say its to toughen him up and to get him to act like a real shinobi. What utter nonsense. He was just looking for ways to peep on women and focusing on training his student. Tsunade is just as bad. A useless drunk that bowed to the council like a pathetic submissive bitch."

"HEY DON'T YOU DARE INSULT TSUNADE-SAMA YOU FRE-" Sakura began to shout before...

 **SLAM! CRACK!**

Sakura and everyone was silent as they looked at the head size hole just a few feet from Sakura's head and the fist that impacted the wall. "Keep Quiet. Your voice is too loud." Morgiana warned coldly.

Sakura looked even more enraged. "WHO THE HELL-" However, before Naruto grabbed her by the throat and hoisted her into the air.

' _ **Kill her, Hikari! This is our chance! Make her suffer!**_ '

Naruto growled as he ignored the shouting of Yami in his head. "I could care less if you insult me. But don't ever try to threaten my family again. Are we clear?" Naruto warned as he gave her throat a tight squeeze.

Sakura nodded frantically as Naruto let her go as she fell to the ground as she coughed multiple times to get air back into her body normally.

"Everyone." the shinobi turned to see Emina, the granddaughter of Kahiko, the leader of the caravan. "Temujin has woken up."

Menma nodded as turned to everyone else. "Let's go."

"We are not finished Menma," Shikamaru said. "For now. Yes, we are. Now come on. We need to get answers." Naruto replied back.

Everyone now surrounded a tied up Temujin. "Alright, Temujin. Start talking." Menma demanded. "I have nothing to say to any of you," he replied.

"You bastard," Kiba growled with Akamaru barking as well. "Please wait." everyone turned to see Kahiko walking forward. "I wish to speak to him." The others looked at one another before nodding.

Kahiko sighed as he sat down to Temujin's side. "I never expected that you of all people would have knowledge on the Gelel Stones," Temujin said as he looked at Kahiko.

"Why do you seek the Gelel Stones?" Kahiko demanded. "They are a necessary tool for completing our objectives." Kahiko's eyes narrowed.

"Then your objective is a lost cause. All the stones do is bring misfortune and destruction to those that seek its power." Temujin chuckled as he looked at the old man. "How amusing. Is this supposed to be a lecture?" he asked. Suddenly the left side of Temujin's chest began to glow as it projected the image of a bluish green crystal.

"What is that?" Naruto asked. "That is a Gelel crystal. The source of life energy." Kahiko said. ' _That explains the weird energy._ ' Naruto and his allies thought. "That explains your incredible recovery abilities. Where do you get this?" Kahiko asked.

"I received it from Haido-sama," Temujin replied. Kahiko closed his eyes as he nodded. "I see. Tell me, is that all you received from this Haido?"

Temujin looked at Kahiko in confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked. "How odd. As you are descendant from the same clan like us, you should be well versed on the Gelel Stones. Or was the Book of Gelel also lost when you crossed the seas to this continent."

"What in the world are you talking about?" Temujin asked in confusion.

"Don't you find it strange that only certain individuals can place Gelel stones within their bodies. Only members of our clan are able to imbue Gelel stones into their bodies. Specifically, only members of the royal family could do this. Kiba-san I told you a bit about how our clan across the sea after our home was destroyed, remember?" Kahiko explained.

Kiba blinked a few times. "Now that you mention it…"

"According to our records, the royal family of our clan sailed across the seas to this continent with the stone and the book of Gelel," Kahiko explained. "Temujin, you have not come. You have returned to your clan. Your family. Suddenly two men walked forward. The first was a man that looked to be in his late 40s and shaggy black hair with golden bangs. The second was a young man that looked to be in his late 20s and had dark green hair slicked back.

"We can take it from here." the middle-aged man said. Kahiko looked at the two before nodding. "Very well," he said. "Who are you two?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Azazel. My green haired friend here is Ajuka." explained the middle-aged man known as Azazel. "Both of us are from the Astaroth Clan that also came from the continent across the seas and lived in coexistence with their clan."

"It was these two clans that found the Stone of Gelel. This dates back thousands of years. Our ancestors do not the origin of the stone. Some said it had fallen from the heavens themselves. Others believed it was a gift from the gods themselves. However, what we do know is that our ancestors found the mines that contained the stones and began to cultivate them. They found a way to refine the stones into a crystallized form and name the crystallized form, Gelel. They created a great empire that was made on the foundation of the Gelel Stones." Azazel explained.

"With the stones, our ancestors could perform incredible feats. Some called them miracles. Others called it magic." Ajuka continued with Naruto's and his team's eyes widening in shock.

' _Why am I not surprised._ ' Naruto mentally groaned. Great magical stones.

"Our wells and water reserves never dried up. Livestock flourished in one night. Our gardens continuously produced healthy and plentiful plants and vegetables. There were even members that tried to apply the power of the stone in other ways. Adding the crystals to objects to allow them to float and fly for transportation, medical purposes to heal severe wounds, most ambitious of all was to slow if not stop aging completely and become immortals." Ajuka explained.

"Sounds too good to be true," Shikamaru said in a suspicious tone.

Kahiko sighed. "Sadly it was. With great power comes great catastrophe," he said as continued the story. "Our ancestors began to fight against one another disgracefully in order to have the power of the stones for themselves. In the end, a civil war erupted between our people as they used the power of the stones against one another. The earth was split apart, mountains fell part, buildings crumbled, lives were lost. Our once prosperous empire was no more."

"How terrible," Sakura said. "What happened afterward?" Naruto asked.

"By some miracle, there were survivors from the horrific battle. They decided that the power of the stone was too dangerous and decided to seal away deep underground. They swore that the Gelel Stone would never see the light of day again." Kahiko explained.

"Wait why didn't you just destroy the stones and be done with them for good?" Naruto asked in a confused tone.

"Its because we are unable to. Only someone of the royal bloodline can destroy the stone. Without a method to destroy the stone, we hoped by closing off the stones, they would fade from history with the sands of time." Kahiko explained. However, Kahiko and the others frown when they heard Temujin began chuckling. "Destroy? Fade? You're very mistaken old man. Your story has motivated me even more to get the stones."

"You bastard. Did you not hear what he just said. Those stones' power is too dangerous." Kiba growled at the tied up knight. "Power is power. What matters is who wields that power."

"The Gelele Stones are a power that should not be in the hands of humans. One person can not hold that power." Kahiko warned.

"Haido-sama will know what to do with this power," Temujin said in a resolute tone. "He once told me that war brings nothing more than war and misfortune to everyone involved. Wars can not be stopped unless there is someone at the top to lead people on the right path. Those words moved me. I truly believed them. My village had been ravaged by thieves and they left me and several others as orphans. Haido-sama took us in and told of his plan. My friends gave their bodies up for that cause. That is why I must have the Stone of Gelel to accomplish my goal." Temujin suddenly glowed as ripped apart the bindings that were holding him.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" everyone shouted. "He was faking it?!" Kiba exclaimed. Naruto narrowed his eyes. ' _He broke through my paralysis seals! That power of the Gelel is not to be underestimated_.' Temujin suddenly jumped into the air as he put Kahiko in a headlock and placed a blade next to his throat.

"Let the old man go, Temujin," Naruto warned. Temujin ignored this as he addressed Kahiko. "Tell me where the Gelel Stone is," he demanded.

"Never," Kahiko replied. Temujin simply sighed. "How unfortunate." Temujin suddenly chopped the back of Kahiko's neck and knocking him out. He then threw something in the ground as everyone was blinded by a bright flash.

"What the hell?!" Kiba exclaimed. When everyone regained their sight, Temujin was gone along with one of the children as well.

"He's escaped again," Shikamaru said. "He won't be for long," Naruto said. At Shikamaru's questioning glance, he showed the seal on his palm. "You have a tracker on him," Shikamaru stated. Naruto nodded. "He won't get far. Now let's go."

As Naruto, his team, Shikamaru and his team, and Gaara and his siblings were about to leave when ..."Wait." they turned to see Azazel and Ajuka walking forward.

"Take us with you," Ajuka said. Naruto shook his head. "Sorry. But it's too dangerous for civilians."

"We're not helpless." Azazel protested. "Plus you'll need someone to guide you through the mines to the Stone, as it was built like a maze to keep intruders out. Not even your track may be able to help you." Ajuka said. Naruto sighed as he looked to see everyone else shrugging their shoulders. "Alright, let's go."

"Who made you in charge," Kiba said in a stubborn turn before Shikamaru elbowed his arm. "Forget it Kiba. He's the one with the tracker and this is too big for us alone. We need all the help we can get."

"Fine. Whatever." Kiba muttered. As the group began walking out when Nerugui climbed on top of Naruto's shoulder. Naruto turned in surprise as the ferret on his shoulder.

"You're coming as well Nerugui?" he asked as the ferret nodded. "Alright. Let's go."

* * *

[Meanwhile at the edge of another valley]

"So this it?" Temujin asked as he looked down at the valley covered in mist. He could see a structure near the center of the valley. Temujin took the child and the steed he took and set them back to the caravan. "Gomen for treating you so roughly. Now go back, quickly," he commanded as they went on their way.

Temujin then raised his blade into the air as glowed before firing a beam into the air as it changed directions and went off into the distant horizon.

"Let's go," Temujin ordered. "Not like I have a choice," Kahiko muttered.

* * *

[Several miles away.]

"Haido-sama, we have a signal from Temujin," Kamira said. "I knew the boy would not fail me. Now then, let's move out."

"Hai." his two knights shouted as Haido continued to have his wide grin as he looked at the horizon.

[Back with Temujin]

"So this it," Temujin muttered as he looked at the stone platform he was standing on. "Follow me," Kahiko said.

"HOLD!" someone shouted. The two turned to see Naruto and Kiba appearing a few feet across from them.

"Menma-san. Kiba." Kahiko said, "You're getting in my way!" Temujin shouted as he drew his sword. However, before they could start fighting, the entire area began to shake uncontrollably. Then a huge wall next to everyone collapsed as a giant fortress crashed into the chamber.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Kiba shouted in shock. Naruto and the others looked at the structure with narrowed eyes. "Looks like the big bad has arrived." Suddenly a hatch began to open as a middle-aged man in light blue religious clothes walked out along with two more knights and two knight drones that Gaara talked about.

Temujin went to one knee as he bowed to the man. "Haido-sama. The Gelel Mine is right beneath our feet. This man can help us into the mine." he explained.

"Excellent job, Temujin. I knew I could always count on you." Haido said. "Thank you for the kind words, Haido-sama." Haido nodded as turned around. "Now then. Lets-" however before he could continue he was frozen in place.

"Hold it right there," Shikamaru called out. "HM?" Haido turned to look at the shadow user. "We have some questions that need answering."

"Haido-sama." the knight, Kamira said. "Relax. Hm, what rude youngsters. Are these your friend Kiba?" Haido asked. Kiba glared at the man as Akamaru growled in anger.

"I thought we had an understanding, Kiba. You said you speak with your Hokage about allying with our cause to create a Utopia in the Elemental Nations and all other lands in this continent."

"Grrr," Kiba growled. "Sorry, but my friend likes to open his mouth a lot without speaking," Shikamaru replied.

"I have a question for you, Haido." Naruto finally spoke up. Haido turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, and what would that be?" he asked. "What do you plan to do with the Stone of Gelel once you obtain it?" he asked.

"Why didn't Kiba tell you? Or Temujin? I wish to create a Utopia. I imagine a world without war, where the weak are not oppressed. Everyone is treated equally and fairly. No discrimination. No ill will. I wish to bring world peace to everyone." Haido explained. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Then tell me where will you be?" he asked. "Why at the very top leading this Utopia."

"Tell me, you speak of a Utopia, then why did you attack the villages in Kaze no Kuni and the caravan. Instead of Utopia, you are brewing a possible war!" Naruto growled out.

"Noble sacrifices for a common goal," Haido said without any hesitation.

"Noble sacrifices. Is that what you call when you toss your followers and friends to their deaths or putting them in pods to suck away their energy?!" Naruto demanded.

"That was their wish. To be of some help to achieve a Utopia. What better way to honor their sacrifices." Haido said. He looked at Naruto's posture and could tell he was angry.

"Is that wrong?" he asked. "Your ideal may sound great and all, but I can tell just how twisted you truly are inside," Naruto stated.

Before Haido could say anything, the platform Temujin and Kahiko were standing on, separated from the walkway it was connected to. "WHAT?!" they all shouted.

"What are you doing?!" Naruto asked. "The Stone of Gelel is something that should not exist anymore. It must be destroyed." Kahiko said as the stone platform began going down a large tunnel and closed behind the two.

"DESTROYED?!" everyone shouted. "That fucking idiot old man," Naruto swore.

"Eliminate the stone?" Haido said as he took out a book and began going through several pages. "How could he do this?" he asked out loud in desperation.

Naruto had a good idea of what that book was. "Where did you get that book?" he demanded, but Haido ignored it as he shouted in anger and threw the book to the ground. "Damn it! What could that old man know?" Haido said as he flew to the walkway and began to walk to the tunnel past Naruto and Kiba. Kiba quickly got Akamaru into his clone form and shouted, "Hold it, old man! Gatsuga!" Kiba roared as he and his partner turned into two twisters heading towards Haido. However, the man merely raised his hand as it glowed for a few seconds as he backhanded the two twisters with ease. "GAH!" Kiba shouted as he slammed into the wall.

"KIBA!" Shikamaru and Sakura shouted. Haido was about to backhand Naruto as well, but Naruto caught it as the two stared at one another.

"You're going to have to try HARDER!" Haido fires a blast, but Naruto manages to dodge thanks to his Sharingan to help see the attack. However, Naruto is in shock when Haido suddenly disappears and reappears right behind him!

' _How did he do that?! Is this the power of the stone of Gelel?!_ '

"I have no time to play with you!" Naruto is sent flying but manages to skid himself to a halt. However, Haido had already jumped in and destroyed the stone platform and plummeted downwards with two armored guards following him. "Oh no, you don't!" Naruto growled as he raced after Haido and the others. However as Naruto went through it, the opening was closed once again.

"Menma!" Shikamaru shouted. "Hold it." a voice said. Shikamaru turned to see Kamira in her bat form. "Not so fast, boy. You will play for me for now."

Suddenly the entire entire structure shook as sand covered the Haido's fortress as it began pushing it out of the structure.

"Nice Gaara! Keep at it!" Kankuro encouraged. "This is not as easy as it looks," Gaara muttered in annoyance.

* * *

[Meanwhile with Temujin and Kahiko.]

"Here we are," Kahiko announced. "This is the first time I have been here. Yet it all feels familiar." Temujin said in wonder.

"This chamber was created by our ancestors, and then sealed away." Temujin continued to look through the different murals plastered all over the chamber. However, he paused to look at a mural that was completely black.

"Why is this mural different from the rest. Perhaps a depiction of eternal despair. The rest tell the rise and fall of our former empire." Kahiko explained. "How promising. I wonder if I can find out more from these depictions." Temujin said in an excited tone.

"Are you not terrified at what these depictions foretell? All that power brews is destruction. The stone will only bring destruction to the world." Kahiko warned.

"Power is just power. Even without the Stone of Gelel, people will always bring harm to one another. War will rise, regardless of Gelel's existence. However, with the right person, it can bring change to the world." Temujin retorted.

"So you are dead set on this path then I have no choice," Kahiko said as he took out a hidden dagger. "Prepare to die with me!" Kahiko shouted as Temujin turned to him in shock.

* * *

[Meanwhile back on top]

"Come, boy. Let's have some fun." Kamira taunted. Shikamaru smirked. "I got you now," he said.

"Hm?" she mused as she looked at all the ninja wire covering the area with paper bomb notes on each wire. "You think I am trapped by these bombs? Silly boy, all I need to do is maneuver in the right path and I can escape this."

Shikamaru gave her a smirk. "I was hoping for that," he said as Black Ant appeared behind her. "WHAT?!" Kamira shouted as blades went through the chest of the puppet.

"GAHHH!" were the last sounds Kamira said before everything went silent. Shikamaru turned to the puppet user. "Thanks for the backup, Kankuro."

"No problem. Now we better be careful and set one of these off." Kankuro said as he looked at all the paper notes around them.

"Oh don't worry. Most of these are just useless paper notes." Shikamaru casually replied. "Damn are you one crazy bastard," Kankuro said.

The two walked back to the main area they were in when they heard "GAH!" They looked at one another before rushing in to see the other knight, Fugai trapped in a giant block of ice.

"Damn." Shikamaru muttered. "Not bad." Kankuro said.

"Alright let's get out and help Garra get rid of this thing," Serafall stated as she, Hinata, and Kankuro began walking out. "What about Menma?" Shikamaru asked. While he was suspicious of the ninja that did not mean he did not want to help him take care of that madman Haido.

"Don't worry about Menma-kun. He can handle Haido." Serafall said casually with Hinata nodding. "What if Haido starts using a Gelel crystal?" Shikamaru asked. Serafall and Hinata turned to one another before they turned back to him."Then Menma will use his true power."

* * *

[Back with Temujin and Kahiko]

"You fool did you actually for that to work?" Temujin ridiculed. "I did what I had to do," Kahiko said as his small dagger was covered in Temujin's blood. "Did you know what this is?" Kahiko asked as walked towards a sealing sigil at the center of the chamber. "It's an ancient sealing formula used to destroy the stone if ever necessary. But the blood of the royal family was needed."

Kahiko then raised his knife into the air. "With this, I will destroy the stone!" Kahiko shouted as he was about to bring the knife down when something blasted it out of his hands. "Gah!" Kahiko grunted in pain.

"Haido-sama!" Temujin exclaimed. "Good work Temujin." Haido praised. "Haido-sama, that was…" Haido smirked as he showed a familiar stone on the back of his black glove. "A Gelel Stone," Temujin muttered in surprise. "Such incredible power. I can just point my arm and blow anything in the sight of my attack. Just like the book described." Haido said out loud.

"Book? Do you mean the Book of Gelel?" Kahiko demanded. "Eh? Excuse me?" Haido said in fake confusion. "Where did you get that book?" Kahiko demanded.

"It's not what you think. I simply got it off a traveling merchant." Haido explained with a giant fake smile on his lips. "Cut that bullshit! You got that book after attacking Temujin's village, didn't you?!" Kahiko accused.

"Eh?!" Temujin asked in confusion as he looked between the two. "Now why would I do that? Why would do something so terrible when I proclaim I wish to proclaim a Utopia."

"You speak of Peace, but you're rotten to the core," Kahiko stated. Haido ignored him as he looked around before he spotted something near one of the murals. It was several silver cylinders. "Oh? Is this the control panel?" Haido asked himself.

"Stay away from that! It's not for you!" Kahiko shouted as Nerugui came from one of the small openings and charged at Haido. Haido merely waves his hand and sent the ferret flying back with a blast from his stone.

"Nerugui!" Kahiko shouted as he rushed to his longtime companion. He kneeled down and crawled the wounded ferret. "Nerugui," he said softly.

"Oh? It had a stone in its mouth. It must have lived for centuries." Haido commented as Kahiko glared at him. "You'll pay for this," Kahiko warned as Haido merely sighed in annoyance. "What an eyesore. Die!" Haido shouted and blasted the older man away. "Argh!" Kahiko shouted in pain as he skidded across the floor of the chamber.

"Now to end this." Haido began before Temujin got in front of him. "What are you doing Temujin?" he asked as Temujin bowed to the man.

"Forgive me, Haido-sama. But I don't believe we need to kill a harmless old man to achieve our objectives. I ask that we spare him." Temujin requested, hoping to reason with his leader.

"Move Temujin." Temujin looked up in shock. "Eh?" he asked. "Did you not hear. Move." Haido repeated as he saw the insane look in his eyes. Suddenly the chamber rumbled as the entrance exploded. Everyone turned to see a familiar masked shinobi coming out of the shadows. "Menma!" Kahiko shouted in joy.

"Oh it's you," Haido said in a bored tone. He tried to blast Naruto again, but Naruto managed to dodge all his attacks. "Hm. I still can't control it properly." Haido said as he looked down at his stone.

"Menma, please stop him. I beg of you!" Kahiko pleaded as he nodded. "Right," he said.

"Temujin, take care of them," Haido ordered, but Temujin was completely quiet. "Temujin," he repeated, but Temujin was having flashbacks to the day his home was raided and the man that lead them. A man that a grin similar to the one Haido currently had. "What a pitiful child," he said. "That's not possible," he said in shock as he connected the dots.

Haido soon began to laugh maniacally. "HAHAHAHAHA! Guess it's over. Yes, I was the one to invade your village and kill everyone there including your parents. I needed someone to get me to the stones, so I kept you alive to achieve my goal. And the best part was how you clung on to me so much. What an amusing pawn." Haido said as he began to transform with his upper clothes being apart as his upper body became a dark grey along with hair and his eyes became blood red.

Haido suddenly disappeared as he grabbed Temujin by his collar as he raised him up into the air. "Now that I have the mind your usefulness has reached its end," he said.

"Haido-sama," Temujin muttered weakly. "Useless boy, die!" Haido said as he was about to pierce Temujin where his stone was located, but his arm was caught by something. "Eh?" he asked himself as turned to see Naruto holding his arm. "What are you doing."

"He followed you faithfully and this how you repay him," Naruto growled out. "So what? He was a means to an end. Nothing more. Nothing less. That's all children and soldiers are. Pawns you move around for achieving your objective." Haido said without a shred of remorse.

Haido was then slugged in the face he was sent flying a few feet before landing back on his feet. He looked up to see Naruto covered in a black and blue aura as lightning danced around his body. "What kind of power is that?" he asked curiously.

"You bastard. You're just like them." Naruto said aloud. Haido blinked in confusion. "Eh? Who?" "You're are not leaving here alive with the stones," Naruto said while Haido laughed in amusement.

"We'll see the boy," he said.

The two dashed forward as they reared their fists back before swinging. The two collided as they caused several shockwaves to rip through the chamber. Naruto tried to launch a roundhouse kick, but Haido blocked it with his forearm. Haido quickly grabbed the leg as he began spinning Naruto in circles before hurling the disguised blonde into a stone pillar.

"Menma!" Kahiko shouted in concern. "Ready to quit boy?" Haido mocked.

"Haido-sama." Haido turned to see Temujin back on his feet. "Hm?" he mused.

"Please stop this. This….This is madness." Temujin pleaded. "What an annoying eyesore," Haido said as he prepared to blast Temujin before he suddenly jumped back as an arc of lightning past between the two. Haido turned to see Naruto coming out of the rumble with lightning and aura became much more intense.

"Ho. Aren't you a resilient one." Haido mocked as the orbs on his back turned into wings as he flew into the air. "What will you do now, brat?" Haido mocked. The wind began to gather around Naruto's feet as he began to float off the air. Haido raised his eyebrow at this. "Aren't you full of tricks," Haido said as Naruto growled as he flies right into the air straight for Haido.

" **Raiton: Raiken!** " Naruto shouted but was shocked when the wings morphed in front of Haido in the shape of a shield. It soon morphed again and tied itself around his arm like a whip before Haido reared his arm back as Naruto flew with the whip before Haido slammed him into the wall. Haido raised Naruto out before slamming him into a pillar before continuing this for several more minutes. Temujin and Kahiko could only look in horror as they saw Naruto continuously back and forth. However, they failed to notice the lack of reaction from Naruto. Haido raised Naruto once more before slamming him near the center of the chamber. Haido then descended as he began to walk slowly towards Naruto.

"What the matter boy, no insults to spew?" he asked to only receive silence. "Oh well, time to die!" Haido said as he tried to strike the boy's heart, but Naruto caught the arm at the last second. "WHAT?!" Haido exclaimed.

"You're gonna have to do better than that! **RASENGAN!** " Naruto roared as he slamming the chakra sphere into Haido's chest as he was sent flying into the stone ceiling before collapsing into the ground. Naruto snorted. "Word of advice. Don't talk so much garbage."

Suddenly the rock crumbed as Haido came back up. The other occupants looked to see Haido get out of the ruble as all the injuries he received began to disappear and his power seem to increase dramatically with his stone glowing even more.

"What's going on?!" Naruto asked. "The Gelel mine he's feeding on it to increase his power." Naruto sighed in annoyance. "Great." he groaned out.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Unlimited Power!" Haido screamed to the high heavens. Naruto got into an aggressive battle stance. "Great. The power has gone to his bloody head," he muttered.

Haido suddenly disappeared again. Naruto coughed out blood as Haido delivered a fierce uppercut to the gut before sending him back with a left cross. Naruto tumbled a bit before regaining his balance a bit. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Suddenly twenty clones appeared around Naruto.

"Oh, clones?" Haido asked out loud. "A futile effort!" he exclaimed as he expelled more of his power.

"We'll see." The clones all lunged towards Haido from different directions with the mad man just looking amused the whole time. Haido quickly caught the fists of two clones from his sides. He tilted his head to dodge a leg sweep. He slammed the two clones he caught together and causing them to disperse. Three more clones tried a frontal assault, but Haido raised his right arm as it began to glow with the power of the Gelel Stone. "Vanish!" Haido roared with one arm sweep as a wave of energy fired from his arm.

Several of the clones were destroyed by the shockwave of the energy with only a few survived. One clone charged straight towards Haido as he reared his fist back as it was coated in a swirling twister of winds.

"Take this! **Fuuton: Senpuken (Tornado Fist)!** " Naruto roared as swung his fist as Haido merely smirked in amusement as he raised his arm as it was coated in life energy. The tornado fist slammed into the palm of the madman, but to the clone's shock, there was no evidence of damage from his jutsu.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Haido smirked. "The power of the Gelel Stone cannot be matched by anything boy!" Haido roared as he released a burst of energy that eradicated the clone. Haido was about to gloat once more when he felt his wrists and ankles get restricted. He looked to see silver chains around them as he saw the chains coming from four of the remaining clones.

"Ho. Interesting. Chains? This would make you part of the Uzumaki clan. I wonder if you have heard of Naruto Uzumaki?"

"What do you want with him?" Naruto growled out. What the hell did this bastard want with him?

"Why to use him for my purposes of course," Haido said without hesitation. "Like hell, you will! **Rasengan!** " Naruto roared as he slammed the sphere of chakra into Haido's chest, but was shocked when Haido's life energy was stopping him from piercing his skin.

"HAHAHAHA! As long as I am connected to the Gelel Mine I can never lose!" Haido proclaimed as he blasted Naruto back as he destroyed the last of the clones.

"Menma-kun!" Kahiko shouted as he ran towards him, only to be blasted away. "GAH!" Kahiko shouted in pain. "Stay put old man as we have some unfinished business."

"Stop Haido-sama." Temujin pleaded again. Haido glared at his former pawn. "Time to finish you." Haido sneered as he raised his arm over his head as life energy began to condense into a giant ball of energy.

"Farewell pawn," Haido muttered as he flung the ball of energy towards him. "Temujin!" Kahiko cried as the blonde knight was enveloped in a bright explosion. Haido smirked in triumph as he waited to see his handy work at the remains of his former pawn. However, that smirk disappeared as he saw two armor drones in front of a downed Temujin.

"Y-You. You save me." Temujin said in shock as he saw steam come out of the drone knights as they collapsed to the ground. Temujin's eyes widen when he saw the apparitions of his friends smiling at him before disappearing.

"Everyone," Temujin said softly. Haido clicked his tongue in annoyance. "What annoying brats. How dare they disobey me like this? It seems I will have to punish them, once I am done here."

"You're not getting out of here alive." someone said. Everyone turned to see Naruto standing up again as he slowly walked towards Haido once more. "Menma-kun!" Kahiko shouted in relief.

"Still alive brat? I must admit you are resilient, but you will still fall." Haido said, but Naruto still had his head down. "You're just like them," Naruto said as Haido looked confused. "Like who?"

"The people of Konoha," he replied. "Oh is this about the boy Naruto? Yes, such a shame of his untimely death due to them banishing him. All for failing a mission. So amusing yet laughable that they would go that far just to get rid of their jinchuuriki. I wished I had reached him earlier. He would have made such a useful pawn." Haido laughed in an amused tone as Temujin and Kahiko glared at him.

However, all three paused as they felt a fierce KI enveloped the area. They turned to see Menma glaring at the man as the black aura he was enveloped in became much fiercer. "That is why you are just like Konoha. You don't care about who you hurt or use. All you care about is yourselves." Naruto said in an enraged tone.

"What of it?" Haido said in an uncaring tone.

"It pisses me off your arrogant piece of shit! You never care about who you hurt as long as you get what you want! And then?! You toss them aside like trash just like you did to Temujin! I hate people just like you. Just Like how **I** **HATE KONOHA! I HATE THEM! I WISH I HAD JUST KILLED THEM WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!** " Naruto roared as his aura exploded outwards as it sent several shockwaves across the chamber. Haido and the others were shocked by the sheer power that Menma was releasing as they never expected someone so young to have so much power.

However, what confused them was his rant that he gave off. It was like he had some personal vendetta against Konoha. Unknown to Naruto was that his Sharingan had changed. A third tomoe had appeared in both eyes. He now had fully matured Sharingan.

' _ **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Finally, you admit it! You admit that you hate Konoha! That you want nothing more than to blow that damn village to kingdom come! Ah, it feels so good to see you say it.**_ '

' _Are you done, Yami?_ '

' _ **Aw no need to be so cruel Hikari.**_ '

' _If you hadn't noticed I am dealing with a psychopath wanting to take over the entire continent. So unless you want to help, stay quiet until I am done._ '

' _ **Oh well. I was gonna tell you that your admittance to your hatred has broken the first wall to the rest of your Yokai power. You now have access to possibly 50% of it. Now then show them hell!**_ '

' _I was planning to._ '

Naruto roared as felt his body began changing. Dark markings with silver tribal markings covered the entire right half of his body as he gained his wings and tail once more. However, one noticeable change was his forearms turning much more scaly as his hands became claws. Naruto looked at his new form in wonder as he flexed his hands and extra appendages.

"Just the hell are you?" Haido asked as the other two looked on in shock. Naruto looked up to glare at Haido from his mask.

" **Unpredictable** ," Naruto said as he disappeared in a blur and slammed an uppercut into Haido's gut. The madman gasped as he coughed out bile and blood from the attack. Naruto then swung a right hook followed by a swift cross and then sending Haido back with a roundhouse kick.

Haido stumped back as he skidded across the ground from the attacks. Temujin looked in shock at the sudden turn of the fight. Haido got back to his feet as he glared at Naruto.

"I will not be denied by a brat like you!" Haido roared as he raised both his arms and began to create another giant sphere like the one he tried to use on Temujin, but this one was much bigger.

Naruto summoned one shadow clone as he raised one arm and began to swirl chakra into the palm to create a Rasengan. However, Naruto decided to try out something he has been testing for some time. His clone raised his hands to the swirling ball as he began to summon wind chakra and slowly fed it into the forming Rasengan. The result was the ball of chakra taking a white hue as it began emitting a 'swooshing' sound as the Rasengan increased to the size of a beach ball with four blades spinning around it. The two Naruto's nodded as they glared at Haido.

" **Oi Temujin!** " Naruto called to the knight. " **Give me some of your Gelel power and let's settle this.** " Temujin looked in shock at what Naruto was asking.

"Time to die!" Haido shouted. " **Now or never Temujin!** " Naruto shouted as he began rushing towards Haido. Temujin quickly got up and rushed towards Naruto as he held his hand out to Naruto's palm. Temujin used his life energy to swirl it into Naruto's hand. The masked nin took it from there as he began swirling chakra as the two energies melded together to form a large Rasengan that was mint green in color with a blue hue in the center.

"FALL!" Haido roared.

" **Gelel Rasengan!** " Naruto roared as the two life energy attacks collided against one another. Shockwaves once more ripped apart the chamber as Naruto roared as the two attacks ripped each other apart. Naruto continued flying as he appeared tight in front of Haid as tried shielding himself again.

" **Try blocking this! Fuuton: Rasengan!** " Naruto roared as he slammed the elemental Rasengan into Haido. The shield was easily ripped apart as Haido continued to look in shock as the Rasengan slammed into his abdomen as it ripped his skin and organs before ripping out from the back.

Haido cried in pain as he was sent down with a large boom. Naruto floated back down to see Haido dead. He sighed as he powered down from his form and deactivated his Sharingan.

"It's over," Naruto muttered with Temujin nodding as Kahiko approached them. "Menma-kun! Temujin! Thank you." he said gratefully as looked up to see something behind the boys. "Look."

The two turned to see the mural that was covered in black now visible to them. "So that was behind the black mural." It showed the people together to share the power of the stone of Gelel.

"What do we do now?" Naruto asked. "I still say we destroy the stones," Kahiko said.

"I don't think that's necessary," Temujin said as the two looked at him. "Though Haido was deceiving me, I still believe in the idea of a Utopia. All we need is to be a unified front to be able to achieve it. I believe the stones can help in that endeavor."

"You honestly believe anyone in this country would agree to this? They would cry for blood for this power and war will erupt." Kahiko lectured with a grim look in his eyes.

"A war was going to erupt the moment this became known to the world. You're fortunate it didn't, but you can't keep this here anymore." Naruto explained. Kahiko looked at Naruto in shock. "You believe in this nonsense, Menma."

The belief in a Utopia is not foolish but is challenging. Haido went about it the wrong way. But I believe with your help and Temujin we can create an empire that was just as proud as your former one but unifies this entire continent with the goal of having everyone under one leadership to end wars and conflict as much as possible. Erasing war entirely may be a dream, but we can reduce it as much as we can. But only if we do it together."

The two men looked at Naruto in surprise and suspicion. "Just who are you Menma?" Kahiko asked. Naruto sighed as he took his mask off as his hair went back to its true color.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I believe we have a lot to talk about gentlemen."

* * *

[A Few Days Later.]

"Thank you for all your help, but it's time for us to go," Kahiko said as everyone was on aboard their new carriages.

"I am just glad this trouble mission is over," Shikamaru said. "So Temujin is going back to his continent?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, he wants to reorganize everyone else that was left back in the other continent and bring them here. Although he won't be alone." Everyone turned to see Nerugui on Temujin's shoulder.

"It seems Nerugi has chosen his place," Kahiko said in a dejected tone as Emnia patted his back. The other Konoha shinobi were amused but stopped as they saw Menma and his team climbing onto the carriage.

"Where the hell are you going, bastard?" Kiba questioned. "Oh, Menma-kun is coming with us. I offered him a ride on his travels on along with his friends." Kahiko said in a cheerful tone.

"What about Gaara and his brother?" Sakura asked in a suspicious tone. "They needed to return to their village," Menma said.

"We still never finished our talk Menma," Shikamaru said as he walked forward.

"Now. Now. Must you be so distrustful of him? Menma-kun protected me and Temujin from that bastard Haido and helped us destroy the Gelel Mine."

"Yeah, but there was no explosion or beam of light to prove it. Hell, there wasn't any quake form the destruction." Shikamaru pressed on. "Thanks to Temujin and Menma, we avoided that risk," Kahiko replied.

Menma then waved his hand to Temujin. "It's alright. What do you want Nara?"

"You helped us. But was your goal in this? What did you gain?" he asked. "I was merely hired by Gaara. If I gained anything, it was Suna's trust. Something you and your village have lost." Naruto mocked.

"What do you have against our village?" Shikamaru had to ask. Menma growled, which got everyone rather nervous.

"Your actions against Naruto Uzumaki. I don't like Konoha. I utterly despise your village. A village filled with hypocrites, traitors, and backstabbers. A sez pool of mud and slime."

Shikamaru frowned as while he did not like the words, he understood Menma's point of view. Especially if he had seen Naruto's memories. But why did he feel there was something more to his hatred? Sakura and Kiba looked enraged. "YOU-" the two began before both were captured in Shikamaru's shadow.

"ENOUGH!" Shikamaru ordered as the two calmed down but continued to glare at Naruto. "Do you really hate my village that much."

"Yes, I do. And I have two messages for your Hokage." Naruto said, which made the ones from Konoha blink in confusion. "Which are?" Shikamaru couldn't help but ask.

"Tell her to keep any Konoha shinobi out of my way. I don't want any of you in my business."

The three frown at the request as they are sure Tsunade would not adhere to this message."And the second?" Shikamaru asked. "Tell Tsunade that her family would ashamed of her actions regarding Naruto. BOTH sides of her family. Especially Mito and Kushina." That was all Naruto said as the carriages left onto the road once more.

"What the hell was that about?" Kiba asked, but Shikamaru shook his head. "I don't know, but we better head back and report to the Hokage."

Back with the carriage, they discussing their last talk with the Konoha shinobi. "You think they bought it?" Kahiko asked. Naruto gave a grin under his mask. "Perfectly," he said. "How was my performance?" Kahiko asked as Naruto and the others chuckled in amusement. "Simply marvelous."

"I can't help but ask, but won't they be suspicious of you?" Emina asked in a confused tone. "That was the plan. They'll get suspicious of me along with their enemies that hide in the village and I will use that to my advantage to crush them." Naruto explained.

"It's a bold plan. It could easily backfire." Kahiko warned as Naruto nodded. "True. But there's a reason why I was called unpredictable. And now I have new allies to help me."

"Are you sure it was wise to let Temujin leave?" Kahiko asked. "He'll return eventually. We just need to continue to build our forces. When he is ready, he will send me the message." Naruto said as he gave them a smirk. "Plus it helps we have a new ace up our sleeves."

"Not to mention our new spy network." Serafall cheerfully said. "We promise to do our best!" everyone in the caravan exclaimed in a proud tone. Naruto and team smiled at the caravan's antics.

"Now then I have the place for the Gelel Mine and I assume Azazel and Ajuka are staying to help with it?" Naruto asked as Kahiko and the two mentioned nodded. "That's correct."

"We are the best ones to study and help you utilize the damn thing properly," Azazel said.

Naruto sighed as he leaned back to relax. "How do you feel?" Hinata asked as she could tell there was a change to Naruto. He seemed a lot more relaxed than before. It was like all the tension he had for a while was gone.

Naruto took off his mask and gave her a quick peck on the lips that left her blushing as Serafall pouted, but blushed as Naruto gave her and Morgiana pecks on the cheek. Naruto got back to his seat as he looked at everyone. "Better than ever," he said as he put his mask on and took a long deserved nap.

* * *

[Meanwhile in Konoha]

 **CRACK!**

Everyone in the Hokage's office flinched as Tsunade crushed the glass cup in her hand. "Are you sure he said that?" she asked in a flat tone.

Shikamaru and the others nodded rapidly. "Every word," he replied. Tsunade sighed as he leaned back on her chair. "You are dismissed and you are NOT allowed to speak about this to anyone understood?" Tsunade warned. "Hai." the three nodded, but as Shikamaru left, his mind was going through everything he heard. He knew there was something more to this and he was going to find out about. Starting with who Mito and Kushina are and how they relate to Tsunade.

Tsunade dismissed Shizune and the Anbu as she sighed in exhaustion and took another glass out to take a drink. "What do you think?" she asked the last occupant in the room.

"It sounds like a rogue Uzumaki that has beef with us," Jiraiya said truthfully.

"That was what I was thinking. He must have dyed his hair to hide his identity." Tsunade theorized. She never thought anyone of the Uzumaki clan was still out there. Then again they were resilient as they were resourceful, so it's not that surprising to hear some members that survived the fall of Uzu.

"It also sounds like he knows Naruto's heritage," Jiraiya said in a concerned tone. "Yes, but how? Naruto never knew. And we swore not to tell him anything until we deemed him ready to know."

"You forget there was one other that knew about his heritage." Tsunade looked confused before her eyes widen in realization. "The Kyuubi." the toad sage nodded. "Yup. I bet the Kyuubi told Naruto and the gaki told this to Menma and now he is out for blood. OUR blood." Jiraiya emphasized.

Tsunade did not look convinced. "You really think one guy would wage war against an entire village?" she asked. Jiraiya shrugged his shoulders. "Your forget what Itachi did to the Uchiha Clan in one night?" he asked. "Fair point," she responded.

"What do we do?" Jiraiya said as Tsunade shook his head. "He hasn't done anything to our shinobi, so we can't detain him for no reason. But..." Tsunade paused as she rose from her chair and looked out to the village from her window.

"But?" Tsunade then turned to him. "I want our shinobi to try and bring in for questioning. That information he has is too dangerous to let him walk free," she said.

"I will try and see what I can dig up," Jiraiya said as he disappeared in a column of smoke. Tsunade sighed as she got back on her seat and poured another glass to look at the Hokage picture, but stopped on Minato's.

"I am sorry Minato. Kushina. Mito-Baachan. Hashirama-Jiji. I really failed you and our clans." Tsunade replied in a regretful tone.

* * *

[ROOT HQ]

"You know your mission. Find this rogue Uzumaki and bring him to me." Danzo demanded. His agents nodded as they disappeared.

Suddenly another ROOT ninja appeared as they kneeled before him. "Danzo-sama." Danzo looked at the nin. "Report."

"The Tsuchikage is asking for a response." As the peon handed a folder to Danzo. The Warhawk scanned the document before looking back at the messenger. "Tell him I support Operation: Black Inferno. However, advise holding off until we have built our forces up more. Go."

"Hai."

"This village will be mine, Hiruzen. Nothing shall stop me. I may have lost the weapon, but I will win in the end." Danzo said to himself.

* * *

[Meanwhile in Oto]

"Hmm. This is fascinating." Orochimaru said as he looked at the interesting news from Konoha.

"Orochimaru-sama. This person may be the same one that destroyed our lab in the Land of Sea." Kabuto said as it made sense that this rogue Uzumaki would be responsible, especially since they had a few members looked away in that lab.

Orochimaru hummed in thought before addressing his second-in-command. "Perhaps, but of little consequence. I have everything I needed from that place. Tell me anything from our allies."

"Hiruko is progressing on his chimera project. Danzo is rounding his ROOT to find this Menma Uzukaze. The idea of it being an Uzumaki has gotten Iwa and Kumo also a bit riled up as well."

Orochimaru laughed in amusement. "Of course they would be riled up. The Raikage is obsessed with bloodlines and Iwa has a grudge with the Uzumaki as bad as the one they have with Minato Namikaze."

"What will we do sir?" Kabuto asked. "Nothing for now." the snake sannin responded. "Is that wise?"

"Not to worry. We will prioritize raising our forces for the coming years for our grand plan. We failed to invade Konoha, but next time we won't fail. We won't waste our energy on one rogue ninja."

"What will be different from last time?" Kabuto asked. Orochimaru smirked. "I will have several up my sleeve," he said as he took out a white hannya mask with golden horns.

* * *

[Several days later in Uzu]

"That was easier than I thought," Naruto said as he looked at the handiwork of himself, Azazel, and Ajuka. "Hah! You underestimate our genius." As they looked at the Gelel Mine now in place of where Uzu's crystal mine used to be in.

"Well, then all in a days work. Come on you two." Naruto said as the three began walking out of the mine. "I can't wait to see how we can apply it to ordinary citizens. Give them the ability to fight. Maybe implant it to armor and weapons to make them stronger. Oh maybe use it to augment seals and recreate the flying machines of our old empire. We can…" Ajuka began muttering to himself of all the possibilities he could envision with the Gelel Mine. Naruto and Azazel sweatdrop at Ajuka's babbling.

"Does he do this often?" Naruto asked as he looked at Azazel. "Only when he finds something interesting."

As the men returned to Wave, Naruto went to his study as he took out something from his pocket. A Gelel Stone that he took from Haido's corpse. Naruto took the stone and also took out the chakra crystal that in the Raijin. He then pushed the two gems together as there was a bright light as the two gems resisted a bit, but Naruto was persistent as he pushed forward as he channeling chakra into the two. Suddenly the two stones merged together. There was breath flash that blinded Naruto. When the light died down, he looked down to see his handiwork and smiled. The gem still looked like a crystal, but now was glowing a shade of teal with a blue hue at the center. "I think I will call you a Kyber Crystal," Naruto said to himself before taking out the Raijin. He opened the blade and placed the crystal inside. After closing the blade, he began charging chakra into the blade.

The blonde smiled as a light blue energy blade erupted from the handle of the blade. Naruto smirked in victory. "Things are definitely looking up," he said to himself.

' _ **Soon Hikaru. Soon. You're almost ready. But let's see if you're ready to get the rest of your power. Konoha better watches out. Its days are numbered**_.'

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry for the rush, but As I said I am literally going on vacation and was in a rush to finish this. Hope you like my changes and the foreshadowing of future events.**_

 _ **I hope no mines me using the name of kyber crystals here. I just thought it sounded appropriate for this.**_

 _ **Anyway, see you in the next update.**_


End file.
